Angels in Flight
by Yuki Rein
Summary: Camille lived in Radiant Garden when her world was attacked and consumed by darkness. While searching for her friends, she finds the young Kairi and magically ends up on Destiny Islands with her. The Organization is after Camille, but she just wants her friends whole again. Just how far will she go get their hearts back? Axel/OC (Picture by MathiaArkoniel)
1. Chapter 1

So this is it! :D Its a start of a story and I hope that it's okay. reviews are appreciated! and _**positive **_criticism is accepted. :) Thank you in advance.

By the way, I'm going to say this once and it's going to apply to the WHOLE story... so:

_I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor anything in it. I own Camille...sometimes. But if I did... Well, be glad that I don't cause this world would probably be VERY screwed up. And all the other worlds. lol_

Chapter I

It has been ten years since I was whisked away to this place. It was a beautiful, full of happiness and peace. Destiny Islands was definitely a lovely place. Still, my home at Radiant Garden was still my home.

The darkness was taking over the world and I was searching for my friends when I found the young four-year-old Kairi running from the Heartless that emerged recently. I protected her the best I could, and when I grasped her hand and ran with her, looking for my friends and shelter, something happened. Light surrounded us both and I was departed from the world with the redheaded child and sent across the worlds to the Islands of Destiny.

Kairi remembered nothing about her home, and I didn't encourage her to remember. She was young and I didn't want her to think about her old home. She had a new home with friends and even a family here. Even so, I didn't expect for her friends to build a raft to travel to different worlds.

I heard the doorbell ring in my small apartment and I stood up to answer the door. It didn't really surprise me to see Sora at my door.

"Ms Camille! Come quick! Riku's hurt!" Sora cried out of breath. I sighed and nodded my head, shutting my apartment door and following the boy out to his boat. On the shore sat Kairi and Riku with the latter hold his leg in pain.

"Here, let me see." He held out his leg reluctantly to me and I checked it. "It's just a bad scrape." I told him. I placed my hand over him and casted a cure spell, closing up his wound for him. He thanked me and tested his leg. "What are you guys doing over on that island anyway?"

"Nothing!" The trio chimed. I was later followed by a "We'll tell you later" after I sent a knowing look towards them. I sighed and waved my hand in a 'whatever' fashion.

"Ok, you guys be good now." I leaned down a little and tussled Riku's and Sora's hair at the same time. "There's a storm coming in, so you all need to be home before dark for sure."

"Yes, ma'am!" The trio saluted me and ran back onto the boat to head for the island again, all playing and laughing. I smiled and watched them paddle for the island before heading back home.

I didn't realize that I wasn't going to make it home.

I stopped off at the store on the way home to pick up some groceries when I saw a shadow in the alley. I glanced over in the direction, but I couldn't see anyone. Curiosity got the best of me and I walked towards the alley. "Hello?" I didn't see anyone in the alley, but that didn't stop me from calling out to no one.

"It's been awhile, Camille." My breath hitched and my heart skipped a beat. I knew that voice from anywhere, and he was right behind me. Still, I was afraid to turn around to find that he wasn't there.

"Is…is it really you?" I whispered, afraid that his voice would go away.

"Who else could it be?" He chuckled slightly at me. "You know, you are quite hard to find. I've been looking for you for years."

I was still afraid to turn around, but I continued to talk to him. "How can I be sure it's really you?" I asked. "I thought you died."

"I'm stronger than you give me credit for." He replied with a slightly deflated tone. "It takes more than the devouring of our planet to get rid of me. Got it memorized?"

That last line was all it took for me to turn around and tackle the red head to the ground. He let out a small cry of surprise as we hit the ground with me laughing and hugging my long lost friend tightly. "Lea, it's really you!" I repeated that phrase over and over as I tightened my grip on him. He just sat there, chuckling and patting my back awkwardly.

After a couple of minutes of hugging him so tightly that I'm sure he couldn't breathe, I finally sat up and got off of him. We both stood and I looked up to him before laughing. "You've really grown, Lea."

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his spiky mane. "And you haven't changed a bit."

We chuckled some more before we both settled down. I looked him up and down, checking out his black clothes, black boots, and black gloves. "What's with the getup? If I remember, you weren't very fond of the color black."

Lea shrugged slightly. "The uniform doesn't come in different colors." He then became very serious. "Look, I don't have much time to explain, but this planet is about to be destroyed."

My happiness died right there at that instant. The kids were all on that island playing. "Kairi, Sora, Riku… I have to save them!" I went to run past Lea, but he grabbed my shoulders and held me there.

"You can't go! I have to get you out of here." Lea looked around frantically.

"I can't leave them! They're just kids!" I struggled to get out of his grip, but he refused to relent as he held me tight.

"You don't have a choice. I can't lose you again!" I froze at the sentence. It gave Lea enough time to drag me through this black portal he created magically. Since when could Lea create black portals?

The inside of the portal was dark and cold. I instantly realized that we were surrounded by darkness. Lea grabbed my hand and led me through the portal and out the other side into a white room.

It was a plane room with white walls, white tiles, white bed, white desk, and white…well everything else.

"What…what just happened?" I asked in slight shock. "The kids… we have to go back!" Lea slapped his hand onto my mouth to silence me.

"I can't keep you here forever; you'll be in danger. Now you need to be quiet." He gave me a solid, hard look before letting his hand go and turned around to the desk to open a drawer.

"What's going on, Lea?" I asked more quietly. "Where have you been? And where are we?"

"I can't explain it to you right now." He pulled out a pouch of money and tossed it to me. "I'm sending you away."

"Away? Where?" I asked after catching the pouch. It jingled and was slightly heavy. Inside I found loads of munny. "Lea, how did you get all this-"

"You need to buy a house and hide there. If anyone dressed like me comes after you, you need to run." Lea took two long strides and placed his hands on my shoulders. "I'm working with a dangerous group and if they find you, they'll capture you or kill you." I went to open my mouth but his shook his head. "I don't know why, so don't ask."

He waved his hand and another portal appeared. "This corridor of darkness will send you to Twilight Town. Follow it through: walk straight and don't turn back. I don't want you lost in darkness. When you get there, use this money to buy a house and settle in." He gently turned me around and lightly pushed me towards the portal. "I'll come see you another time, I promise." He gave me a reassuring smile before my feet began to move on their own. I had walked through the portal when I heard knocking. I didn't turn around and I kept walking when the portal closed, but not before I heard the words "Axel, good to see you back."

I walked out into sunlight and I heard a dog barking, but all I could think of was Lea. What happened to him? What's going on? I wasn't focusing on anything around me when an elderly lady waved her hand at my face.

"Dear, what are you doing way out here?" She asked. My eyes focused on my surroundings. One sign in the small front yard caught my particular attention.

"I…I'm here to buy a house." I almost whispered to the elderly woman. She smiled slightly and ushered me into her home to show me the house. She spoke about the place, but I wasn't interested. I just wanted to buy the house and hide. Lea would find me soon and my questions would finally be answered.


	2. Chapter 2

I thought I would upload two chapters to give you guys a better idea of what is going on. :) Have fun. :D

By the way, if you can think of a better name for this story, please let me know. :D I'm open for suggestions.

Chapter 2

It had been three weeks since I had heard or seen anything from Lea. The questions kept on haunting me like a ghost, but all I could do was wait for him to come back.

Twilight Town was a nice place to live. I bought the home from the elderly woman who was moving into a retirement home. It was a small, but roomy house. The place itself was welcoming for me. No one asked me where I was from or what I was doing here. I don't know, maybe they were used to random people popping out of dark portals out of nowhere.

I didn't take any big jobs for those three weeks. I was afraid that I would be whisked away again, so I stuck to the odd jobs that were tacked on the bulletin board in town. I would put up and take down posters, clean up trash, and delivered cargo (all the way up Cardiac Hill as I called it) for extra cash. Not that I really needed it. Between Lea's and my money I was loaded enough to last years. I was living off the bare minimum: a bed, a bathroom, and kitchen with enough food for two people for a couple of days. Still, I needed something to keep me busy. Otherwise, I would think too much about the situation I was in.

One night I was walking home from a late job. I had picked up some food on the way home and I was walking back currently. It was when I hit the outskirts of town that I finally saw my house. At the house I also saw a cloaked figure sitting there, waiting for me. His hood was up, so I couldn't see the face, but I hoped that it was Lea.

Yet, I couldn't place the fear that grew in my heart for this being.

"So you're the infamous Camille Hart." The hooded figure was looking down at the white card in his black gloved hands. "Seems easy enough." He tossed the card behind him.

I backed away from him, but I glared at the man. That definitely isn't Lea. "I don't know who you are, but you are trespassing in my property. I suggest you leave."

"Please, this doesn't have to be violent." The man held out his hand. "Just come with me."

I dropped the bags I was holding and backed up. I remembered Lea said that if I met a man clothed like him to run, but I didn't know where to run too. Instead, I took a fighting stance and glared at the man. "Please, leave. I'm going nowhere with you."

"I tell them I'm no good at this stuff. Why do they send _me_?" The man asked as he pulled out a….guitar? I cocked my head to the side in questioning but I didn't let up my stance. He pulled his guitar up and ready himself as if he was about to play. Suddenly, water puddles from the leftover rain this afternoon rose and formed clones of him. My eyes widened in slight fear, but I held firm. So I'm going to get a little wet.

"ATTACK!" The guy yelled, pointing at me. The clones of water came at me, but I was ready for it. I pulled up my leg and swung it through the middle of three clones, and all three fell into harmless pools of water. I realized that I wouldn't even need my weapons for this fight, so I stuck to hand to hand. Every kick and punch was a one shot kill for the weak puddles and I could see the man getting nervous while sitting in the back, commanding the water clones.

I was an average fist fighter, being that my father was an old keyblade master in the Keyblade Wars. He trained me in hand to hand and weapon fighting. Even so, I knew I wasn't the best at hand to hand. Knowing this, it was clearly obvious that this man was no fighter.

Within minutes, I cleared out the wave. I smirked and glanced at the man, trying to put on an intimidating face. "Want to leave now?"

"Woah, man!" The guy held his hands up. "I'm just doing orders." Just as he said it, a dark portal, not unlike the one Lea used, opened up and revealed another man. His appearance made me drop my stance in a mixture of confusion, excitement, and fear.

"Isa?" I looked at the man that I knew as a childhood friend.

"Camille, it's nice to see you again." The next thing I know, Isa punched me into my stomach and I collapsed. Black dots invaded my vision and grew until that completed my vision.

I woke up in a room of white. I was thinking that this room reminds me of Lea's room when I remembered what happened. _I was kidnapped. _I stood up slowly and looked around. The room had a long white table with many chairs around it. I glanced around the room and looked for exits. A white door that was probably locked and guarded, white walls, white ceiling, white tiles….Everything was white except the huge window.

I resisted the urge to slap myself. A huge window is just what I needed to escape. That or those dark portals, but I could not conjure them myself, so I had to settle with a window.

I walked as quietly as I could and peered out. No one was outside. I looked for away to open the window, but I could see no latch of any kind. That's when the big heart in the sky caught my attention. It was a heart shaped moon, and despite the fact the area itself looked quite creepy, the moon was beautiful. I don't know what caused it, but I could feel my heart ache for that place.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I spun around and took a defensive position. There was a man with grey long hair and yellow eyes staring at me with a creepy smirk. He wore nothing but black, just like Lea and Isa.

"Isa? Where is he?" I glared at that man, hoping he didn't detect the fear that was instilled in me. I was lost in a dark world where I knew no one. And my heart was hurting more and more by the second.

"I will explain. Please, sit." He pulled up a chair at one end of the table and waved his hand to the chair next to him. After a moment of staring at him strangely, I finally took the chair on the complete opposite side of the long table. He watched me as with a raised eyebrow as I refused his seat that he offered and sat elsewhere. I took a seat, but I never let my eyes leave him.

"What's going on? Where's Isa?" I wanted to ask for Lea as well, but I was afraid that if he found out that I was captured, he might get a little upset. It was for that reason and the fact that I didn't want to drag him into possible danger made me ask for Isa instead.

"Siax is waiting outside the door." The man waved the idea off. "Do you have any idea of where you are and who you are with?"

I thought for a moment. "A strange place with a strange man?" I saw the man frown slightly, but then he smiled again as if it never happened.

"This is the World That Never Was. It is a place that hearts that have no homes gather, as well as the nobodies." The man explained to me in his deep voice.

"Oh, is that so?" My fear was turning into sarcasm and before I could stop myself, I opened my mouth. "Is that why you're here?"

To my surprise the man only smirked. "I am a shell of a body that lost his heart. I am a Nobody. My name is Xemnas."

My raised my eyebrow. "A heartless with a human body… Why do I find that hard to believe?"

Xemnas laughed a bone chilling laugh and I instantly lost all the courage and sarcasm I had in me. "I am no heartless, dear." He let out one more chuckle before putting on a serious face. "When a person becomes a heartless, a shell is left behind. Nobodies are shells of strong-hearted people that have reanimated. You, Camille were once a Nobody by the name of Laxclime. Do you remember?"

I raised my eyebrow skeptically. "I'm sorry, but I've never heard the name Laxclime. Who names their child Laxclime? That's a strange name."

Xemnas placed his hand on the bridge of his nose and let out a slow sigh. "You should learn some respect, girl." He stated quietly. I sat straight in my chair eyeing the man slowly. I was lost in this world with him and his goons. I could be difficult, but in the end I didn't need to anger the only people that could get me out of here.

He looked up at me and sat up straight to match me. "You, Camille, have a choice. You may join us, fight with us, so that we may get back our hearts we have lost, or you may die."

I tried not to gulp and show my nervousness. Die? I was too young to die! But, was helping them so bad? "You….just want your hearts back?" I asked, eyeing him for any deceit.

The man laughed. "Yes, that is all we desire. We want to become whole just like you have. You gave us the proof that we needed. It is possible to get our hearts back."

Well, it didn't seem all that bad. Especially since the guy seemed so nice. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad; it's better than dying. "I…guess I will accept."

Xemnas smirked and nodded his head. "Good. Tomorrow starts your training. You will room across from Number Eight. Siax will show you the way. You will be Number 0, although you shall retain your current name."

The door opened and Isa was standing at the other side with a blank look on his face. I ran to him and hugged him. "Isa, I'm glad to find you safe." He was different, but I pushed all the thoughts of his now yellow eyes, his cross scar on his face, and his disgusted look he was sending me for hugging him. Still, he was my friend, and I always thought about him and Lea even in Destiny Islands. I finally stood back and smiled slightly before he held his hand up in direction.

"This way." He started walking just barely ahead of me.

"Isa, how big is this place?" I asked as I glanced down the corridors. They seemed to never end and all the turns seemed so random.

"There are twelve of us here; we'll make sure you don't get too lost for long." I looked up him to see a small, _small_ hint of a smile. "I remember how lost you used to get back then. Everyone will be willing to help if you ask them nice enough. If they don't, then just tell me about it. Axel and I are in charge of taking care of you, so you are our priority."

We came across a hall with a couple of doors. Isa walked past the first room. "That is Larxene's room. I'd suggest staying away from both her and her room." He walked up to the second room. "This is your room." He opened the door for me. The room was fairly big and white. It had a white desk and a white bed with white sheets and a white pillow and blanket. Everything was white and there was no window.

"Axel's room is across from yours." Isa pointed behind me at the other door. "He's on a mission right now, but he should be back soon. When he gets back I will make sure that he is informed about your whereabouts. In the meantime, you may want to get some rest and change into your new uniform."

I would have to wear a uniform? I was probably just like theirs, black and boring. Still I nodded my head and looked towards the bed. It did look inviting. I could hear Isa backing away to walk away, but I stopped him. "Thank you, Isa. Thank you for watching over me." He nodded his head, but he said nothing more as he left.

I closed the door quietly before crashing on my bed. It was a quick lights out for me.


	3. Chapters 3 and 4

Now that the story is establish, I going to try to switch POV every chapter. Every even chapter will be in Camille's POV, and every odd chapter is going to be in Axel's point of view. I'll _try_ to do this. Oh, and I put Chapter 3 and 4 together cause Chapter 3 is kinda short.

Thanks! :D

Chapter III (Axel's POV)

Things were going from bad to worse. First, I lose my heart. Then I lose my friends. Now I found my closest friend and she's been captured and held against her will by the same group I'm a part of!

The worst part is knowing what they have in store for her. She may be safe for now, but it won't be long until they put the plan in action. They want to figure out how exactly she got her heart back, and they'll be willing to dissect her if that's what it takes.

But as long as she remains useful to the organization, maybe it won't come down to it. I won't let that happen, and I don't think Siax will, either. He may not be Isa anymore, but I sure he remembers the feelings he had for Camille. Deep down he remembers his love for the woman.

"Women are so difficult." I fumed lightly as I shook my head. Out of all the people in the universe, Camille had to be the ONLY nobody that became a somebody again.

"Thinking about the new girl, Axel?" I glanced over to see Luxord shuffling his deck of cards. "She is quite the looker, but how well does she play the cards?"

I rolled my eyes at the gambler. "She's not just all looks." Luxord raised his eyebrow at my statement. Of course! The only people who really knew about our relationship were Siax, Camille, and maybe Xemnas. "I mean if she became a nobody, then that must mean she is strong."

"She sure don't look it." Luxord shrugged his shoulders. "She doesn't seem to have a weapon." I held back the knowing chuckle. Camille was always the master of looking innocent, but being a dangerous target. "I guess we'll all find out tomorrow when we test her."

I inwardly cringed at the thought of tomorrow. She was to be tested in front of all twelve of us. I hope Camille has been training. Though, if it came down to it, I would protect her. She's the only friend I have left that remembers me for who I was: Lea. Although, by now she probably knows the truth: I'm just a shell of Lea; I'm Axel now.

"Axel." I turned and saw Siax waiting for me by the door leading out of the room. "May I speak with you for a moment?"

"Sure," I said with slight uncertainty. Siax wasn't one to ask for anything. It was always demands with him. He led out the room and through the maze of corridors to a lone uninhabited room.

Once we were in the room alone Siax turned towards me. "Camille needs to be watched over."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Well, of course she does." I said obviously. "She always found a way to get all three of us in trouble."

"But this time she won't come out unscathed." Siax turned. I thought he might have been worried…

Oh, wait, we can't feel anything. Especially Siax.

"If she doesn't pass the test tomorrow, she'll become Vexen's little plaything. He'll tear her apart and pull out her heart if he has too." Well, that was obvious. Even Demyx could have figured that out. "If she passes she'll be sent on missions. Eventually Vexen will convince Xemnas that she is of better used to us as a test subject than she is a member. Xemnas wants to know how she reclaimed her heart, and if she doesn't find out then Vexen will."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked him while folding my arms. It had been awhile since Siax even spoke to me about anything other than 'You have a mission. Get to it.'

"Because you have to protect her." Siax turned and pointed to me for good measure. "With my position, I can't afford to watch over her. If she passes tomorrow, I will pair her with you in all missions. She can't be left alone, especially with people like Vexen and Larxene."

"Of course I will protect her." I held one hand on top of my empty chest. "I may not feel emotions, but I remember my past. She was our friend. She still is. I won't lose her again."

Siax nodded his head in agreement. "When I saw her, it brought back those memories." He turned his body away from me. "She is to room across from you as part of Xemnas's orders. She's in there right now resting up. You should go see her. And Axel," He turned back towards me. "Try to figure out how Camille got her heart back. If you can figure it out, then Vexen won't need to."

I nodded my head slowly and turned to leave. Maybe Camille coming was a good thing. I haven't seen Siax so…alive since he became a nobody. In a way, I felt more alive. Now I have someone to fight for.

And no matter what, I am going to protect that friendship, because that's all I have left.

* * *

Chapter IV (Camille's POV)

"What a horrible since of humor." I shook my head as I looked in the mirror in my new uniform. "You know, I'm beginning to think that black was a better color." I eyed the white cloak up and down in the mirror. It fit me like a glove, but was surprisingly comfortable and breathable. Still, it looked awkward. I blended in with everything. The only then keeping me from becoming invisible in the white room was gloveless hands(they were wrapped in white gauze around the middle of the palms), my tanned face, and my dark brown hair and golden eyes.

There was a soft knock before the door slowly opened. I looked over quickly, my eyes darting strait to the door and scanning it, looking for anything problematic to my health.

For example, my neighbor that Isa warned me about. What was her name again? Lauren? Lorene? Bessie?

I let out a breath I was unknowingly holding and smiled when my favorite redhead appeared at the door. "Hey, Camille, how are you do-what the hell are you wearing?"

I let out a small laugh and gestured to my new outfit. "This is my uniform that was given to me by your gracious leader." I stated with as much sarcasm as I could. "I'm started to prefer the black to the white." I let out a sad sigh as I looked at the large mirror once more, taking in my strange appearance.

I heard Lea laugh as he walked up behind me. "It looks like they bleached Larxene's clothes." Ah, Larxene! That's her name. "Can you even fight in them?"

His suddenly serious demeanor made me a little nervous. "I hope so. It doesn't seem to restrict my movement any. The only problems I see are the sleeves." I pointed to the offending fabric. "Think they would be too mad if I tore them off?"

He chuckled slightly. "Better wait and see if they work with them on."

I rubbed the back of my head nervously. "Is there any way I can practice?" I didn't want to end up in a fight. Something told me I had to be a good fighter to survive here, and I was questioning my ability.

Lea's eyes brightened in realization. "In fact, there is." He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my room. Through the Corridor of Mass Confusion (as I have smartly named it) until we came to a sudden stop at a white double door. Lea pushed the doors open and held it open as I walked in. Of course the room was white, but it was huge. I mean, HUGE. The ceiling was taller than tall and the room larger than large. The back of the room had dummy scarecrows set up and punching bags to beat up. I looked around it like a deer caught in headlights.

"The organization doesn't use it much, but this is the training room." Lea and I walked to the back. We stopped several feet (about 20 to 25 feet) from the scarecrows and Lea turned to me with a smirk. "Think you can hit them?"

I let out a small chuckle. "Of course I can. What do you think I did on Destiny Islands? Swim?" I stretched my right arm out and out from behind the sleeve came a gold chakram. As it enlarged it fell off my wrist where it was peacefully sitting and I grabbed it with my first two fingers. The ring was a little thicker than paper and large enough to easily slip over a person's head. I tossed it up in the air experimentally before grabbing it in the palm of my hand; lifting my hand over my head and forming a C over and around my head before letting it go in one smooth motion. The chakram flew and sliced the training targets so fast that the top half of the targets didn't even fall off it's now disjointed lower region. I looked over and smirked at Lea before holding my hand out and catching the ring without even glancing at it.

Lea rolled his eye. "Show off." My smirk widened into a playful smile as I lightly spun the ring on my first two fingers. "How about a little sparring then?"

I looked to Lea a little worriedly. "Sparring? With you?" I looked over at my chakram. It might not seem sharp, but my chakram could easily decapitate Lea if he wasn't careful. And what about him? He was probably a good fighter; he could probably kill me easily.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Lea walked towards the middle of the room before turning towards me with a smirk. He held his arms out horizontally. There was a small pause before fire wrapped and circled his hands. I watched with amazed eyes as large, intricate wheel-like chakrams was birthed from the flames around his hands. He grabbed the centers of the chakrams and fire died away completely leaving behind the two red chakrams.

I smiled. "Who's the show off now?" I asked with a chuckle. I took a couple of steps before stopping. The same way I exposed my chakram, I revealed the other on my left hand. I took one step with my left foot, allowing me to take my fighting stance. Pulling my right around, with my hand in front of my face and my chakram held gently in my hand, I angled my hand so that my chakram was almost horizontal and pointed towards Lea. My left hand was lowered and crossed around my waist with the chakram pointing away from Lea. It was my defensive and offensive stance. I could protect myself at any moment, but it was just as easy to throw my chakrams from this position at him.

Lea stood tall while swinging his chakrams from his fingertips on the edge of the larger chakrams. "Ready?" He called over to me with a small smirk. As a reply, I took a step forward, crouching dangerously before jumping and spinning quickly before letting my right chakram fly out at Lea. I landed in a crouched position with my right hand stabilizing me slightly before lifted my hand up to catch my deflected chakram.

I was instantly put on the defensive as Lea tried to slash me with his chakram. Still with his chakrams in hand, we engaged hand to hand combat. Lea was using his chakrams as like knives (well, it was like they had knives on the end of the chakrams, so it made sense) while I used my chakrams more like brass knuckles to block his advances.

He slashed at me, but I blocked with my left hand/chakram, stopping his advance with his right hand. He brought up his left hand, meaning to puncture me in the stomach, but I stopped him with my left hand. Our hands and arms were locked and our eyes glaring each other down. I could feel myself losing ground quickly. Lea may have looked skinny, but he was slowly, but easily overpowering me. His smirk widened and I took a small step back to strengthen my stance.

I stuck my tongue out childishly before pushing off and away from him, throwing my right chakram at him. He blocked it by throwing his chakram. Just as the two made contact and bounced back, I threw my other chakram at Lea. I caught my other chakram before back flipping and catching my other chakram in midair that was once again deflected by Lea. He rushed in, but I already had other plans. I did a back hand spring when he struck out at me followed by a cartwheel to my left to dodge him again. He struck out at me in a horizontal slash with both chakrams in layers, but I jumped up, letting my chakrams fall around my wrist and allowing my hands to grip his shoulders. I hauled myself up until I was performing a hand stand on Lea's shoulders. Then I bent my legs and body over until I felt my shoes touch his back. With a push with my hands and feet I forward rolled on the ground and back on my two feet in a matter of seconds. Lea was unbalanced from my pushed and his back exposed to me with a quick couple of steps, I had my chakram to the back of his neck.

"I win." I laughed at him from behind him as he stiffened before sighing in defeat.

"And I thought I would win that one." Lea shook him head as I lowered my chakram and backed away from him. He turned and looked at me. "It would've been nice to win _one_ battle against you."

I laughed. "You never have won a sparring match against me, have you?" I smiled at him sweetly. "I guess the student has yet to surpass the teacher, huh?" I chuckled as I pointed to his chakrams. "I've never seen those before. Can I see them?"

Lea held them up so I could see them. "Don't touch them; they will burn you if you do." I heeded his statement and I looked at them from afar. I could feel a little bit of warmth coming from them for where I stood.

"Why don't they burn you?" I asked honestly and I looked up at him threw a gap in his weapon.

"I control fire." Lea shrugged half-heartedly. "I don't really feel the warmth and it doesn't burn me."

I nodded my head slightly. It was quite a unique weapon, but who was I to talk? My weapon doubled as a fashion statement on my wrists. Regularly, my chakrams were wide gold wrist cuffs. Whenever I need to fight, they enlarge and thin out into rings. It was cool magic, but not as cool as Lea's flaming-wheels-o-death.

My ears picked up a distant clapping sound. I saw Lea go stiff and I held back the urge to do the same. Looking past him, I saw Xemnas. I frowned and stepped forward so that I wasn't hiding behind Lea.

"You are well trained, Camille." Xemnas stopped clapping and nodded his head in approval. "I was going to test you, but that is no longer necessary. You are to start missions tomorrow." He turned to leave, but stopped for a moment. "Oh, and about your uniform," He turned his body halfway so he could glance at me. "Lose it. It hinders your fighting style." I tried to keep a straight face, but there were plenty of emotions running thru me. I was happy to be rid of the sleeves, but I was upset that he was spying on us. Then I was livid that he actually thought I needed permission to rip off these sleeves. And then came the feeling of being upset because it was his uniform I was wearing, and by all rights, I should follow his rules.

Once Xemnas left the room, I allowed my feelings to dissipate with a sigh. Lea placed his one hand on my shoulder calmly. I looked up at him and he looked down towards me. While no words were spoken, the message came loud and clear.

_I'm sorry. _His eyes plead to me.

_Don't be. _I assumed he got my message because he smiled with me before moving him arm to my other shoulder, giving me a one armed hug. I could feel the warmth coming off of him in waves. Well, he does control fire, so it makes sense.

"Come on, it's late, you should get some rest for tomorrow." Lea led me out of the room and thru the corridors till we reached my door. It was newly marked on the side of the wall "0". I turned and looked over at Lea's door and saw the number "VIII" carved in on the wall beside the door.

"Thank you, Lea," I leaned up and gave a small short hug, which he responded to awkwardly. I smiled at him before I opened the door and walked into my room before closing the door slowly.


	4. Chapter 5

Hopefully I'll keep updating this quickly. I'll do my best! Feel free to leave a review or some positive criticism! :D Enjoy!

Chapter V (Axel's POV)

I was officially freaking out. Not on the outside, of course, but on the inside, I was trying to explain the strange phenomenon that occurred outside Camille's door.

I could have sworn I felt…happy. But that's not possible! A nobody feeling nothing. We have no heart to feel emotion with.

"It's just your memories, that's all." I told myself. "You remembered how you used to feel around her and Isa when we were little." While I held those memories close to me, I still couldn't place the nagging feeling that something strange was going on between Camille and I. Maybe Siax was feeling it too?

Probably not, he's been a zombie for a while. I doubt he feels anything. Of course, we're not _supposed_ to feel anything. I'm just strange.

_"Isa!" A long haired brunette came running out the door and tackled the blue haired, soft spoken young man to the ground. She continued to hug him and laugh as Isa squirmed to get out of her iron grip. _

_ "Hey, you're forgetting about me." I called over to her. She looked at me and she frowned._

_ "Hold your horses, Lea. Wait your turn." She then jumped off of Isa and tackled me to the ground. She hugged me and I hugged her back, taking in a whiff of a scent of lilies on her. _

_ Once we had all stopped laughing, Camille pulled one arm over my shoulder and Isa into the other and she smiled at both of us. "We'll I am officially ungrounded! What are we doing today?"_

_ Isa chuckled. "Just got out of trouble and you're ready to jump back into it?" _

_ Camille pouted. "I didn't get into trouble. You guys were the ones that got me into trouble."_

_ Isa smirked. "That was Lea's fault. If he hadn't been caught-"_

It was the soft knock on the door that brought me back to my sense and out of the flashback. The door opened a smidge and I could see one golden eye peek in. "Lea, can I come in?"

"Yeah," Camille walked inside and quietly closed the door. I could make out that she was wearing her usual attire: tight blue sleeveless shirt that had a zipper down the right-front side of her shirt. The zipper was slightly unzipped by about an inch and you could see the white undershirt she wore. She had a pair of black short shorts and a white skirt that was just short of the shorts she wore on her left side and almost touching the ground on her right. She wore boots that came up just past her knees. Around her wrists were the golden cuffs that I knew could turn into chakrams at any moment. She also had a black armband around her left bicep.

One look at her and I could tell that she was freezing. The blankets were neither heavy nor protective nor were the castle that warm at night. Having the attribute of fire meant he felt little to no temperature change. Nobodies naturally felt little temperature change. Still, I could see a slight shiver run over her as she stood there, seemingly embarrassed as she looked down at her feet.

"I'm sorry if I woke you, Lea…I was just…" She paused and sighed. She placed her hand on the bridge of her nose and shook her head. "Leaving. I was just leaving." She turned to leave and I frowned slightly.

"It's ok, Camille. I wasn't asleep." I stopped her advances to the door. "Come over here." She slowly turned around and walked over to my bed as I sat up. She sat down slowly, still not looking me in the face. "You look absolutely freezing." I reached my arm around her shoulder and pulled her in towards me so that her head was resting on my chest as I held her in a soft hug.

"Lea, thanks." Camille relaxed into me and sat there for a moment. I relaxed back until I was leaning against the headboard. After a long moment of silence I thought she had fallen asleep and I was contemplating what to do when she startled me. "Lea…you're a…a nobody, aren't you?"

I froze at those words. I knew it didn't take a rocket scientist to put two and two together. The organization was a group of nobodies, and I was a part of them. Still, I had hoped that she wouldn't think too much on it and not realize who I really was now. "Yeah, I am."

My voice was so soft that I didn't know if she heard me, but she slowly sat up and looked at me. "Did…did it hurt? Becoming a nobody I mean."

I frowned slightly at her question. "I really don't remember. Isa and I were looking for you and these heartless cornered us. We didn't stand a chance. We lost our hearts, but not our memories. At first we searched for you. Then we came into the organization. With all the missions, we didn't have time to search for you. As the years went by, Siax lost all hope of you being alive. He had hoped that you had become a nobody like us.

"At least that meant you survived." I paused and looked at Camille. "But I didn't want that. I couldn't imagine you without emotion. I couldn't imagine you without a heart. I didn't want to."

She looked at me with wide eyes. "I… I was saved by Kairi. Her necklace was apparently charmed to leave when danger came near. I was holding her hand when it teleported us to Destiny Islands. I couldn't find a way to go back and search for you and Isa." I could see the tears forming in her eyes. "I'm so sorry I never found you guys." She shook her head as the first drop made a steady stream down her cheek. "If there's anything I can do to bring back your hearts, I will. I will do anything." Another tear streaked down, but her eyes were set in determination.

I smiled at her softly. "I know, Camille. We'll get our hearts back. Then we can all be back together like old times." There went that feeling again. It was light and distant, but I could feel in the farthest corners of my mind a small feeling of happiness. Yup, Camille was doing something strange to me. That was for sure.

But I didn't want to lose it for all the worlds. She was my friend. She and Isa both always made me happy.

"Lea…" She paused slightly in thought. "Xemnas said that I was once a nobody. He said I was once a woman in Laxclime. Is that true?"

I thought on it for a moment. "I don't think he has a reason to lie about that, but it doesn't make sense." I placed my hand on my chin in thought. "You were saved by Kairi's necklace, so you never succumbed to the darkness and became a nobody like the rest of us. I think you would have known it if you became a nobody on Destiny Islands. So there's no time where you could have become one."

Camille paused in thought. "What about my childhood?" I looked up at her questionably. "I think…I may have become a nobody during my childhood." Her eyes suddenly shined with realization. "Of course! The reason I don't remember my early years of childhood is because I became a nobody. It makes sense."

The idea was plausible. Still, there was one problem. "But how did you regain your heart?"

Camille's eyes dimmed down and lowered as she thought on it. "I…I don't know. Can I get back to you on that one?" She smiled at me softly before settling back on my chest.

"Remember when we used to have sleepovers?" She asked softly. "Father used to get so upset in the morning whenever he found you or Isa in my room with me. Still, he never hated you guys. He always allowed you back in the end."

"Yeah, I remember." I replied flatly. "I remember the lectures he gave us. 'If I _ever_ catch you sleeping with my daughter again I'm going to come out of retirement just to shove my keyblade so far up your scrawny butt that it will skewer both you and your blue-haired friend. Do you hear me son?'" Camille laughed at my poor imitation of her father.

"Father never did like Isa. He never even called him by his name. I never found out why." Camille sighed as both of us continued down memory lane in our heads.

After a couple of minutes in silence I let out a short chuckle. "Your father liked _me_, at least." We both chuckled at that for a moment before Camille nodded her head and agreed silently.

"Hey, can I still call you Lea?" Camille broke the silence a couple of minutes later. "Or would you prefer Axel?"

"How did you know my name?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

She chuckled slightly. "I have my ways." She gave me a sly look.

"You can call me Lea if you want." I answered her. I didn't know why I didn't bother me, but it didn't. Still, I knew that the others would put two and two together about our relationship as soon as this got out. Camille seemed take note in this.

"How about I call you Lea in private and Axel in public?" She smiled lightly to me. "I wouldn't want to cause confusion by calling you by your real name here."

I smiled at her. "There are other people from Radiant Garden here. Ienzo is here as well." I wasn't a fan of Zexion, but Camille had loved him when he was younger. She was sweet and caring to him, and even occasionally bought him some ice cream. He had cared for her as well, and I think he even searched for her when we all first became nobodies. But then he was much younger.

"Ienzo is here as well?" Her face was a mixture between happiness and sadness. "Maybe we will get to catch up some time." I didn't continue the conversation, so she laid her head back down on my chest. We both sat in silence for a moment as I pondered the slight feeling of elation I was feeling. Maybe she might know about it.

"Hey, Camille…" If her soft yet steady breathing hadn't tipped me off, then her unresponsive behavior did. She was fast asleep with her body slightly curled into me for warmth. I wondered what to do for her.

_I should take her back to her room. _I told myself at first.

_Then she'll get cold in that room again._ I bit my lip at the realization. Would she be alright if I just left her here? Sure, we used to sleep together when we were kids, but we've grown up now. That's not exactly as accepted now.

Oh, what her father would tell me right now if he was here.

I gently pulled my usually unused blanket over her gently to help keep her warm and I closed my eyes. _It's not like we're doing anything. She's my friend and I'm just watching over her. That's all there is to it. _I nodded my head with certainty.

_Is it really that? Or do you just enjoy the feeling of feeling? No matter how small or far away it seems? _I argued back with myself. I didn't know how to react. It was no doubt that I basked in the glow of this feeling that I was getting, no matter how distant it seemed from me, but I would never use Camille like that. She was my friend, and that's all.

_That didn't used to be all…_ I held back a growl as I told my brain to shut up and stop thinking like that.

It was all in the past. Besides, I could never feel that way. Even if I got my heart back, I could never think of us being more than friends. Isa would kill me if I ever stole his girlfriend away.

Morning came slowly to me. I had fallen asleep at a slightly awkward angle with the blanket draped over me. Wait…I never use my blanket.

"Camille." Last night came back to me like I crashed into a tidal wave. Where was she?

The door slowly opened and her head peeked in slightly. I looked at her with questioning eyes before she swiftly came in and shut the door quietly. I could smell a strong scent of lilacs and I then knew that she had recently showered. Her hair was still slightly damp; her bangs were falling in front of her left eye slightly and her hair stopped just before the small of her back.

"Lea, you're up." She smiled at me slightly. "I thought I would go wash up for today. It is my first mission, right?"

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You're excited about that?" I folded the blanket and placed it at the edge of my bed where it usually sat.

Camille's smile faded just a bit. "Well, if I ever plan on getting everyone's hearts back, then I need to do this. I might as well enjoy my time here while I'm here." Her smile then brightened back up to its original intensity.

_Let's hope you're here with us until the end. _I thought, but I put on a slight smile for her. I stood up and stretched and heard my back pop a couple of times before I sighed and relaxed. "Let me get washed up and then we can go get our mission." She nodded and sat down at my desk chair and I left for the washroom to clean up.

Once I had washed and dried up a walked back into my room to see Camille hadn't left her place. What bothered me was that she didn't turn to face me and it looked like her hand was over her heart.

"Camille?" I called out to her.

Her head lowered down towards her chest as I walked up to her. "That moon…It pulls at my heart." She looked up at me with a worried face. "Is it…supposed to?"

I frowned at her. "Kingdom Hearts are all the hearts that have been released. It shouldn't be calling to your heart."

After a moment she stood up and looked at me. She smiled slightly. "I'm better now. It was just so sudden, but it's gone now." She grabbed my hand and walked towards the door. She let go of my hand and opened the door before stepping out, me following her. "Lead the way."

I walked down the corridor, making sure to watch her out of my peripherals for anything. She followed beside me with a small reassuring smile on her face. We passed the training area and kept walking into the gray room.

Camille looked around the room with wide eyes. Her eyes landed on Luxord and Demyx playing cards. "You!" She marched up to the pair and looked down at Demyx.

"Uh, no need to get upset." He placed his cards face down on the table and held his hands up defensively. "It's not my fault; just following orders."

Camille opened her mouth to say something, but she closed it again and sighed. "You're right; I have no reason to be upset with you."

"I/He am/is?" Demyx and Luxord stated at the same time.

"Yeah." Camille sighed again. "I'm sorry. Let's start over." She smiled and held out her hand to shave. "I am Camille. Nice to meet you."

"Uh…Demyx." Demyx grabbed her hand and shook it slowly, eyeing her strangely. Once they stopped shaking she turned to Luxord. He took her hand gently.

"Luxord, pleased to meet you, Angel." Camille and I both looked at him questionably, but he just smirked at her. "I am told you chakrams are like flying halos."

Camille just smiled at him nervously. "Umm, thanks?"

"Camille." I turned with her and saw Siax enter the room. "Are you ready for your mission?" She smiled and nodded her head while walking towards him. "Good, Axel will go with you to help you out. It's a simple job: you are to check out Twilight Town for anything suspicious. If there are any hollows, destroy them. If you find another nobody, bring them here."

"Got it." Camille smiled turned to face me. "Are you ready?" I nodded my head and opened a portal next to us.

"Ladies first." She smiled and walked through first with me close behind to make sure she wouldn't get lost.


	5. Chapter 6

over 10,000 words! Oh, yeah, this is exciting! :D

Chapter VI (Camille's POV)

Once we came through, I saw Twilight Town just the way I left it. It was peaceful and the woods were empty. "Come on, Lea, let's start looking around."

All day we searched and searched, but we found nothing but small bundles of heartless. We dispatched them easily, of course, but there were still no answers.

"Lea, what are we looking for?" I asked him after we defeated our third batch of heartless. "Did Isa send us because he knew there was someone here for us to find?"

Lea scratched the back of his head. "I don't think so. How would he know if there's a nobody here?" He dropped his hand. "Might as well keep looking, though." So we trudged on.

"Wait, Lea stop!" I called to him when my eyes hit a building. Lea tensed and turned towards me, his eyes scanning me and the area worriedly.

"What? Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded my head to show that I was fine, and he immediately relaxed. "Then what are we stopping for?"

I jogged towards the building and stopped at the entrance before pulling a pouch out. "Can I have two sea-salt ice creams, please?" I paid for them and grabbed both of them before jogging back to Lea. I handed him one while taking a lick from mine. "Don't tell me you forgot about sea-salt ice cream?" I joked with him as he looked at the blue frozen rectangle like it was a thing with three legs.

He smirked before he took a decent bite out of the corner of his ice cream.

With the salty-sweet taste in our mouth, we continued our search for whatever Isa was looking for. Still, it was getting late and there was no sign of any strange activity.

"Come on, it's getting late, we should report back." Lea held his hand up to make a portal, but I stopped him.

"Wait, do we have to return instantly?" I asked him. "There is a place I want to show you, if that's alright?" Lea lowered his head and nodded at me.

"Lead the way." I walked ahead of him, as we walked up a hill until we reached the train station. Inside, I found the emergency staircase. We traveled up the staircase until we reached the very top. "Where are we going?"

I gripped the door handle in front of me. "You'll see." I opened the door and a gust of cool air hit us. The light of the setting sun flowed through and I walked out onto the roof. Lea followed me and stood on the roof. I took a seat on the edge of with my legs dangling off. He patted the surface to my left and Lea followed suit.

We sat in silence, looking out at the sunset. After a while, I finally decided to speak. "I used to come up here every day." I chuckled slightly. "You can see everything from here. I was hoping that I could pinpoint your black cloak from up here when you came back."

Lea continued to look at the sunset. "I was going to come see you the day after you got captured. I knew the mission would be short. Then I heard you were brought in."

"Demyx found me." I told him of my fight with Demyx and the appearance of Isa. "And that's how I ended up being number 0 in the organization." I shrugged my shoulders at the setting sun. "How many members are in the organization anyway?"

"Twelve, not including you." Lea replied blankly. "Although you may be part of the organization, I don't think you are considered an active member. You were never initiated."

"I have been thinking." I stated silently. "You remember you past as a person. Why don't I remember my past as a nobody?"

Lea shrugged his shoulders. "None of us has become a someone again, so I'm not sure. Maybe we lose our memories as a nobody when we regain our hearts." He looked at me as if studying me. "Who knows, maybe if you keep thinking about it, maybe the memories will come back to you."

Lea stood up before holding his hand out for me to grab. "We should get back. We don't want Siax to miss us too much." The sarcasm was just dripping out of the words he spoke.

Isa has changed. We used to be inseparable, but I have hardly seen him. Whenever I do see him it's like he doesn't care about me. _What happen to the young boy I liked so much? _Isa seemed so cold and distant. _Did he even remember our relationship?_

I grasped Lea's hand and he helped me up before creating a portal with his other hand. _Lea is still here. He may not have a heart, but I can still see him. _I smiled as he led me through the portal with his hand gently at the small of my back. I could feel the darkness around us, but it didn't bother me. As long as I had one friend, I would always be safe.

Even if Isa has changed, I still have Lea to watch over me. Lea was always there to help his friends. And I know, even as Axel, he would still do the same for Isa and me.

Days passed slowly for me. Axel was paired with me for every mission every day. At the end of every day we would sit on top of the clock tower and either chat or just sit there in friendly silence. Isa seemed to move further and further away from me, but I tried not to let it show that it bothered me. I'm sure Lea picked up on it, but I didn't want him worry over it.

I was still no closer to remembering how I became a nobody or how I became a somebody again. Every time I tried to remember, I was left nothing. It was like I was reading a book that had blank pages: I knew they were there and there was something missing, but I just didn't know what.

Then there were the others. I had become decent friends with Demyx despite our rough start. He and Luxord were nice company when Lea went on solo missions. I would play cards with Luxord (I never won, mind you) and eventually I mentioned to Demyx that I used to play piano. He told me that he would get a piano in the castle so that we could jam together. I happily agreed with him.

I also got to see Ienzo again. He had grown up into a young man. He seemed polite to me, but still as distant as ever. Just like every other nobody I hugged, he awkwardly patted my back when I almost tackled him to the ground. He asked me what happened to me, which I informed him of my time on Destiny Islands. He then brainstormed with me about how I became a nobody, but we didn't get any further than before. Without my memories, I was likely to never find out.

Now I was sitting in the gray room playing a losing game of cards with Luxord when a woman walked into the room. Her hair was short and blond with a strands on each side of her head were up. They reminded me of slicked-back antennas. Her eyes seemed to be made of ice and her look expressed pure boredom.

"Hey, Luxord, who is that?" I asked while discretely motioning my eyes towards the woman.

"That's just Larxene." Luxord replied while not moving his eyes away from his cards in hand. "She's just plain crazy if you ask me." His last sentence was just barely a whisper. Larxene. Where have I heard that name before?

"_That is Larxene's room. I'd suggest staying away from both her and her room."_

That's it! Isa warned me of her. I instantly became a little nervous of her. What if she tried to do something while Lea and Isa was away? I know I had Luxord here, but I doubted he would protect me from his own group member.

"Well, what do we have here?" I flinched at the high pitched voice that was just behind me. "It seems you do exist after all. I was beginning to think it was a prank created by Axel." She let out a squeaky laugh that sent chills down my bones. "What, are you afraid of me? Do you need to have Axel around to watch you?"

My fear melted away into aggravation. Hiding it well, I stood up and faced the young woman in front of me. "Hi, I'm Camille. Nice to meet you." I held out my hand for her to shake, but she just eyed me funnily. I lowered my hand, but I didn't let up on our staring contest. Eventually she blinked before laughing once again.

"How brave to stand up to the big, mean nobody without your best friend to save you. Or is it ignorance? Surely you know who I am?"

I smirked at her rebelliously. "Larxene, I hear you are quite a monster under that fake smile." Her smile died for a moment before it quickly returned.

She stepped up until she was just inches from my face. "Siax and Xemnas may think that you are worth keeping alive, but I think you're worth more to us as an experiment. You may think I'm a monster, but how else did you get that heart of yours?" She tapped my chest for good measure. "You didn't do it with Kingdom Hearts. Tell me, did you steal it from poor little Axel?" My eyes widened considerably as she laughed in my face.

What if it was true? Did I steal a heart from someone else to complete me? There was no possible way I stole Lea's heart, but the possibility of me stealing someone else's heart was there.

"Larxene, leave her be." I looked to see Luxord standing beside me. "She has enough problems on in her hands right now to be bothered by you."

"What kind of problems could she possibly have?" Larxene asked with a shrug. "Problems from the heart? Maybe she's feeling things she shouldn't feel? Maybe sadness, hatred, or even love?"

"She has to figure out how is ever going to come back from my card game." Luxord replied before touching my shoulder gently with his hand. "She's learned the basics, but she just hasn't been dealt the right hand yet. Given time, she'll become a good player."

Larxene just sighed. "It's always about games with you. Whatever, I'm bored now." And with that, she just walked out of the room.

I sighed and sat back down. "Thanks, Luxord. You really saved me there."

Luxord shrugged his shoulders. "Well you are getting better at the game. You just need more practice. Then you won't need saving." I laughed at him as he turned his flipped his card hand around to show me that I lost. "Another game?"

I shook my head in the negative. "I think that my next game has already started." I replied before standing up. "I think I'm going to try to find my room by myself. Wish me luck."

The next day a new nobody was born. He was a young boy from what the others told me. Xemnas had found him and taken him in, naming him Roxas. He was a young boy, and I felt bad that someone so young should become heartless. He was getting inaugurated into the organization as number thirteen, but I wondered who he was. I made it my mission to meet the boy everyone was talking about. If only I could attend those meetings.

Speaking of young boys, how were Sora and Riku? What of Kairi? I knew those boys would protect her with their life, but could they take on heartless? I only hoped that they were okay.

* * *

I hope I depicted Larxene well. It's been FOREVER since I've last played any Kingdom Hearts game, so some things my be off, but I'm doing the best on the knowledge I have! If you have any feedback or anything, let me know! Thanks! :D


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 7! Yay! Thanks for sticking with me this far, those few that are present. :D

Chapter VII (Axel's POV)

Roxas was a complete zombie. Even worst he had no memories to base himself on. The poor boy was just completely lost. I'm surprised he knew how to breathe.

At first I thought he was Ventus's nobody, but then why would Xemnas name him Roxas? All of our names were based on the original, so who would he be?

Wait, he couldn't be…Sora's nobody?

"_Kairi, Sora, Riku… I have to save them!"_

But he looks so much like Ventus, but he should be older by now; he would probably be around our age.

"_I can't leave them! They're just kids!" _It had to be Sora. I haven't met him yet, but it was the only logical answer. He was just a kid who was swallowed by the darkness by on Destiny Islands. But why didn't Roxas show up sooner? Everything was making less and less sense.

I could ask Camille, but then she would probably get upset that Sora lost his heart. She would think it was all her fault for leaving Destiny Islands without him and his friends. And the fact that he has no memory is even worse.

Or maybe better? If he doesn't have a memory, then he won't remember Camille. If he doesn't remember her, then he won't tip her off that he is Sora's nobody. Then no one gets upset. Problem solved. I hope.

Camille was sitting around lazily in her room on her bed when I walked in. She was staring at the wall, as if looking past it. When she didn't hear me come in, I tried to make myself more apparent to her. She didn't even flinch when I cleared my throat.

That's when I noticed her hand over her heart. _She must be feeling that tug again. I wonder what it means? Is it…is it hurting her?_

"Camille?" Her eyes blinked once, then twice before she turned her head towards me.

"Oh, Lea, I didn't know you were in here." She smiled at me as if nothing had happened as she discretely lowered her hand to her lap. _Too late, Camille, you've been caught. _

"Are you feeling that pull again?" I asked her softly. She looked at me with wide eyes before she nodded her head in defeat.

"It's not that bad, honest." She tried to sugar coat it, which tipped it off to me that she was feeling worse than usual. "It's just a small tug, nothing much." She smiled to top it all off.

I sat next to her on her bed. "Is there anything else that's strange that's going on?" I asked her.

She shook her head, but then stopped and turned to me quickly. "Well, I don't know if this is really strange, but I've been dreaming about my mother."

"Your mother?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Her mother died when she was little and she remembered nothing about her mother.

"I don't see her. I just hear her." Camille fell back until her upper half was lying on her bed. "She sings to me." She closed her eyes and started humming a melody.

"How do you know it's your mother?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow. How could she if she never remembered anything about her.

"I just…do." She replied with her eyes still closed. "I don't understand. The song, I remember it as the song she used to sing me to bed. I don't know how I remember it now, but I do." She sat up and sighed. "I close my eyes and think on it, and I see myself looking down at me when I was younger. I can hear her voice, but I can't see her. She used to sing to me that song to help me sleep."

I placed my hand on my chin in thought. None of this was making sense. Maybe the pressure of being tossed into this whole nobody mess probably has her scared out of her wits. On top of that she is told she used to be a nobody, but we can't figure anything out. Everything was spinning out of control, and I could only imagine how she felt right now.

Okay, that really was a bad joke.

Maybe Siax might know something on it. But I don't want to bring him into this unless I have to. He trying so hard to make it to the top lately that information like that could get him into trouble. He had to reach the top for Camille. With him in charge, maybe Camille will be left alone. Maybe she won't get turned into an experiment then.

"Lea?" I jumped out of my thoughts and looked at the brunette's face. "Can I meet Roxas?"

So she wanted to meet Roxas? That could be possibly bad. She had met Ventus, what if she put two and two together like I did?

Then again, if I told her no, she would become more suspicious. Without his memory, maybe she will believe him to be Ventus's nobody. "Sure, but maybe you should let him settle in before you race in there to tackle the guy. He doesn't have any of his memories."

"He, doesn't have any memories?" She looked puzzled. "You had your memories, as well as Isa. Why not him?"

"I don't know." I replied honestly. "But he has a lot to take in, so it would be best to give him some time before we introduce him to someone as bubbly as you." She folded her arms at me. "Besides, who would want to see your mug a day into existence?"

She stuck her tongue out at me. "My parents didn't seem to mind." She then smiled her normal, glowing smile and said, "And nor did you or…" Her smile faded instantly into a sad one.

'…_Or Isa.' That's what she wanted to say. _Siax had been doing his best to keep away from her at all costs. He would blatantly do his best to stay out of any room or area she was in. The only time he would talk to her would be to send her on a mission with me. I remember she even tried to flirt with him a little bit.

_"Isa, why don't you just come with me?" She asked with a small wink. "It'll be fun. And it'll give Lea a break from me. He's been complaining for the past couple of days about me."_

_ Siax looked at me with a bored look. "Go with her. Your mission isn't hard, but it may take time. Better hurry. And don't complain." _

Did the man even know the idea of flirting? Of course, Camille isn't that good of a flirt to begin with, but I could tell she was trying. That whole mission she didn't say much and she seemed a little destroyed inside. They may have grown up away from each other, but in her mind she was still with Isa… but Siax would have none of it.

I think at the end of day she figured out that she and him were over. Now she was trying to just scavenge what was left of their friendship. Now she was tearing herself up over it and Siax didn't even know what he was doing to her. And he was leaving me to pick up the pieces.

"How do you create portals?" She suddenly asked. The look on her face was a small smile. To anyone else, it looked real, but I knew that it was the fake smile she put on for her friends. _She doesn't want me to know how she's feeling about him. _

"Well, it's hard to explain. I just…can." I followed her obvious change of the subject with a shrug.

"Could I make one?" She asked with wide and curious eyes.

"No, and you don't want to." I told her with a serious look. "Our hearts were swallowed by darkness, which gave us the power to travel through dark corridors. You would either have to open your heart to darkness or become a nobody like me to do it."

"Oh," Was her witty reply. She then smiled at me. "Don't worry, Lea, I'll get your heart back. Yours and Isa's. I promise." She nodded her head. "Then you won't have to create these dark portals. Hey, then maybe we can go and you can meet Sora, Riku and Kairi."

"Yeah….maybe."


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII (Camille's POV)

The next couple of days I spent either in my room or on a mission. I heeded Lea's words about Roxas, so I gave him space and time. When I first saw him, I about collapsed. He looked just like Ven! But…it wouldn't really be him…would it? Since he lost his memory, I guess I'll never know. I finally decided that it had to be Ven because he could wield a keyblade. Besides my father, Ven was the only person I knew who could control a keyblade. It would make sense for his nobody to be able to control it, too.

It was just another reason to figure out how I got my heart back so that he could get his back, too.

The look on Roxas's face was blank. Well, when I _could_ see it. He liked to hide it under his hood. It bothered me, but I still didn't say or do anything. I know I probably caught his attention, staring at him like a fish out of water with my mouth on the ground.

_He probably thinks I'm some crazy pedophile that's in the organization. _I held back the urge to slap myself in the forehead. Of course, I was the only person who didn't wear a uniform, I stood out. That's what he noticed.

Axel was paired to Roxas for the day, so I thought I was getting the day off. Instead, I was paired with a nobody named Vexen. Siax gave me directions to where he was supposed to be and told me that Vexen would inform me of my mission.

When I walked through the doors, I quickly realized I entered hell.

"Ah, Camille. How nice of you to join us." A blond man with condescending eyes looked at me. Wait, _Even_? This was Even, the guy who watched over little Ienzo. I didn't know much about him, but I feared I was about to.

"Yeah… uh, where am I?" I asked nervously.

"My lab, where else?" He motioned around the room full of a whole bunch of technical things that I didn't even want to describe. "Come, sit." He pointed me to a chair. It didn't seem to be strange in any way, so I cautiously sat down.

I could see someone walking in and I instantly recognized the silver/gray hair. "Ienzo." He looked up from his book and looked at me.

"Camille, it is good to see you." He shut his book and looked at me blankly. "Although, I should inform you that I am now called Zexion."

"Oh…" I lowered my eyes to the ground.

"Now, do you know why you're here?" he asked. I shook my head, and he quickly answered. "I want to figure out how you got your heart back after you lost it. Do you have any ideas?"

"No." I replied softly. "I think it happened during my young childhood, but I don't remember what happened then. My mind draws a blank."

Ienzo looked at me long and hard before nodding his head. "Do you feel anything?"

I nodded my head. "Sometimes I feel my heart is trying to reach the moon. Uh, I think you guys call it Kingdom Hearts?"

"Ok, thanks." Ienzo walked away and Vexen followed behind. He turned around long enough to make a shoo motion with his hand, signaling for me to leave.

What just happened?

Now I was more confused than ever, and nothing seemed to help. With a sigh, I hopped up and walked out the door. As I quietly closed the door, Demyx turned the corner, almost colliding into me.

"Woah, Demyx, slow down!" I laughed a little "Okay, where's the fire?"

"Camille." He looked at me and smiled. "Just the girl I wanted to see. Come on, I have to show you something." He grabbed my hand and before I could form a sentence in my head, I was dragged off to only Demyx knew where.

After a bunch of twists and turns I was officially lost in this castle…again. Still, Demyx just continued to chatter as if he knew exactly where he was (Well, I hope he knows where we were). Soon, he stopped in front of a white door. With a turn of a knob, he opened the door.

The room was small and white, and against the wall was a white grand piano. I looked in awe at the beautiful wood that made the piano. "Demyx, how did you get this?"

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Aww, well, you know, I have my ways." He laughed as I gave him a tight hug around his waist. "Woah, hey now, I'm just glad to finally have a fellow musician in the building. I thought maybe we could jam sometime."

I laughed at him thru his coat. "Of course, just give me some time to get used to playing again. I haven't played since I was living in Radiant Garden." I finally backed away from the nobody and a smiled at him. "Thank you, Demyx. It's wonderful."

He nodded his head towards the piano. "Why don't you try it out." With one more small hug I walked up and sat in front of the piano. Felt the keys first, not putting any real pressure on them. They were smooth and cool.

Then I proceed to press down on random keys on the keyboard. Then I played scales up and down slowly. I could feel my fingers gaining their lost talent as I played scales and exorcises I remembered from my childhood.

"I think I'm going to get going. I'll send Axel your way when he gets back." I barely heard those words or Demyx leaving as I nodded my head in rhythm of the exorcises I played.

Once I had warmed up and gotten used to the keyboard, I thought about what to play next. Instantly, an answer came to me and I just like magic the music flowed from my brain to my fingers to the piano.

_How do I know this song? _I thought for a moment, while still testing out the melody. _Oh, yeah, Mom used to sing it to me. _I played some block chords underneath the melody and once I got both down to where I was comfortable playing them, I started to play the song from the beginning.

I don't know how I created the piano part, or how I knew the lyrics so well, but suddenly the music was flowing thru me into the piano and out of my vocal chords. It took possession of me and I could feel myself being lost to the music. I couldn't see anything but the piano and I could hear nothing but the music.

This was _my_ sanctuary. Here with Isa, Ienzo, Even, and Lea.

_Lea, _I could feel tears come to my eyes. _You're all I have left now. Everyone else has changed so much, but you're still you, right? _I could feel a tear hit my hand as I continued to play and sing.

_Lea, do you think of me as a friend? Or do you take pity on me and stay with me out of kindness? Just how do you feel about me? _

_Because I don't know how I feel about you._

* * *

A/N: Just thought I would add the sweet little ending cause it was chapter 8 ;D Axel is number 8 in the organization, ah-ha, get it! (I'm such a moron).

I bet you could guess what song she's playing without even hearing the lyrics. I'll give you a hint: The title is in this chapter.

Feel free to leave reviews or any positive criticism! :D Thanks.


	8. Chapter 9

I check for reviews and I feel like I'm just all alone. Did the Zombie Apocalypse start or something? lol then I check my views and viewers and it's over a hundred (YAY! :D) AND I have 2 followers (Thank you ZoeyRageQuits, Myfandomneedstherapy, mariposablossom, and dawningfox for favorit-ing and/or following my story. It means a lot to me).

Enjoy the chapter! :D

Chapter IX (Axel's POV)

"Hey, Axel!" Roxas and I finally returned from our mission when Demyx pulled me aside. "Hey, Camille is in the small room, I thought I'd let you know. I don't think she'll find her way back to her room."

I shook my head. Camille was _always_ lost. I should draw her a map, but I'm too lazy to do so.

"Camille?" Roxas asked with a questioning look. "Is she a part of the organization?"

I put on a straight face and answered him. "Yes, but no. She's not a nobody like us, but she used to be a nobody. Long story short, she's been completed. You may have seen her; she's the only one out of uniform here." With a 'thanks' to Demyx I started to walk towards the small room. I didn't know what she was doing there, since there was nothing in there.

"Oh, you mean the girl with brown hair?" Roxas looked at me with realization. "I see her about every morning. The first time I saw her, she stared at me for a while."

"She doesn't know the whole organization, so she was probably trying to put a name to a face." I replied. It was a somewhat true statement, but I knew that wasn't the real reason why. "She actually wanted to meet you."

"I've wanted to meet her as well." Roxas replied. "So she has a heart. Why is she still here?"

"She's here to help her friends." I replied quietly. She's here for Siax, Zexion, and me. She doesn't even know about the other people who are here.

"What's that?" Roxas looked around the hallway for the sound that was reaching us.

"It's…a piano." I replied. I walked quickly, trying to reach the sound. It sounded like the melody that Camille hummed to me the other day. The closer we got, the more we could hear.

"You show me how to see

That nothing is whole and nothing is broken"

I knew that voice from anywhere. It was Camille. She was playing the piano and singing. We stopped in front of the door where the music was coming from and I could hear it clearly.

"In you and I there's a new land

Angels in flight

I need more affection than you know

My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah

Where fears and lies melt away."

"It's…sounds good." Roxas whispered just above the music. I nodded my head before opening the door and walking in. Camille didn't seem to notice us as she continued to play. Roxas came in and closed the door behind him quietly and we just stood there and listened to the music that she was creating.

From the side I could see her head lower a little. I watched her closely, afraid that she was feeling that tug from Kingdom Hearts. That's when I caught the glimmer that left her face and landed on her hand. _She's crying._

I don't know why, but I felt the sudden urge to comfort her. To hug her and tell her that Siax was being a jerk. That everyone would return back to normal once we got our hearts back. That I would be there for her for forever, even if no one else would be.

Her song came to a close, and when her piano stopped reverberating, she lifted her foot off the pedal and sat there frozen. Eventually she moved to wipe her eyes.

"That was…really good." She about jumped out of her skin when Roxas spoke. He walked up to her. "You really know how to play, huh?"

She looked at him kind of shocked before she looked back at me. She then turned back to Roxas and smiled. "I used to play piano when I was little."

"Well that was beautiful." Roxas said to her. "Oh, I'm Roxas."

Camille smiled at him. "I'm Camille. It's nice to finally meet you. How was your first mission with Le-Axel?"

I rolled my eyes at her, but Roxas didn't seem to catch the slip. "I learned a lot from Axel, and I completed my mission."

She smiled sweetly to Roxas, just like a mother would smile to a child. "That's good, Roxas. I'm glad you're doing so well. And you know if you ever need help, you can always ask me or Axel."

Roxas nodded his head. "Okay. Thank you." He turned so that he could face me and Camille. "I'm going to go to my room. It's been a long day." With a couple of nods and goodbyes and a 'goodnight' from Camille, Roxas was off.

Camille stood up from the piano and stretched. "I don't know how long I've been here, but I feel like I've been sitting at that piano for years."

I shook my head at her as I heard her back pop from the stretch. "Here I am running missions and you sit here playing piano."

"I had a mission today." Camille replied with a raised eyebrow. "I was told to go to the labs to meet Vexen. To my surprise it was really Even and Ienzo." My eyes widened at her answer and my brain went into overdrive as she smiled brightly at me. She has no idea what trouble that could be.

I walked up to her and placed my hands on her shoulders. "What happened?" I asked seriously.

She seemed taken aback by my seriousness, but she smiled and answered all the same. "Well, I walked in, Even greeted me and told me to take a seat. Then Ienzo came in and asked me if I remembered anything, which I don't, so I told him that. Then I told him about my heart being pulled towards Kingdom Hearts and he dismissed me. It was really short." She shrugged her shoulders. "Is that…bad?"

I let go of her and took a step back. It wasn't like either of them to just talk to her for a couple of minutes and then let her go. Zexion must have found something. And why would Siax even let her into the labs is beyond me. I thought we were supposed to protect her, not throw her into the ocean to drown. "Don't worry about it." I waved off her growing concern. "It's not bad. They just want to find out how you got your heart back, is all."

Camille frowned at me. "That place…it was horrible. It was like walking into an evil scientist's secret lab." I did the first thing that came to mind. I hugged her the best I could. She seemed a little surprised by this at first, but eventually she hugged back. I knew I gave her an awkward hug, I can't really feel the feelings you get from a hug (although I could feel the small twinge of happiness from the corner of my mind again) and I'm sure she felt it through my hug. Still, she accepted it freely and burrowed her face into my coat.

First I was going to corner Siax. Then I was going to find out what Zexion and Vexen found out about Camille. With the way they just dismissed her, it was definitely something big. I needed to know what it was for Camille's sake. She wasn't going to turn into Vexen's experiment.

_I need to get her mind off of everything. But what do I say?_ I thought while holding her gently in the hug. "You know, there's a new member. Her name is Xion."

Camille looked up and forced that small fake smile on her face. "Another nobody? That brings the numbers up to fourteen." She then giggled lightly. "At least it's another girl. I just hope she isn't like Larxene. That woman is horrible." It was funny listening to Camille almost growl out the blond woman's name. I had heard of their encounter and I was glad Luxord had lent Camille a helping hand against the sadist.

"How about we get you back to your room?" I smiled down at her in hopes that she would smile back at me. She smiled a little brighter at me and nodded her head and I led her from that room back to our corridor to the entrance to our room.

We said our goodnights and we separated into our rooms. I laid the blanket out my bed next to me and I scooted over to the farthest corner of my bed. I knew eventually Camille would quietly walk in here and curl up on the bed next to me. She had done this just about every night to fight the cold weather in the castle. I knew it wouldn't be long cause I could see the goose bumps on her arms when I left her to go to her room.

Just like usual, Camille knocked lightly before opening the door and closing it quietly behind her. She shuffled up to the bed before lying down next to me.

No words were spoken as she curled up around me and I pulled the blanket around her. It was already routine for us. We didn't need words anymore.

Eventually both of us were asleep.

* * *

Dwaaaaa! how sweet. :D I'm too sappy for my own good.

I know that I wrote the lyrics in Sanctuary forward instead of backwards, but I wanted Camille to sing the line in un-reversed English so she could understand it.

Thanks! And few free to review. :D


	9. Chapter 10

A review! :D I was so excited almost fell out of my chair in class. Thank you so much and thanks to everyone who is still reading this story! :D To keep this note short (and i HATE authors notes, they're just in the way of the story) I won't specify people, but I love you all! 3 Just don't tell my significant other. ;)

I'm now in the double digits in chapters! :D this is exciting! :D actually, I checked the word count on word, and the book is over 20,000 Words! (well, that's up to chapter 11).

Thanks for reading, guys! :3

Chapter X

When morning came, Lea was already missing from his room. I stretched before folding his blanket and quietly leaving his room for him. I practically jumped across the hall to my room before walking in a closing the door.

After I washed up and had a small snack to eat, I was ready to go. I walked out towards the gray room. As I got closer I heard raised voices. At first, they just sounded muffled. I could hear them, but not what they said. The closer I got I realized there was only one person yelling.

That's when I recognized Lea's voice.

"How could you let her anywhere near Vexen? Are you _mad_?" Was he…yelling about me?

"It was Lord Xemnas's orders, Axel. I can't go against him." I heard Isa's voice.

"We are supposed to protect her, Siax." Lea let out a long breath. "I can't do that if you send her off into that hellhole." Protect me? Why would I need protection?

"Why are you getting worked up over this, Axel? It's not like you to lose your cool."

"She's _our_ _friend, _Siax. I don't want her becoming a puppet of science."

"You can't possibly like her, you can't feel love, Axel." He can't _love_ me, can he?

"I don't love her, Siax, she is your _girlfriend_!" His voice lowered in both volume and pitch. "You should be more worried about her than I am."

At this point I had enough of their arguing. Gaining courage, I walked into the room to confront them.

"I don't love her, Axel. That was lost long ago." I froze in my tracks. Lea was facing me and Siax had his back turned. Lea hadn't seen that I entered the room yet. I couldn't breathe and my brain stop working. "I never loved her. She asked me out and I just didn't say no. She was a friend and I just didn't stop her."

"She was nothing to you…" Lea whispered with wide eyes.

"She was a friend, nothing more." Isa corrected with a straight face.

"Isa…" Lea's eyes focused on me and Isa turned around to face me blankly. I could see my vision blurring as tears formed in my eyes.

"Why do you continue to call me a name that is not mine?" He didn't show any emotion.

Instantly my sadness boiled over into anger. "Why do you continue to treat me as if I am someone as _heartless_ as you?" I spat in a low voice. The tears threatening to fall cascaded down my cheeks and for a moment my vision was perfect. Lea was standing there like a fish out of water while Isa, no, Siax stood there with a blank face. "You may not have emotions anymore, but I will not let you toy with mine!" I narrowed my eyes at the blue haired man before centering my eyes on Lea. "And you," Lea about jumped out of his skin when I spoke to him. "You don't run around trying to protect me as if I don't need it. I don't need you to survive here. I've been perfectly fine for the last ten years by myself, thank you!"

"Camille, you have to understand-" Siax started to talk calmly, but I cut him off with my hand.

"I don't need to understand. All I need is to find out how I got my heart back so I can get everyone else's hearts back. Then you can go back to being the insufferable _jerk_ you have been since I started going on missions with Lea!"

With that off my chest, I turned around and marched out of the room with my head held high. As soon as I turned the corner, my anger cracked and sadness consumed me. I took off in a run and ran back to the only room I felt somewhat safe in: my room.

Once inside, I stopped myself from slamming the door. I collapsed on my bed and cried my eyes out. Everything was falling apart in front of me.

_"Isa?" I looked at my blue-haired friend with a slight blush._

_ "Yeah, what is it Camille?" He looked over at me with a small smile._

_ "How…How do you feel about me?" I asked while looking down at my hands nervously._

_ "What do you mean?" He asked calmly. "You're my friend."_

_ "Is…Is that all?" I asked him again. "I…I think I like you as more than a friend."_

_ Isa looked at me before smiling softly. "Well, I like you too."_

_ I scooted closer to him. "Maybe we could….go on a date?" _

_ He smiled at me before placing an arm around my shoulder and pulling me to lean against him. "Sure, Camille. How about tomorrow afternoon?"_

_ "What about Lea?" I asked. "We're all supposed to meet tomorrow to hang out."_

_ "He'll be okay. I'll tell him." Isa shrugged it off._

All of that….it was because he didn't want to say no? I couldn't believe it. No, I won't believe it.

I heard the door open and close quietly as someone stood at the door. I didn't pay him one glance as I tried to calm my crying into a silent sob. I heard a sigh before I heard the soft steps up to my bed before he sat down next to me. He patted my back awkwardly as I kept crying. I still refused to look at him as Lea shushed and tried to calm me down to the best of his ability.

"Siax didn't mean what he said, Camille. It is okay." I pushed his hand away before sitting up, allowing my hair to curtain around my face.

"Then what else could he have meant?" I gave him my rhetorical question. "No, he meant every word. He played me for the fool, and I fit the part perfectly."

"Camille, he didn't used to be this way. It's been ten years, ten long years since we have had emotions. It's hard to really remember what emotions are like anymore." Lea reasoned. "It's hard for us to appear so human. Siax has forgotten some of his emotions he felt in his memories. He can't remember how he felt about everything. Once he gets his heart back he'll be Isa again. The same old Isa you remember."

I wiped my eyes on my arm. _You know, he's right. He has to be. _"Thank you, Lea."

"Hey, no problem. I'll always be there for my friends. Got it memorized?" He smiled at me lightly.

I chuckled slightly. "Yeah, I think I do." I gave him a long hug, which he returned in his usual awkward manor. "I'm sorry for what I said. It was wrong of me and I was just upset."

"Hey, it's no problem." Lea replied casually. "Well, do you think you're up for a mission? We get to kill a big heartless."

I chuckled. "What better way to vent than to fight big heartless?" I told him I would do it, but I wanted to wash up first. He waited in my room as I washed my face in the bathroom.

When I got out, Roxas was also there. I smiled at him and gave him a hello. I just hoped Roxas had no idea just what happened.

"Roxas is coming with us because he is a wielder of a keyblade. He has to finish off the heartless." Lea explained. We all stood up and Axel opened a portal for us to use.

"Right, let's do this." Roxas replied before walking thru the portal. I check my wraps around the palms of my hands before entering. Lea followed quickly afterwards.

We entered Twilight Town in the early afternoon. Roxas was already looking around for the heartless and Lea was just looking lazy. "Come on, Camille." Roxas waved me over and I smiled and followed the young man.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Lea rolled his eyes and followed behind the two of us even though he wasn't asked to. Roxas and I let out a laugh I waved the redhead over. He followed us lazily as Roxas and I took out any heartless that appeared.

I must say, Roxas isn't the peppiest person, but I felt so pumped to fight. Maybe it was the day events, but I felt like Roxas's personality seemed to just push me to smile and fight. He just seemed so alive. His eyes held a permanent look of confusion and curiosity in his ocean blue eyes, but he smiled brightly.

His emotions seemed so real. But nobodies don't feel emotions. Was he really a nobody?

"You're quite the fighter." I looked down at Roxas's keyblade. "That's a keyblade, isn't it?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" He asked me with a curious look. "Do you know anything about it?"

"My father was a keyblade master." I replied off-handedly. I looked at his white keyblade with a blue and white rounded end. It was quite beautiful and reminded me of light.

"Really?" Roxas looked up at me with wide eyes. "There are more keyblade wielders?"

"Yeah. There used to be plenty of them." I told him. "But most have either retired or passed away."

"Oh." I took note that Roxas's hopeful eyes died a little. What was he looking for exactly? "Why don't you have a keyblade?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Actually I summoned a black one when I was younger, but my father never taught me to use it. I can't summon it anymore, sadly enough. Besides, I prefer my chakrams." I held out my chakrams to put emphasis on it. "Keyblades are great weapons, but I'm best at ranged fighting."

Roxas didn't reply, so we walked on in comfortable silence. Until I broke it, of course. "So, what are we tracking down, exactly?"

"A heartless called a destroyer." Lea answered from behind us. "We should have found it by now, it's pretty big." He looked around suspiciously as if waiting for an attack.

Still Roxas and I walked on as happy as ever. We joked and laughed and messed around. I even jokingly pushed him and he pushed me back. This was the most fun I had since I left Destiny Island. While I was stressed with the loss of my friends, I was happy there. Then, quicker than lightning I was removed from that happiness and placed here. Even so, I managed to find my happiness here with Roxas and Lea.

And just as quickly as I lost and regained my happiness, it seemed to leave me again.

"Camille!" Roxas pulled me out of my thoughts as he yelled at me and pushed me aside, taking the hit from the heartless dead on. I cried his name and ran to him catching him before he completely collapsed to the ground. There stood the great destroyer. Roxas lied in my lap haphazardly with one of my arms draped over him and the other on the defensive.

Lea was instantly in front of the two of us. The heartless shot a bullet at him, but he easily blocked it with his chakram. I took the time to place my hands on Roxas's chest "Cure." I felt warmth gather in my hands until it overflowed into Roxas's body like a green stream of life. Instantly, his body healed from the strong attack and he looked up at me with a grateful smile.

We both stood up quickly and took our positions next to Lea our weapons drawn. I felt weak, knowing that I drained all my magical abilities curing his injuries, but I wasn't going to let it slow me down.

The destroyer shot at with a death ray, but Roxas dodged to the left and Lea and I dodged to the right away from the ray. Roxas's dodge roll was rough, and he didn't rise as quickly as Lea and I did, so we made it a point to catch the heartless's attention.

"Pick on someone your own size!" I cried as I threw my chakram. It did little to no damage as it clinked harmlessly off the metal body of the destroyer, but it definitely got its attention.

I dodged the round of bullets aimed at me with an acrobatic grace. "Hey, I'm not your size!" I cried as I threw out another round of chakrams at him. Still, I think the worst I did was scratch his metal.

This was going to be a long fight.


	10. Chapter 11

Aren't you guys glad I know my Roman Numerals? :) Otherwise you would have NO idea what chapter it REALLY was. lol

Thanks so much for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites from everyone! I love you guys! 3

Chapter XI

Siax was a moron. To treat our best friend in such a manner was beyond belief to even me. I knew he loved her, he _had_ too. She deserved nothing less.

_No time to dwell on your past self's emotions, Axel. _I told myself as we walked through Twilight Town looking for a heartless. It was a mission for just Roxas and me, but I thought Camille would enjoy the distraction and Roxas could cheer her up. After all, he seemed the must real.

I watched with fondness as Camille and Roxas laughed and joked around. It wasn't much different than my childhood. I felt strange, but I always felt strange around Camille. There was always this light pressure of happiness in the back of my head while I'm around her.

As cheesy and romantic as it sounded, she made me feel complete. Literally. I felt like I had my emotions and, more importantly, my heart back. Maybe we would get our hearts back by the end of this. I was beginning to wonder of Xemnas really wanted that. I was sure Larxene didn't. She didn't have a heart to begin with, I'm sure of it.

On top of that I heard rumors of people going to Castle Oblivion to lure the keyblade master there. If he was anything like Roxas, they would have one hell of a time fighting him. Roxas wasn't the best fighter out there, but he had a great grasp on the basics.

And he only existed for a little more than two weeks. At best. What of this teenage boy that Roxas came from?

"Camille!" I jumped out of my daze to see Roxas protect Camille by taking the attack for her.

"Roxas!" Her voice was slightly panicked as she jumped over to him and grabbed him as he collapsed. She laid him down cautiously, keeping a defensive position at the new found heartless.

_Well, we found the destroyer. _I thought as I summoned my chakrams and jumped in front of Camille and Roxas to block an incoming shot for the monster. I heard Camille mutter and healing spell before my other teammates jumped up, ready for action.

The heartless fired a beam at us, but we all dodged. I checked to make sure Camille and Roxas were okay, and they seemed to be. Roxas was still sore from the recently closed wound, and his movements were slow and slightly labored.

"Pick on someone your own size!" Camille shouted at the heartless. I tensed up as it turned towards her. She couldn't get hurt, she couldn't cast cure twice that quickly and I didn't know if Roxas knew the spell or not. I sure didn't.

Still, her graceful ability to dodge the shots of the heartless like it was a ballet was quite impressive. Her moves were fluid, yet ever changing. She was flipping through the air, but she was in complete control and could turn change directions if the need arose. She even managed to attack the monster while in a defensive move.

"Hey, I'm not your size!" She cried as she threw the weapons. I would have laughed in her face for egging the destroyer on and then yelling at it for attacking her, but it was…well, _attacking_ her.

Still, the metal of the body worked as suffice protection against her halos. I could feel a slight warmth come from my hand as my chakrams caught fire viciously. I smirked as I tossed one before the other, still aflame and heading towards the heartless. Hitting right where Camille scratched the surface, the scratch opened up into a decent sized wound. Camille took this opportunity to strike in the same place as well.

Roxas, having gathered himself a while ago, jumped in as soon as Camille's chakrams rebounded to slice at the sliced metal. The heartless didn't like the idea and tried to shoot at him, but Roxas was smart enough to jump over and on top of the heartless where it couldn't do any damage. The beam landed barely a foot away from Camille's feet.

Roxas dealt the finishing blow, ending the heartless's life and releasing its captured hearts. Camille almost instantly dropped her serious fighting face for her regular smiling face. Roxas turned to look at her before smiling wildly back at her. It was a big smile fest, and I wasn't even invited.

"Thank you Roxas." Camille started. "You saved my life back there." She walked up and hugged the kid playfully. "What would I ever do without you?" She messed up his hair playfully, like a mother would do to her child. Roxas half-heartedly shooed her away before laughing at her obviously fake dejected face.

It seemed that Camille had taken a liking to Roxas. I was glad, if the rumors were true, she was going to need a friend while I'm away at Castle Oblivion.

"Hey, Axel, can we go to that place again?" Roxas asked me with the hopeful eyes of a child. "We can all have sea-salt ice cream!"

"Sea-salt ice cream?" Camille's eyes widened like saucer before she faced me with her puppy dog eyes. "Please, Axel? I'd love some ice cream." She pleaded with 'the face.' She used it all the time as a child and got away with everything, even with Isa. And she was using it on me now.

"Sure." I shrugged my shoulders. "But you're paying." I pointed to Camille. I was joking, of course. I may have no emotions (sort of), but I still remembered the rules about eating with women: always pay for their meal.

Camille smiled and jumped up and down like an overgrown, excited frog. "Yay!" She pulled out a money pouch which looked like it was about to burst with money. "I've got plenty of money for us! Let's go!" She ran forward and grabbed my hand before powerwalking back to Roxas and grabbing his hand. Soon, she was dragging the two of us to the ice cream stand. I didn't even have the chance to ask her why she was so loaded with money.

Once we were seated at the usual spot with an ice cream in hand, I allowed my mind to wander back to this morning.

_"What's gotten into you!" I held back the growl as I faced Siax. "Camille gets tossed into this world and life and she's taken it in stride, but you just had to break her heart?" _

_ "I wanted to see if it would leave." Siax simply stated._

_ "What? What would leave?" I asked with a tone full of worry but my face set in anger. _

_ "It's not hers to keep." Siax started to walk away, but he paused at the door. "I wonder who's she took?"_

I shook my head to prevent the headache. Things were getting too confusing. What did Camille had that would just up and leave? It made no sense and I knew Siax wouldn't say any more than he already had. It was up to me to find the answers. I would make sure to take a visit down to the labs at my first chance.

I glanced over at Camille who sat between Roxas and I. She and Roxas were laughing at something. _Even Roxas looks like a real person. Like he really has emotions. _It was weird how much that boy seemed to feel. _Then again, I'm beginning to feel more myself, especially when it comes to Camille. _I remembered the small burst of anger that coursed through me this morning with Siax. While I didn't think about it then, I did notice it. And then later in her room I felt upset for her. I just wanted to see her smile again.

And Roxas was doing a fine job of cheering her up. The two were just made for each other it seems. They made great friends.

I almost jumped out of my skin when Camille laid her head on my shoulder. I hadn't even realized that she had scooted close enough to even do that. "It's getting cold." She whispered to me as if she was confirming her excuse.

"What am I, your personal heater?" I asked jokingly. The three of us laughed after Camille hummed a 'yes' as a response. "Well come on, we should be getting back anyways."

The many days later I could almost cut the tension with a knife. Camille and Siax no longer spoke to each other. In fact, they avoided each other like a plague. Camille seemed to become more emotional as of late. She would come into my room later in the night when she thought I was asleep and I could just smell the salt of her tears that trailed down her eyes before she came into my room.

On a less personal note there was to be trip to Castle Oblivion. It was confirmed that Marluxia would be in charge of the place, but nothing else seemed to be finalized. Whatever group went with him would be gone for quite a while. I could only pray that Camille was left out of that. Just about everyone knew that Marluxia was planning on overthrowing Xemnas, and I didn't want her caught in the crossfire.

Camille and Roxas had grown so attached that they even did an occasional mission together. I remember one day Roxas had apologized to Camille a billion times at our usual spot for an injury she incurred during one of her missions. When I asked her about it she only shrugged her shoulders and said that she was fine. Knowing her, that meant that it was probably bad enough a cure spell couldn't fully heal it. Still, she never let up on the missions and work she did.

I knew that while I was on the longer missions Siax was sending her down to the labs. It angered me that he would send her to such a hellhole without a second thought. She always seemed to come back fine, but I feared that one day she wouldn't be so lucky.

They had already drawn some blood for testing, which was definitely a bad sign.

The next day a meeting was held, revealing the operation for Castle Oblivion and the members going. I was going, which I figured. But if I had a heart, it would've stopped beating when Xemnas mentioned Camille's name as well.

"Why does she have to go?" Luxord asked politely. "I don't know if she's made out for the job."

"Camille will be doing a separate mission at the castle. She will be directly under Marluxia's supervision, but she shall also stay with Vexen and Zexion so they may further study her."

Camille was quickly informed about her travels and she seemed to take it in stride. She packed lightly and prepared herself mentally for the endeavor while Roxas and I went on one more mission before we would leave.

"Axel, are you and Camille together?" Roxas asked during our mission.

"What? Well, we're friends." I answered him honestly. I could feel the warmth of my cheeks as they slightly tinged. _Am I feeling embarrassment?_

"Well, what does she do every night in your room?" Roxas asked with a small smirk. "I asked Luxord about it and he said you guys were probably 'doing it' every night. What's that?"

My jaw about hit the floor. How many members knew that Camille was coming into my room every night? "No, we're not doing anything like that!" I almost felt a little angry that they would believe so. Camille is a good person; she wouldn't be sleeping with me every night in _that_ sense. "She gets cold at night, so she sleeps with me to stay warm. How did you know about this anyways?"

Roxas shrugged his shoulders. "I saw her leaving your room and entering hers one morning. But I understand, at nights the place does get a lot cooler."

With that said, Roxas and I finally finished our mission and Roxas was heading towards the usual spot and I was on my way to pick up Camille so she could join us.

It was ludicrous to think that half the organization thinks that Camille and I are so intimate. I'm sure she's never been intimate in her live. I couldn't imagine her giving herself to someone. The thought surprisingly made me upset as I tried to imagine some random man from Destiny Islands sleeping with her.

What about Isa? We were young, yes, but Siax and I were sixteen and Camille was seventeen when darkness took our world. It wasn't unheard of for people to do…_that_ when they had been dating as long as Camille and Isa had. Was it possible that she was so upset at Siax because they slept together before the darkness took hold of our world and their relationship?

"Lea, you okay?" I looked down at Camille as she gave me a worried look. "You look so deep in thought. Is it something wrong?"

_ No, she could never have slept with him. She's far too innocent. _I thought as I looked into the emotional, worried golden eyes. They were filled with the innocence that made up Camille. Not the childish innocence, but the innocence of an adult who knew the problems of the world, but still smiled and chugged along anyways. The same innocence where they don't see in black and white; there was a gray area in the Light and Darkness.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about Castle Oblivion." I answered her. "Come on, Roxas is waiting for us at the usual spot." I opened a portal and she smiled before walking up to the portal. I saw her slight hesitation before she glance back at me. Once she saw I was right behind her, she boldly walked thru the portal.

Roxas had gone ahead and bought all of us ice cream, so Camille sat next to him and I sat next to her. We ate at the sea salt ice cream (Camille prefers to lick the ice cream to "get the most flavor out of it" as she says).

_I'm gonna miss this. _I thought. When I spoke it out loud, Roxas was completely confused. Camille and I filled him in. He felt upset that he wasn't in on it, but Camille told him that it wasn't worth telling him since he was better than that.

"This is a stupid endeavor that Xemnas made to separate the dedicated and the faulty." She replied. "If you're not going, that means that you're on Xemnas's good side."

Roxas smiled slightly. "What about you and Axel?"

"Someone has to be there to clean up." I replied solemnly. At least that was why I was going there. I didn't know why Camille was going. I planned on asking her tonight, though.

After some chatting here and there, we all finally left to prepare. Camille gave Roxas a hug and told him she and I would be back as soon as we could.

I made sure to pack an extra set of clothes in case the ones I would wear were to get ripped or torn. I called forth my weapons and started to check over and clean them, making sure they were ready for the battles I would be facing. Really, the chakrams were fine. It was just a physical activity to do to distract me from thinking about the trip.

There was a soft knock on the door before it was opened slightly. "Lea?" Camille spoke quietly as her head just barely peeked in. "Can I come in?"

I nodded to her and she silently walked in and closed the door.

She sat down on the floor in front of me and looked at my weapons with curiosity. "Are they heavy?" She asked.

I shook my head at her. "They're big, but they're as light as a feather."

She nodded her head slowly. "So… who all is going to Castle Oblivion?"

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You don't know?" She shook her head 'no.' I sighed. "Me, you, Zexion, Vexen, Larxene, Lexaeus and Marluxia." I numbered them off with my fingers. "Do you know why you're going?"

Camille nodded her head. "I'm supposed to search the castle for anything strange as well as help Marluxia with anything he needs." She shrugged her shoulders slightly. "That's exactly was Xemnas told me."

"You don't know anything about what you're looking for?" I asked her. "Just something strange?"

"That's all he told me." She answered. "It wouldn't hurt to at least look, though."

The rest of the night we just chatted like we used to. Camille told me more about her time on Destiny Islands. Eventually we both fell asleep on the bed late at night.


	11. Chapter 12

Sorry for not updating! I've been writing, but I just haven't had the time to upload it. (You see, I type my stories in class, but I can't access the internet at the time. XP). I hope you enjoy this! The beginning is just some funnies with Axel and Camille, and then the more serious stuff (Namely Castle Oblivion) will come up towards the end.

ENJOY! And thanks EVERYONE for reading, reviewing, and/or following this! You guys are a real pal! :3

Chapter XII

Morning came and Lea was still in bed. I woke up and was embarrassed to find his arm draped casually over my waist harmlessly. _Am I embarrassed that it's there, or that it doesn't bother me anyway? _As I thought that my cheeks blushed a deep shade of red. I managed to snake out of his grasp without waking him and out of his room. My room was cold and unwelcoming, but I still entered it and walked into the bathroom. I turned on the water on hot and closed the curtain as the water warmed up. I started to undress when I heard something strange in the bathtub. I opened the curtain again and looked inside to see that the tub wasn't draining at all. Slightly freaked, I quickly turned the water off and watched as the water sat still in the tub. I checked to see if the drain was open, and it was. After about five minutes of trying to figure out what was wrong (This is why I'm not a plumber!) I finally gave up. Tossing my clothes back on I sat on the closed toilet seat and thought.

Well, I guess there will be no shower before the big mission. That's _so _gross. Who knows if I'll get a shower there? I'll be disgusting and I'll smell.

What about Lea's shower? Would he mind if I borrowed it? _Well, you share his bed at night, why not the shower? _I thought. Then I realized how suggestive that sounded and I let out a small shudder. "Stop thinking, Camille. It'll get you into more trouble in the end." I told myself as I grabbed my towel and a change of clothes before I left my room and returned back to Lea's room. I quietly walked into the bathroom and shut the door silently before locking it.

The room was just like mine: the door (when opened) would touch the tub on the left. There was a white ring that could hold towels on the back wall. The toilet was next to it up against the back right wall. Then there was a decent sized counter and sink with a wide mirror on the front right wall. Setting my clean clothes and towel on the counter, I moved the curtain and turned on the water.

Once I was satisfied that the water was draining properly, I turned the water on scalding hot and closed the curtain and started to undress. Once I was done and looked at my back in the mirror. There was a red mark from my left back waist to just under my right shoulder blade. It was an injury from a mission with Roxas that hadn't quite fully healed. I had already healed it with magic, but a wound this deep wouldn't heal just from magic. It needed time.

In my thoughts, the mirror fogged up completely. When I came to, I realized that the whole room was fogged from the hot water in the shower. Not thinking about it, I unlocked the door and opened it a crack to vent like I normally do. I quickly hopped into the shower and closed the semi-clear curtain (that stylishly had the nobody symbol printed on it).

I allowed the water to wash all over my body and hair as the heat soothed me. Once I felt my hair to be wet enough, I reached down to pick up shampoo. _I left my shampoo and conditioner in my bathroom. _I thought as my hand froze at Lea's shampoo and conditioner. Of course I would forget that. It would be just too simple to remember little things like that. I hope Lea doesn't mind if I use his.

The shampoo and conditioner was smelled just like cinnamon. The body wash had a manly (and even sexy) earthy smelled that complimented the shampoo and conditioner. They smelled amazing and refreshing. I even sniffed the bottles a couple of times as the hot water poured over me. Then a thought hit me, did Lea smell like this? I never paid close attention to how he smelled; just that he didn't smell bad.

I made it my mission to (secretly) smell him and see if he really smelled like this.

After another ten minutes of sitting under the hot water, I finally turned off the shower. I stuck my hand outside the safety of the bath curtain and snatched my towel before wrapping it around my body. I then walked to the opposite side of the tub and closed the door with my hand gently before pulling the curtain back and stepping out. I dried my hair and body and I quickly got dressed in my clean clothes. As I brushed my hair, I could smell the shampoo and conditioner. I took a calming breath of it before setting my brush down. Checking in the mirror to see that I was presentable, I finally opened the door and stepped out into Lea's room.

Lea was up but his back was turned to me. He was scratching his head in his usual nervous habit and I wondered why. "Lea?" He jumped and turned to face me slowly.

"Hey," He said dumbly.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Sorry, my tub is completely clogged and won't drain at all, so I borrowed yours. I hope you didn't mind?"

He shook his head. "No, I just didn't know why you were in my bathroom." He replied. "Well, I hope you didn't take all the hot water." He walked past me casually and towards the bathroom. "Oh, Camille?"

I hummed a 'what' and turned around to face him. His cheeks were tinted the slightest color of red (or was I just imagining it?), but his smirk was on his face. "You smell nice, Camille."

I blushed slightly and looked away. "I'm sorry, I forgot my shampoo and stuff." He let out a nice laugh before walking into the bathroom and closing the door. Once he was gone, I went back to my room to give Lea some space and to make sure I was ready for today's mission.

I grabbed my bag that had a change of clothes and a bunch of random medical kit stuff. There wasn't much else I needed. So, with my small bag set, I left my room to see Lea already standing outside his door, waiting for me.

"What about Roxas?" I asked him. "Shouldn't we say goodbye to him at least?"

Lea shook his head slowly. "He'll be fine. We'll be back soon." So we headed down towards the exit of the castle.

"Hey, go on ahead of me, I'll meet you at the exit." Lea told me absent mindedly. I had no idea why he would say that, but I just nodded my head and kept walking. "Just walk straight ahead." He reminded me as I left the room to keep me from getting lost in the huge place. I kept walking.

I waited about three minutes before Lea reappeared. "Sorry to keep you." He walked up to me with his small bag over his shoulder. He paused once he reached me. "Camille, stay out of trouble, okay?" He looked down at me worriedly. "If you have the slightest bit of trouble, come see me. Marluxia and Larxene will use you if they get the chance. You'll have to be careful."

"I understand." I replied. I didn't know why they would use me, but I wouldn't put anything past Larxene from when I first met her. Lea then opened up a portal and we left.

Castle Oblivion wasn't much different from the other castle. It was white and plain.

"I feel right at home." I stated sarcastically as I looked around. "White walls, white ceilings, white floors- they're not much different." The room had a raised crystal ball in the center of the room. I walked up to it and looked inside the ball, but it was just a regular, clear ball.

"That's our security." He said. "We can see anything in the castle from here. Surprisingly, they still haven't installed audio capabilities." He shrugged his shoulders. Then he pointed to a door in the back. "There's some bunk beds in that room when you need rest."

I nodded my head. "I guess I better get started with searching for…whatever." Lea nodded his head.

"Stay out of trouble. If you get caught, I can't guarantee I can save you." He told me seriously.

"I gotcha." I waved at him as I headed towards the exit. "I guess I'll start from the top and work my way down. Stay safe." I exited the room quickly and quietly.

Starting from the top floor, I started to search every room thoroughly for anything strange. I would spend about an hour on each room, checking the walls, the floors, and even the ceiling for something or anything. Still nothing came up.

After searching about four rooms straight, I finally decided to walk back to the top floor. My heart was telling me something was amiss, so I thought I would check things out. I traveled to the top floor at a fast walking pace.

I walked into the room Lea and I entered and there was Larxene and another girl. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was young, probably about the kids' age. She looked so scared and sad, so I walked up to her without even giving Larxene a 'hello' and knelt to her height.

"Hello." I started with a smile. She looked up at me beyond her blonde bangs and looked into my golden eyes. "I'm Camille. Who are you?"

"N-Namine." I gave her a reassuring smile at her stutter.

"She's a witch, aren't you, Namine?" Larxene stated across the room. "She has nothing to do with you. In fact, I'd think you would much rather watch your dear little Axel take on our keyblade master." Her voice was sickeningly sweet, and I held back a growl as I stood up slowly.

"The only person deserving of the title of a witch here is you, Larxene." I glared at the sadistic woman angrily and made sure to stand in front of the cowering young girl I was just talking to.

"Look who's talking? A woman who probably stole to feel the anger she feels towards me." She smirked at me. "Tell me, does your heart hurt? Does it yearn for its release from its prison you've locked it in?"

"I didn't steal anyone's heart." I growled lowly. "This one is mine, and mine alone. You're just jealous." I ended the last sentence with a smirk.

"Why would I be jealous of such problems?" Larxene shrugged her shoulders. "The heart just creates hesitations and emotions that create problems. Just like how you feel about Axel, right? The complications are rough, aren't they?" She talked down to me like I was a six year old, by I knew better than attack her for it. I had to stay out of trouble. And that's all Larxene was, trouble.

"Axel is a friend of mine, nothing more." I replied coolly as I walked up to the crystal ball. I could clearly see Lea fighting a boy with brown hair. He wasn't just any boy, though, it was Sora! So he was safe off the Island and was now a keyblade master.

"You're voice says you're just friends, but your eyes say more." Larxene whispered in my ear. "You can see that Axel is losing, and it worries you." She maneuvered her head so that she was whispering in my other ear. "Admit it, you love him." Her last two words were softer than the rest.

Inside I felt turmoil develop. Did I love Lea? He was always my best friend, but Isa…

_Isa doesn't care about you anymore. _I thoughts whispered to me. _He's just Siax now. But Lea is still here. _He _still cares._

I smirked at Larxene. "He's not giving his all." I pointed to the ball in front of me. "He's going to lose on purpose. After all, why would he kill someone as important as the keyblade wielder? That would put quite a kink into the Organization's plans, wouldn't it?"

Larxene allowed the slightest frown before smiling and straightening herself. Still, I was just an inch or so taller than her, so I held my head up and looked down at her. Her face was painted with the fake smile she normally wore.

"Eventually you will run out of use for the Organization." Larxene whispered roughly at me. She grabbed my upper arm with a death grip and she shocked me slightly. "And when you do, I will take great pleasure in tearing you apart, piece by piece. We'll see if your heart really belongs to you or not." She released me and I flex my arm experimentally. The jolt was enough to feel and even leave a slight sting, but not enough to cause any real damage. She laughed her high-pitched Barbie laugh and I held back the urge to roll my eyes at the fakeness of it.

Still, I did not take her threat lightly. I knew that Larxene was waiting in my shadow, waiting to strike. But as long as I remained useful, as long as I didn't give her a reason, she wouldn't dare kill me. I knew to be careful in watching my step.

I left the room to continue my search for anything strange. At least, that was my reason, my justification for leaving the room. Really, I needed time to think. I had new problems appearing left and right, up and down, even at all angles. There seemed to be no end to problems as of late.

First, I had to be careful with Larxene. I didn't know much about Marluxia other than he is friends with Larxene, so I had to be careful around him too. Second, I had to find this secret… something which I was beginning to believe didn't exist. Sure, I only checked four floors out of I don't know how many, but all the rooms were exactly the same. Same size, same color, same results. Still, I wasn't going to stop searching until I checked the whole castle.

Thirdly, Sora was in the building. The boy is only a young teenager, and he's off gallivanting through different worlds and fighting heartless (at least, that's what keyblade wielders do). What was he doing in Castle Oblivion? And what about Riku and Kairi? If Sora was fine, then were they okay as well? I should probably do my best to avoid any meetings with him since only Lea knew of my link to the boy. I had to be extra careful to tread lightly. If Sora found out that I am working for the enemies then he would surely attack me on sight. Even if inside I wanted to help him more than ever, I had to pretend to be the bad guy.

Fourthly, I had to figure out my feelings for Lea. I cared for him, sure. He is a nice person and has been there for me for everything, sure. But did I really _love_ him? That was what I wasn't sure about. I have to figure this out or else Larxene will decide that I do and she'll use it against me every chance she gets.

Put the previous drama and figuring out just how I got my heart back on top of the list and you've got a summary of my problems occurring presently. It's like a rave going on in my brain and no matter how many times I call the cops for noise violations they just don't seem to shut up.

I absentmindedly searched two more floors before Lea appeared in my floor.

"The hero is on his way, we probably should get going." Lea advised me. He opened the portal and we both walked through it just minutes before Sora walked in.

"Have you found anything yet?" Lea asked me casually. I shook my head.

"Nothing." I verified with a frown. "It would help if I knew what I was looking for." Lea, Namine, and I were the only ones present in the room since Marluxia usually kept to himself and Larxene was out "testing the hero" as Lea called it.

"What are you looking for? Maybe I can help?" I turned and faced the pale girl that was just before quietly sitting in her seat in the corner of the room.

"That's just it, I don't know." I shook my head slightly. "Just something strange."

Namine frowned before looking back down at her hands that were placed neatly in her lap. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"Don't be." I told. I walked across the room and sat in front of her. "There's no reason to be. It's not your fault." She nodded her head slightly but didn't say anything more.

"You are in Sora's memories." I turned to face her. "You lived on the Islands with him. He has been worried and has been searching for you as well as Kairi and Riku."

"How do you know?" I asked her. She didn't seem like a person to misuse the knowledge, but I was curious how obtained it.

"I can control Sora's memories." She answered me meekly. "I can see them and change them to what they want." I knew who they were: they were the Organization. "As he climbs the Castle, he's losing more and more memories."

"Has he forgotten about me?" I asked softly.

"Not completely." Namine answered almost instantly. "You name would take some coaxing to remind him, but if he saw your face he would remember you completely."

The words left my mouth before I could retract them. "Let him forget me." Namine looked up at me with wide eyes. "He…If Sora and I meet in Castle Oblivion, I don't want him to know who I am. I would get us both into trouble."

Namine recovered slightly. "You would forget him, too."

"That's okay. Even if I lose my memories, I'll still be the same person. I'll feel the same need to protect him if we ever cross paths. He'll still grow on me, so I'll be okay." Namine nodded her head after a moment of thought. I had made the decision, but part of me wanted to take it back. I didn't want to forget Sora.

"Some things just have to be done." Lea voiced my thoughts from the other side of the room. He looked slightly upset. "It's for the best, Camille." His green eyes seemed to speak to me. _I'm sorry, Camille, _is what they said.

I shook my head and smiled slightly. "I know. It'll be okay."

I was going to make sure of it. Even as I said that I could feel the slight clouding of my memories of Sora. Namine was working fast for me. I'd have to thank for it if I remember what she has done.


	12. Chapter 13

Here's Chapter 13! :D Sorry it took so long! I've been busy with school work. :( But here it is!

Oh, and thank you for the questions! I don't want to create holes in my story, so feel free to ask them, I'll answer them in these author notes.

Forgetting Sora won't make her forget Roxas. While they are the same person in a way, they are also different people with different personalities. She remembers her home at Destiny Island, her friends, and everything...except Sora. It's like how Roxas at the beginning of KHII how he just disappears from everyone's memories, but everything else is the same. In the later chapters, I'll show a flashback of Camille's altered memories from the events in Chapter 1.

A lot of people are going to find out about Camille's and Sora's and Riku's connection, but since everyone in Castle Oblivion dies except for Axel (and you know he won't tell a soul), no one else will know. Roxas WILL see her in his memories, but he'll wait till she gets back to question her and Axel himself. He might tell Xion (I haven't decided yet), but (in my opinion) he doesn't really get close to anyone else in the Organization to just walk around and say to everyone and their mothers' "Hey, I saw Camille in Sora's memories! We better question her!" So her secret is safe...for now. :P

Camille WILL remember Sora before this whole Castle Oblivion Shindig is over. SPOILER! Riku will actually remind her of him (Since he doesn't really forget Sora during Castle Oblivion) END OF SPOILER! But, as I will explain later in the chapters, Namine, at Camille's request, rushes the process of Sora forgetting her so they could fight without issue. During the battle, Namine actively makes sure that Sora doesn't remember Camille, although he does get the sense of knowing her. He won't remember her until she remembers him.

I hope that answers all your questions! Feel free to post more, I will always do my best to answer them! I don't want any plot holes forming. :D

Chapter XIII

I felt absolutely horrible after my fight with Sora. He may be young, and I did go easy on him, but that doesn't mean that his hits didn't hurt. For a sword with a blunted edge, that thing left scratches I just couldn't explain. I was just glad Namine locked away Sora and his friend's powers and abilities as soon as they walked into the castle.

Camille saw my pained look and actually casted cure on me to heal my wounds from the battle. It helped quite a bit, but not completely. White magic such as cure would never completely heal anyone who is in darkness.

Larxene came back after her beating and I could see Camille bite her tongue literally to keep from saying anything. At least she was trying to behave. Larxene didn't like her already.

"He's on his way to save his little Namine." Larxene dramatically placed the back of her hand on her head. "Too bad it took a bad guy such as myself to remind him of your name." She laughed her usual high laugh. "Soon, he'll forget Kairi completely."

"He'll never forget Kairi." Namine started. Larxene's face fell and she looked at the young girl questionably. "No matter how much I scatter his memories, he'll never completely forget her. After all, I am her shadow."

Larxene didn't respond, but Camille opened her mouth.

"Hope that doesn't put a kink in your plans, Larxene." Camille smart mouthed with a glare. I held back the urge to smack her up side her head.

"I really worried about _you_ putting a kink into our plans." Larxene stated offhandedly. She exposed a card and threw it at Camille and Camille caught it skillfully. "I hope you put up a good fight. I'll be watching."

Camille's eyes glared holes through the sadistic woman but I could tell she was worried. I was worried. She didn't come here to fight, and now she was going to fight Sora. "Don't die out there!" Larxene faked concern before laughing.

She looked at me and I knew what she wanted. I opened a portal for her to get the floor she needed to go. "When you're ready to leave I'll open a portal for you." I told her gently. She nodded her head before walking through the portal. I turned and saw her on the crystal ball so I closed the portal. She pocketed the card on the camera and sat on the lower steps waiting for Sora to meet her. She fidgeted every once and awhile, but she didn't show much sign of distress other than that. It was hard to read her face on the camera, which was probably better for her since Larxene was watching quite intently.

"Release Sora's and his friends' abilities and powers." Larxene ordered Namine. I instantly started to panic.

"Woah, that's a little much, don't you think?" I tried to reason with her. "We all fought with his abilities sealed, why throw Camille under the bus, especially when she doesn't have the powers we nobodies have?"

"Worried about her, Axel?" She raised her eyebrows at me. "You've gone soft for this woman. How could you ever do your job with such affections?"

Larxene cornered me. If I protested, I risked losing my undercover status. If I didn't, I risked Camille's life. "She'll be okay." Namine spoke from her corner softly. "It's her heart and emotions that makes her strong. Sora wouldn't kill her anyways."

I didn't know Namine well, but she came off as bright. She seemed to trust Camille enough to take care of herself. I would too, unless something bad happens. I trust Camille, but if things got rough, I was definitely going to jump in.

I nodded my head to Namine, giving in to Larxene's command. She seemed pleased enough, so she continued to look into the ball camera. I stood across from her and eyed Camille as Sora came in through the door.

_Please be okay, Camille. _I thought while trying to retain a blank face. _I don't know what I'll do if you're injured. _

Camille and Sora sat and chatted for a while. At first, Sora seemed confused by her appearance by the way he shook his hands at her and how he cocked his head to the side. Then he started to stomp and called forth his keyblade, which meant that Camille had said something to anger him. She held her arms out as if asking him to wait and she continued to talk and Sora once again held that confused stance. She then revealed her chakrams and took a fighting pose and Sora took his with Donald and Goofy.

At first Camille took a defensive position. She dodged magic attacks and blocked Sora's and Goofy's physical attacks. She occasionally threw a strike, but they were half-heartedly.

"She's weak. She can't even land a hit on Sora." Larxene stated with a roll of her eyes. "Figures. She's a pretty face with no strength."

I smirked at the blond woman. "You're wrong." She looked up at me, but I continued to watch the fight. "Camille analyzes her opponents before really trying to fight. She's testing their abilities and feeling out the range of their attacks. She also does this to wear her opponent down." I smirked. She fought like this against me plenty of times. By now, however, she knew me well enough to skip this process. "Once she deems necessary, she'll strike out."

Larxene didn't reply so I assumed she had no rebuttal to my words. Donald landed a blizzard spell on her, which froze her legs to the ground. She blocked Goofy's attacks before casting a small harmless fire spell at her feet to melt the ice. It wasn't melting fast enough for her as Sora jumped to come in with the killing blow.

"She's done." Larxene muttered absentmindedly while waving her hands. "She can't dodge his attack." She turned away from the camera satisfied with her synopsis of the battle outcome. Still, I held onto my faith in Camille and watched the video with bated breath.

Camille bent her back to perform a backhand spring. Using her strength a momentum, she forced her feet out of the ice and away from the finishing blow. With a back flip added to the handspring she lashed out her right chakram with blinding speed and struck the keyblade so hard that it actually disarmed Sora.

She threw her other chakram straight towards the Sora with deadly accuracy, but Goofy jumped in front of Sora and blocked it with his shield, but the speed and strength of the blow surprised the animated dog and his shield went flying.

"She seems fine to me." I informed Larxene. With a snap, she shot around and narrowed her eyes at the crystal ball.

We both watched as Camille charged at the duo, dodging lightning formed by Donald before reaching out and griping her returning chakram from her attack on Goofy. With a jump, she stood on Goofy's shield and slid around the white floor to where Sora's keyblade and her other chakram was.

She stepped on the edge of the rounded shield to stop it and to flip it in the air as she bent down and picked up her chakram. Camille left the keyblade on the ground as she turned and gripped Goofy's shield and blocked Donald's fire spell with it. Wielding it like an oversized chakram, she threw the shield straight at Donald, who was hit with full force, knocking him down and dealing quite a bit of damage.

Camille was beginning her strike. I would give her about two more minutes before she comes out victorious. What struck me odd was the fact she was winning a match three against one. Did she confuse Sora and the others enough to weaken them in battle? What did she say to the group anyways?

Camille was a strong fighter; but I doubt she is just stronger than the three combined. They aren't the brightest crayons in the box, so maybe she was just outsmarting them completely (which was probably the case.). She just needed to hurry up and finish her fight before something bad happens.


	13. Chapter 14

Since it took me SOOOO long to update, I thought I'd give you two chapters to read. Sorry for the wait! Blame school. :(

By the way, I am in no way a gymnast or a cheerleader or anything of the sort, so if I use the wrong terminology for the moves that Camille uses, let me know!

Chapter XIV

For a young skinny boy with a giant key for a weapon, Sora sure did pack quite a punch. I was in pain and my muscles were screaming for rest, but I knew I couldn't stop the fight. I had to fight the boy until a winner was finally determined.

I had been honest from the start. I told him I knew Namine and that I was with the group that held her (although I pointed out that I wasn't part of the same group, just with them). I then told him I wanted no trouble, but I had no choice in the matter. I was to test his memories and he should do his best to fight back. Then the battle began.

Donald was down, and Goofy was currently disarmed, but Sora re-summoned his keyblade and was on the attack. I dodged swiftly, veering to the left before striking out, leaving a gash in his arm when I used my chakrams as brass knuckles to punch him with. He sent a horizontal slash at me, and I jumped up and landed on his keyblade. I instantly pushed off flipping over him and landing before turning and slashing at his back, leaving a large cut on him.

"Never leave your back open for attack." I instructed him before hopping away from him to give him a moment to turn.

Out of the corner of my eye I caught sight of the shield with just enough time to watch it slam into my right arm and side with enough force to knock me to the nearby wall. The shield rebounded back to its owner and I collapsed onto my knees.

"And you should never forget about all of your opponents." Sora smirked and he stood straight, although pain was evident in his eyes.

I chuckled before standing slowly. "I'll keep that in mind." With a matter of seconds lightning struck Goofy head on and he was electrocuted thoroughly. He collapsed in pain, using his shield to hold himself up.

Sora charged at me, and I flipped to dodge, but he moved with me, following my movements. I used a butterfly kick to change direction before going into a dive roll to avoid the swing of a keyblade.

I stood back up and threw my chakram out at Sora, but he charged and blocked the weapon. I blocked the blade with my remaining chakram, using my open hand as support by gripping my straining wrist.

Goofy struck at my back, which forced me to force Sora off me with a strong push before blocking Goofy in his strike.

And that was a fatal cost.

Sora recovered quicker than I expected and slashed at my back, reopening my wound from earlier. I let out a strangled cry before collapsing. Goofy didn't pursue me, but he held his shield up, ready for me to throw my chakram at him.

He didn't expect me to trip him. I continued the move and like a helicopter; I turned using my hands to hold me up as I spun and knocked Sora off his feet. I was instantly at my feet and held my chakram at Sora's neck. He stared at me with wide eyes.

I felt a tap of a staff on my shoulder and I slightly turned my head to see Donald (when did he get up?) and Goofy standing right behind me with their weapons pointed at me. I smirked before lowering my weapon from Sora's neck.

"You win." I said simply before allowing my weapons to take their place passively on my wrists as normally sat. "Well fought." I held my hand out and casted a cure magic on Sora, Donald and Goofy, ridding myself of my last reserve magic. I backed away from the trio to allow them to help Sora up.

Once he was up and looked at me with confusion. "Why…why did you heal us?"

I shrugged my shoulders and placed my hands in my pockets. "You can't continue to climb the castle to save Namine if you're injured." I removed one hand, tossing him the card I held onto. "You'll need that."

"Who are you?" Sora asked with a quizzical look. "You don't wear the same clothes as them, but you fight for them. Then you heal me and treat me like a friend. Just what are you up too?"

I smiled softly at his determined look. "I…I feel like I should protect you, Sora. Maybe this is unconventional, but it's the best I can give you for now. Continue up and save Namine, Sora. And don't lose sight of your friends." I lowered my eyes and sighed. I could feel my adrenaline wear off and the pain started to slowly overwhelm me. "If you're not careful, you could lose them."

I held my arm out like Lea always did to open a portal, and I wasn't disappointed when a second later a portal appeared. I sighed in relief as Sora and the other gasped in surprise as I made my way to the portal.

I was suddenly back in the main room with Lea staring at me worriedly and Larxene slightly upset. "Why did you heal him?" She asked hotly.

"If you want him to do as you want him to, you'll need him alive." I replied. "While you guys push him with anger, I can be the one light, the one person that pushes onward. He'll become my friend and eventually he'll follow me to the top of the castle. By then he should be your puppet, right?"

Larxene eyed me strangely, as if wondering if I was worthy enough to be let in on her and Marluxia's big 'secret'. Of course it didn't take real smarts to know they were planning to overthrow Xemnas. I didn't know exactly what to do about it yet, but I had until I was gonna play on both sides of the coin. If I could get on their good side, I could get on their good graces. At least until Sora made it to the top to destroy them.

That one fight with Sora explained everything to me. He was a strong hearted keyblade wielder. He was powerful and passionate and I knew that would be the Organization's downfall. Namine wouldn't let him become a puppet. He wouldn't allow himself to become that.

I wouldn't allow it to happen. But until it did, I had to play double agent.

"Very smart, Camille." I turned and faced Marluxia who was staring at me carefully. "You appeal to Sora's kindness and friendliness while we light his anger. With a friend like you on his side, you could fan the flames we build until he engulfs himself in anger and hatred."

I nodded my head. The pain was beyond overwhelming now. I could barely hear anything anymore except the rush of my blood. All I could see was the ground coming closer to meet my face.

I stopped midair, but I couldn't really feel much. My eyes were becoming blurred and my mind was blacking out. I was passing out. As I lost consciousness, I could see a red outline. _Lea's hair. _


	14. Chapter 15

You know the old saying about certain things hitting the ceiling fan? Well that's about to happen for the next two or three chapters. ;)

To answer your questions, I'm not quite sure if I want her to meet the Riku Replica. But she WILL meet Riku, the next chapter to be exact. She's has plenty of potions in her bag she brought to Castle Oblivion, so she'll be fine... for now. We all know Camille has a tendency to land into trouble.

She still remembers Riku completely. In the next chapter she will recount a memory from chapter one that has been altered by Namine's abilities.

I hope that answers all of your questions! :D I'm working through Chapter 16 as we speak... it's probably going to be pretty long! There's gonna be some action and maybe reveal how Camille lost her heart and got it back. If I don't reveal it in chapter 16, I will in 18, Promise. :D

I think I've been slacking on the "Axel's POV" and "Camille's POV". My bad. XP

Just to give you an idea how long this story is so far, it's 71 pages in Word and almost 29,000 words. O.o

And I'm just scratching the surface with this story. I've even started planning the sequel (Which will take place during Dream Drop Distance if I have it my way). That's how far I've planned ahead in the story. We'll get there, eventually. :D

Thanks for sticking with me so far! You guys are awesome :3

Chapter XV (Axel's POV)

I could see the blood start to bleed through her back and I started to panic. She collapsed and I reached out and wrapped my arms around her waist while trying to be careful not to hurt her any more than she already was. Instantly I turned her around so that my arms were supporting her on her shoulders and under her knees. I made sure to avoid her injury.

She looked up at me quizzically, her eyes not really looking at me. They clouded over before she closed her eyes and relaxed, passing out in my arms. I gently picked her up and summoned a portal to the basement to bring her to Vexen and Zexion to be looked over.

"Looks like the princess was too weak after all." Larxene snickered and I refused to retort as I quickly left. As I exited out the other end of the portal, I recognized Zexion. He looked up from his booked seemingly bored, but he quickly stood up and motioned to the cots in the room.

"What happened?" He asked me quizzically while pulling out a potion for Camille. I set her down gently on her side.

"Larxene sent Camille after Sora. He stabbed her in the back." I explained. "It shouldn't have been strong enough to do this much damage, though."

"It's a reopened wound." Zexion pulled up Camille's shirt, exposing the long gash along her back. "See, there are parts of the wound that are still closed. The keyblade master reopened a previous wound."

Zexion held his hand out and casted a basic cure, but it barely helped at all. He held his chin, clearly confused. "What, is something wrong?" I asked him trying not to sound worried about it.

"Well, white magic should have a stronger effect on her than it did." Zexion stated. "It's quite strange that it doesn't. Having a pure heart should have helped." A pure heart?

"You mean pure like made of pure light?" I asked, now confused. Camille was sweet and kind, but no one had a pure heart. No one except the Princesses of Heart had pure hearts.

"Exactly. But all the Princesses of Hearts were accounted for and have retrieved their hearts, so how does she have such a pure heart?" All I could think about was Camille's safety, and I held back to urge to rip the potion from Zexion's hand and give it to Camille. He seemed to realize the severity of the situation because he popped the top off and started to administer the potion on the wound (You could also drink the potion, but that's usually less affective). The wound closed, but there was a red semi-healed cut across her back.

"As long as she doesn't aggravate it, it won't reopen." Zexion determined. "She'll be out for a little bit." I nodded my head and backed away. I knew Zexion would take care of Camille while she was gone. Just as long as Vexen didn't try anything, everything would be okay.

After a while I left and rejoined the people at the top to see Vexen. "Ah, Axel, glad you could join us."

"What did I miss?" I asked with a small smirk. Larxene smiled and pointed to her crystal ball.

"Vexen is trying out his new toy model: a Riku replica." I knew the boy was here in the basement levels, but I didn't know if Camille knew he was there or even remembered him. She had forgotten her memories of Sora; would she forget her life on Destiny Islands completely?

Of course, the Riku replica lost the match. His keychain he left behind turned out to be the next card for Sora. You could see the turmoil in Sora as he tried to figure out why his closest friend attacked him.

Vexen quickly left to find his now "broken" toy to fix him and prepare him for the next battle. I was just glad he was spending his time on the top floor as opposed to the basement with Camille.

Once Vexen was gone, Larxene looked towards me. "He sure is a pain in the butt. I'm glad he's gone."

"He'll be back once he finishes fixing his little toy." I shrugged my shoulders and smirked. "He's not one to jump into the fight."

"He is a coward, isn't he?" Larxene laughed brightly. "You have a way with words, Axel." She then glanced at me slyly. "So how's Camille doing?" How could you make it more obvious that you don't care?

"Fine enough." I shrugged my shoulders. "Zexion is watching her."

"Too weak to watch over herself, huh?" Larxene stated calmly as she pulled nonexistent wax out of her ear in boredom.

"She fought a good battle." I shrugged my shoulders to cover the offence. "After all, she fought ALL three of them with no limits on them. Namine has been kind enough to lock away all of Sora and his friends' abilities for us." I pointed out.

The blond woman just frowned before leaving towards the room Marluxia usually stays in. I turned to Namine and looked at her. "So, I'm guessing you suppressed his memories quick enough?"

Namine nodded her head slowly. "I've buried his memories of her. It was hard during the battle because he tried to remember her, but I managed." She looked down at her linked hands in her lap. "They're just as tightly locked away as his memories of Kairi. He'll get a sense that he knows her, but he shouldn't completely remember her unless she remembers him first."

I was confused. How could she remember him without him remembering her? How could she possibly remember if Sora couldn't? "Camille still remembers her home, her life, and her friends on Destiny Islands, but she doesn't remember Sora. If someone else remembers Sora and they remind her, it will reawaken her memories and, in turn, Sora's." Namine explained without question.

It was strange, but it made some form of sense. Camille's heart was connected to Sora, the line was just blurred. If she connected the dots, then it would reconnect their hearts and in turn awaken the memories of each other.

I was jolted out of my thoughts as Larxene and Marluxia walked out of the room together. They cornered me, figuratively of course, and started mentioning Vexen. I could tell that they meant for me to kill him.

After all, how much more obvious could it be when you say that what Vexen was revealing to Sora in the image of Twilight Town was "treason" to the Organization? Why, as the assassin of the group, I would have to follow my orders.

I may not voice it, but I really _do _hate the icky jobs.

I sported a smirk and a sarcastic attitude as I entered Twilight Town to intervene. At least I gave a lovely "Goodbye" Before ending his life in a gulf of flames. If Camille had seen what had happened, she would have skinned me alive figuratively and most likely literally. She was one of those "No one deserves to die" goody-two-shoes.

It's easier to forget that rule when you have no heart to feel sympathy with.

After conducting my dirty work Sora turned to me quickly. "Axel! Where are Namine and Camille?" I didn't show it, but I was stunned. Did he remember her?

"What are you talking about?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "You know she's on our side, right?"

Sora nodded his head. "She told me that she is just like Namine." Sora replied. "She said she was forced to fight me."

Sora had no idea how right he really was. "Sorry, but Camille isn't able to visit." I said emotionlessly. Sora narrowed his eyes and deepened his stance. Just what did Camille say to Sora to make him feel so defensive? Maybe it's a mixture between Namine messing with his head and anger he's feeling for keeping a hold of Namine.

"Do I know Camille?" Sora asked me. He seemed confused and he was obviously trying to think. "Did I forget her too?" He looked at his friends with a sad look.

"Well, I dunno Sora. Did she live with ya?" Goofy asked Sora. Sora shook his head sadly.

"I don't remember her. But I can't shake the feeling that we've met before." He frowned. I almost, _almost _felt bad for the guy. He was so torn, but he couldn't remember a thing. I guess it's good that Namine knew what she was doing. She rushed the process of him forgetting Camille so when they fought he wouldn't have a chance to remember her at all.

I waved my hand dismissively at him. "Not like it matters. After all, you are on the 'good' side and she's on the 'bad' side. She's a roadblock on your path to saving Namine. Why worry about her?"

I didn't give him a chance to answer me. I opened my portal under my feet and allowed myself to be covered in darkness. I walked out, reentering the top floor room with Marluxia and Larxene smirking at me.

"We weren't sure whether to trust you or not." Larxene stated. "I guess maybe you do have what it takes to go against Xemnas. With the three of us, we'll be unstoppable." Well, there was the proof I needed. But now I was in their posse, and I had to play the part until the right time would come and I could take both of them out.


	15. Chapter 16

You know, it's so cool to see who reads my story. People from Spain, Sweden, Italy, Australia, and even Bahamas have at least looked at the story once! That, to me, is pretty darn cool!

Oh! I haven't played CoM in awhile (It's not my favorite game, honestly. I haven't played it since it first came out), and I haven't played thru 258/2 days (DARN YOU R BUTTON! WHY DON'T YOU WORK!) so my information may be off, but I THINK you fight Riku replica multiple times before Axel kills off Vexen. Don't you fight him like twice and then the next battle is Vexen who you rape at Twilight Town and then out of mercy, Axel decides to "OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" (ah, ha I made a funny).

But I may (and probably, I AM human, after all) be wrong. If I am...just run with it. lol it seems to fit the story well enough, I think. :D

Chapter 18 is gonna be LONG! I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to leave Castle Oblivion already and just get to KH2. But I don't want to rush it.

THANKS! :3 (There's an A/N at the end, you'll see why)

Chapter XVI

"_Who are you?" I stood up from my sitting position on the stairs. A young boy with brown hair and blue innocent eyes ran into the room and stopped halfway. He had two companions which, surprisingly, was a dog that stood on two feet and had a shield and a duck with a staff. The young boy took a fighting stance, and with a flash of light, a keyblade formed._

"_Why, hello to you too." I smiled at him with a slightly raised eyebrow. "My name is Camille. And you are?"_

_The boy lowered his weapon and cocked his head. "I'm Sora. This is Donald," He pointed to the duck, "And Goofy." He pointed to the dog._

_I nodded my head to each one of them. "A pleasure to meet you." I said with a smile, but then it turned to a sad frown. "I apologize, but I must fight you."_

"_What?" Sora looked at me in confusion. Then his eyes lit up with anger and he took a stance. "You! You are part of that group!" His fighting stance deepened. "Release Namine!"_

"_Now, hold on Sora," Goofy spoke up with a strange accent. "Don'tcha think it's strange she's not in the same uniform?"_

_I shook my head sadly. "I'm sorry, but I don't have that kind of power. You see, Namine and I aren't much different."_

I remember that. That was when I first met Sora. He seemed so honest. And for a young child he was quite powerful.

_I heard the doorbell ring in my small apartment and I stood up to answer the door. It didn't really surprise me to see Kairi at my door._

"_Ms Camille! Come quick! Riku's hurt!" Kairi cried out of breath. I sighed and nodded my head, shutting my apartment door and following the young girl out to her boat. On the shore sat Riku holding his leg in slight pain._

"_Here, let me see." He held out his leg reluctantly to me and I checked it. "It's just a bad scrape." I told him. I placed my hand over him and casted a cure spell, closing up his wound for him. He thanked me and tested his leg. "What are you guys doing over on that island anyway?" _

"_Nothing!" The duo smiled at me._

That's was before I was taken off the Islands by Lea. I wonder if the two are safe. But why am I seeing all my memories? Oh, yeah, I was passed out. Guess I should wake up sometime soon. I don't want to worry Lea.

It felt like a long time, maybe it was a couple of minutes, maybe hours, I couldn't tell in the warm, dark embrace of unconsciousness. Eventually I forced my eyes open.

The room was white like all other rooms, but it was darker in the room. I looked around and it looked a lot like the top floor room, but Ienzo was in here.

"Ienzo." I tried to sit up, but the sharp pain in my back told me to stay right where I was.

"Don't move." He instructed. "You reopened a wound in your back. I have no more potions to spare, so you will have to deal with it until we take care of Riku."

"Riku?" I asked with wide eyes. Was he talking about Riku from Destiny Islands? He couldn't be.

"Yes, we found Sora's friend in the basement climbing his way up. We were using him originally to turn him against Marluxia and Larxene, but since Vexen has faded away, our best decision is to eliminate the boy all together."

"Even faded away?" I stupidly thought out loud. What was going on? How long was I out?

"Lexaeus is dealing with Riku right now." I almost jumped out of the cot I was in out of fear for Riku's safety. I then almost did a second jump in pain as I could feel my back cry out to me.

Ienzo was instantly at my side. "You should not move. I don't have any more potions to spare."

I have potions in my bag. I brought them just in case. But that was in the top floor next to Lea's bag. But what would I do when I got the bag? I couldn't sit here and wait for Lexaeus to come back, but I couldn't just go anywhere, Ienzo wouldn't just let me go and run off to stop Lexaeus and who knows who else is watching. I needed to blend in.

And I knew just how.

"I have potions and clothes in my bags. They're on the top floor on the cots. They're the only two together. Can you get them for me?" I asked sweetly. "I don't want to sit around in bloody clothes with a gaping wound in my back.

Ienzo took the bait and nodded his head. "I'll be back." He opened a portal and exited thru there. The portal didn't even close and he came back not even thirty seconds later. He handed me both bags and I opened mine and pulled out a couple of potions. I drank two potions and soon I was feeling a lot better. I stood up slowly to test my ability. I then opened the second bag before looking at Ienzo with a raised eyebrow.

"Can I change…alone?" I asked with a small smile. He nodded his head and turned to walk into the far door which led to a hallway to the first floor. He told me he would give me ten minutes and he walked out of the room. I quickly pulled out my clothes and changed into a clean set before looking into Lea's bag and pulling out his extra uniform.

_Please fit me. _I begged as I unzipped it and threw it on. The uniform wasn't meant to be worn over another pair of clothes, so it filled Lea's uniform out. I pulled up and tied my skirt it around my waist so it would fill out my figure to look more masculine and it wouldn't feel uncomfortable. Zipping it up like they do, I found the arms were only semi-tight (compared to Lea, it was definitely looser), the chest plate was pushed up against my chest, but the slight bulge from my skirt wrapped around my waist, making me appear more masculine. The legs were too long, but I folded the legs up and tucked them in my boots before folding the sleeves in. Pulling out Lea's gloves, I slipped them under my braces/chakrams. I took a glance at myself to make sure I looked anonymous as I pulled my hair back deep into my hood as I pulled it over my head and eyes. I was ready.

I slipped out of the room quietly and left quickly downstairs before Ienzo could come back and search for me. Running down the stairs, and into the first room I went. I quickly searched the room for anything strange (When I say I searched, I glance from one wall to the other and said "Yup, it's white"). I raced down the hall and into the next room. No Riku.

I raced down the next room, but still nothing. Just how big was this basement anyway? Was this castle not big enough to begin with? With a sigh I glanced around the room before jogging through the door and into the hallway. I wonder if Ienzo knows I ditched him yet? It must have been about ten minutes, so if he doesn't already know, he'll know soon. Sorry, Ienzo.

I froze when I heard voices coming from the door in front of me. I held my breath to hear everything.

"I do not…fear it!" That's Riku's voice! I found him! But who was he talking to?

"I sense that you do." Oh, that's right! Lexaeus was there to deal with him. "You're also capable of controlling the darkness. Cast away your useless fear. Open your heart. Embrace the darkness." Was Riku lost in the darkness that took over Destiny Islands? If so, how did he end up here? Maybe a fluke, or maybe we are in a realm of darkness. Father always said there was three realms: The realm of light, the realm of darkness, and the realm between.

"And if I say no?" Riku's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Then you will lose both light and darkness," My eyes grew at the implications of his words. "And disappear!" I heard the clashing of weapons and I instantly went into panic mode. I had to help Riku!

Opened the door quickly, but it seemed that neither noticed my entrance. Lexaeus struck out at Riku, but he quickly dodged and struck out with his own bat-like weapon.

The nobody took the hit like a champ before slamming his weapon into Riku. He flew to the back wall furthest from me.

"This fight was over before it began." He lifted up his ax to finish off Riku as he closed his eyes in defeat. I raced forward and jumped in front of Riku. Lifting my arms up and crossing my wrists in an X fashion, I silently cased a small protect spell to add strength as his ax came down. I blocked it at the handle to keep it from slicing through my small shield and me and Lexaeus's came to a powerful halt. I struggled to keep the shield spell up under the man's strength.

"Axel, you betra- you're not Axel. You're too short." He looked down at my hooded figure in puzzlement. "Camille? What are you doing down here?"

"Sorry, but I can't let you hurt Riku." I told him, a frown was all that was visible to him.

"Camille?!" Riku sat there dumbfounded like a buffoon, and if I wasn't busy saving his life I would have smacked him over the head.

"Get up! We have to fight!" With a push, my magic shield pushed Lexaeus back and off of me. I stood straight and tall.

If I pull out my chakrams, Ienzo will know it's me if he's watching. _If I don't, he'll think I'm Lea and he'll go after him, wouldn't he?_

No, Ienzo is smart. He'll go to the top and find Lea up there just fine. He'll put two and two together and come after me. I've only just bought myself time. But time is all I need.

Riku walked up beside me and took a fighting stance with his sword in his right and his left hand held out in a "come hither" relaxed gesture in front of him.

I casted a fire spell to start the fight. It was small and weak, but it wasn't sent to injure, it was casted to distract. It smoked quite a bit when Lexaeus hit it with his weapon, and Riku was instantly on the move. He ran up and attacked Lexaeus, hitting him in the chest plate of the uniform. Surprisingly, the strength of the attack pushed the heavy nobody back, but it didn't really do any damage.

Without flinching, Lexaeus swung out his sword like ax at the young boy, and I threw up a shield to protect the boy. I flinched at the strength of the strike, but I held up the shield over the silver haired boy. "Strike, Riku!" I called to him. He pulled his left hand back before thrusting forward to stab the nobody, but he seemed to be hard as a rock.

Did we pick a battle we couldn't win? Did this guy know pain at all?

* * *

A/N: The battle shall continue in Chapter 18! And poor Zexion, he's gonna make the biggest mistake in his career (how? because I said so for Camille's sake. Even if he IS smarter than that). Next chapter Zexion will state that the camera's are trained not to zoom in on those with the dark cloaks, which grants Camille her invisibility up until her fight with Lexaeus. Zexion, w/o thinking (because he probably already assumes by know that Siax and Axel are working their way to the top to take over) will confront Axel.

He doesn't think it's Axel, but he's going there to get answers. Zexion will pretend to think it is Axel in hopes that Axel will spill some information on her, but Axel knows as much as him (Since she did steal his clothes) and he'll quickly figure that out.

What I'm trying to say is Zexion is quite OOC (sorry, Zexy fans! I love him too!), but that's what he has to do to fit the story. At least, that's what I deem he has to do, and what I say, goes. (that's the cool thing about being an author)

Thanks so much for reading! :D You guys ROCK!


	16. Chapter 17

So, happy belated Valentines Day! I didn't do a Valentines Day Special because... well, they're not really together... yet. ;)

This chapter is more about Axel's side of things. It's a small chapter, but I'm going to put more chapters out soon. Don't worry, the next couple of chapters will be bigger with more action and stuff. :D It's exciting.

Oh, and the wound that Camille had reopened is the same wound that Camille acquired on a mission with Roxas. It's not a specific battle or anything, but sort of a backstage incident. It's the same wound mentioned in chapter 12.

Thanks for all the reviews!

Enjoy!

Chapter XVII (Axel's POV)

"What are you talking about?" I watched Zexion with a wary eye.

"…You weren't on the basement floors." Zexion placed his hand on his chin in thought. "…Camille fooled me." He shook his head. "But why would she do that? She has no reason to do so." He eyed me for a reaction.

"What are you talking about?" I repeated again with a slight tone of aggravation.

"Camille tricked me into leaving her alone so she could steal your cloak and run around on the bottom floors. It's all so obvious now. But why would she do that?" Camille wasn't even awake when I last saw her, and her wound should not have allowed her to move around a lot anyways.

"What happened, exactly?" I asked calmly.

"She woke up, asking for her two bags with her clothes and potions, so I got them for her and left her to change alone like she requested and when I came back she was gone. The cameras don't register our cloaks so I couldn't find her on the camera until she appeared in the fight with Riku and Lexaeus."

"Did she know about Riku and Lexaeus being there?" I asked while trying to hide my worry. It was strange, I was feeling more and more lately. It probably had to do with all the people with actual hearts. With Camille barely healed, she won't make it through a battle with Lexaeus. And if the replica was a stronger version of Riku like Vexen claimed, they wouldn't survive.

"Yes, she did. Do you know something I don't?" Zexion eyed me, waiting for my confession that would never come.

"Camille is a passionate and caring person and well as highly curious. Maybe she wanted a chance to meet Riku before Lexaeus tore him limb from limb?"

"Then why would she fight Lexaeus then with Riku?" Zexion reasoned.

"Like I would know? I can't read her mind." I shrugged my shoulders. "Best wait till Lexaeus to return with her. Then I can ask her for you. She's more likely to respond to me than to you." Camille, what in the _hell_ were you doing picking fights with the Organization? Zexion will surely consider it treason. He may not kill her since he remembers her kindness when we were children (I hope so, at least), he'll easily turn her in the Xemnas and _he_ will kill her off.

Also, Zexion is getting smart. He has been on Siax's case for a while now. I may just have to kill him off. But then I would have to kill of Lexaeus as well. And that's after I kill Larxene and Marluxia.

Why did I become the assassin?

Zexion left me to my thoughts for a moment and he watched the fight going on between Sora and Larxene. I glanced over just in time for Sora to deal the final blow, ending Larxene's life. As she faded away, all I could think of was _well, that's one less person for me to off. Maybe Sora will take out Marluxia for me as well? …No, Marluxia must know by now that I let Namine run off. He'll be here to kill me any minute._

"Larxene is gone." Zexion stated "Hmmm, I need to go deal with Camille." With that, darkness overtook him and he disappeared into his portal. I want to chase but I had things to do. I opened my own portal, but paused before entering it. I had to reach Marluxia and end his life now that Larxene is dead. _Just hang in there Camille. I'm coming. _

"You have some nerve to show your treasonous face around here. Some nerve inde-"

"Treasonous?" I interrupted him "I don't know what you could possibly be talking about." I feigned innocence. Marluxia turned around to face me.

"Why let Namine go?" He asked. "If it weren't for your needless meddling we-"

"I really don't have the time to listen to your lecture, Marluxia." I dropped my 'innocent' act I held my hands out, summoning my weapons. "The Organization's betrayed. In that name I will annihilate you."

Marluxia flipped his hair with his hands, and flower pedals fell from his pink hair. He grabbed one of the pedals and it lit up and took the form of his scythe. He held it up so that it was parallel to the ground facing me.

"That line's not you."

"Well, had to try it once you know." I threw both of my chakrams at Marluxia. The sooner this ends, the sooner I kill the "pink grim reaper" as Camille once called him, the sooner I could find said woman.

But Marluxia had to thwart my plans by blocking my attack. The red chakrams rebounded and I reclaimed them in my hands again. I charged right in to strike, but he dodged. He stuck back with a swing of his scythe, but I quickly jumped out of range.

Suddenly, Marluxia started to chuckle. I was about to ask what was so funny, but he answered my question before I could voice it. His flower pedals (how did they get here?!) summed Namine out of the blue. He placed his hand on her head and she shivered and held back a sob.

Now, being heartless, I have no problem going through her (of course, why would I if I could just aim about her head to his chest?) to get to him, but she did a favor for Camille.

_"Did you really release Sora's full capabilities?" I asked her nonchalantly._

_ "No, I didn't." Namine shook her head. "I released two thirds of his power. If I hadn't done that she probably would have died." She lowered her head to watch her hands in her lap. "She's the only one…the only one that has treated me like a Somebody."_

_ "Well, why don't you return the favor and help her out?" I asked before purposefully turning around._

_ "What…are you saying?" She asked slowly and carefully._

_ "I'm just saying there's no one in this room that's going to stop you from chasing after Sora. Camille can't help him right now, and I'm sure she would appreciate the helping hand."_

_ She gasped at the sudden knowledge. I crossed my arms as I heard her race for the door and leave the room. I shook my head and a small smile appeared on my face. "Camille…." With Namine's help Sora should be able to defeat Larxene. Then I'll go in for the kill. Afterwards I'll take out Marluxia. "Then I'll go to you." I finished my thought out loud. "And I'll smack you on the head for being stupid enough to reinjure yourself." _

"Is that your shield? I won't do you any good I'm afraid." I bluffed smoothly. Not that it was completely false; one swing of my chakram and Marluxia's head would be on the floor and the only damage done to Namine would be psychological.

Camille would _kill _me if she ever found out. That is, if I survive her beating after she finds out what happened to Vexen. I don't think she'll mind too much about Larxene. She would be livid that I "scared a young, innocent child" as she would call it. I could hear the argument now, and it wasn't in my favor.

"I wonder, did you hear that Sora?" I could hear the door shut behind me and a keyblade form. Well, I guess I'm in trouble.

I'll have to fight Sora before I could deal with Marluxia.


	17. Chapter 18

Hey! Thanks for sticking with me this far! So I tried to reveal a big plot thing, but this chapter got too long, so keep an eye out for chapter 20! I may release 19 and 20 in one day so you don't have to wait as long (hopefully). We'll see. :D

Thanks so much for sticking with me thus far and sending reviews! You guys are BEYOND epic! :)

Chapter XVIII

When I said this battle would be long and hard, I meant it.

I didn't use my chakrams; I couldn't remove them from Lea's long, tight sleeves. His uniform did make it harder to move around in as well. It wasn't created to do flexible moves (Lea was fast, but no necessary flexible). At least it smelled a nice earthy Lea smell.

So, I spent the battle as a supportive mage and tactical distracter. Often I would cast protect and cure. While Lexaeus was slow in his chain of attacks, he could actually swing his ax pretty quickly. I often would cast a blizzard spell to slow him down, or maybe a fire spell that would smoke around him so he couldn't see Riku. Occasionally, VERY occasionally, I would step in and fight Lexaeus to give Riku a small break to drink a potion or gather his breath. I would use a combination of my chakrams-now-braces and my protect spell to block his attacks and hand to hand combat (Well, more like hand to hand dodging) to keep him busy.

"Riku!" I jumped into the battle by flipping, using Riku's shoulders as steady ground. Twisting my body, I kicked my foot out and landed the top of my shoes across Lexaeus's face, forcing his whole head to snap to the left. I pushed Riku's shoulders away from him and I landed between the two fighters. Riku stumbled back and out of the way and Lexaeus looked at me with a dark look.

"You will pay with your life for this treason!" He called. He slashed his ax horizontally, but I was one step ahead. I ducked as it swung barely over my head. He quickly followed it up with a stronger, vertical slash. I dodged rolled to the right. Before getting up, I swung my legs around, knocking him in the back of his legs. Continuing my spin, I pulled myself up into a hand stand before using the momentum to push off and right myself with a small jump back. His legs bent from the attack, but he didn't buckle.

It was like trying to fight the Earth itself. And let me tell you, as many times as you hit the Earth, it's as if you're doing more damage to yourself than him. I could feel the throbbing in my arms for the countless overpowering attack I had blocked. While the protect spells slowed him down and weakened him greatly, well, he's an elephant and I'm a mouse. Give you a good idea of how things were going?

He turned to Riku and moved to strike Riku who was still taking a breather. I casted a blizzard at his feet to slow him down, this one stronger than the other spells I sent at him. The ice covered about two feet of ground and fully covered his legs up to his knees. He was in an awkward stance, frozen in the middle of running. To further unbalance him, I ran up and grabbed his hood, tugging on it with all my strength (Which barely moved him, honestly).

"Riku!" I yanked more to Lexaeus's hood. Riku instantly understood. He gathered his strength quickly and went in for the kill.

Lexaeus pulled forward making me loose grip on him and fall back, but in the process, he pushed himself into Riku's strike. He fell, his body weight finally breaking the cracked and weakened ice. Riku was instantly at my side, holding his hand up to help me, but his green eyes ever watchful on the nobody.

Once he helped me up, he looked back on the gorilla. "Camille…" Lexaeus looked at me with blank eyes. "Why would you betray us?"

I rolled my eyes, but I knew he couldn't see it. "I was dragged into this Organization, it wasn't a choice. Still, I'm not 'betraying' you guys as much as protecting my friends." I told him seriously while putting a hand over my heart. "I will always be there to get my friends back."

"What about Axel…Siax…" He asked.

"I'm helping them too." I told him honestly. "I will give them their hearts back, I promised I would." I then turned to Riku and smiled at him softly. "Come on, Riku. Let's go." He nodded his head and with an icy glare at Lexaeus, he followed me towards the exit.

"Don't count me out, woman!" I turned quickly enough to step in front of Riku and hold out my arms in an X fashion. He struck at the center of the X where my braces were, and I went flying, hitting Riku and taking him with me. We slammed into the far wall before we collapsed on the ground, him on top of me.

His body rolled off me, but he didn't get up.

"Riku…" I reached out for him, but the pain was overwhelming. Using the last of my magical reserves, I casted Cura on both of us, healing our injuries. Still, the fatigue and soreness remained and I could feel myself become incredibly drained: a testament to my overuse of magic in this battle.

Darkness pooled around him and surrounded him. I reached out for him, crying his name in the process. He couldn't go into darkness! He was just a kid! I could feel the cold darkness envelope my hand and I reached in to grab Riku, and once I felt his arm, I gripped it tightly.

The darkness faded before I could do much more, leaving Riku in a different, darker attire with a… grass skirt?

_No time to question wardrobe, Camille. Riku could be hurt._ I told myself. A dark power was palpable and cold as it swirled violently around Riku. "R-Riku?" I asked softly, letting go of his arm as he propped himself on one knee, grabbing his weapon.

Suddenly, he disappeared. I looked on with wide eyes as he appeared at the other side of the room, his sword stained in blood. Lexaeus dropped his ax in shock, his eyes as wide as mine. "Too slow." His voice was demonically altered into a deeper sound.

"You are the superior's…" Darkness started to consume Lexaeus as he faded away. "Forgive me, Zexion." He turned to Riku, who still had his back to him. "This was a fight I should not have started."

Once he faded away completely, Riku turned and looked at me, his bright green eyes dulled to a menacing color. He gave a small, dark chuckle before facing me.

"Heartless witch." He smirked as he walked towards me slowly. Caught like a deer in headlights, I took one step back every time he took one forward.

"Riku?" I begged. "Riku, it's me, Camille. Please, come back."

"Your stolen light hides you from the darkness you possess and control. Come back to the dark, Camille, and claim your ill-gotten prize for your weakness so long ago."

"I…I don't know what you're talking about!" At first I sounded weak, but I gained enough strength throughout the sentence until I was yelling. "I don't know who you are, but give back Riku!"

I felt a strong pain in my heart, but then it left for a light, warm feeling that enveloped me. Light manifested and consumed me before it left and wrapped itself around Riku's body. I felt cold as the light left me and I collapsed to the ground in shock. Riku gasped before collapsing, falling face first to the floor. The light was dull around him, but it suddenly grew tenfold till I had to block my eyesight from the strength. Once everything died down, I took a glance at the young Islander. He was back in his normal attire and the menacing darkness was gone.

"Riku!" pulled myself up and into a clumsy sprint to the middle of the room. I slid into a kneeled position next to the boy. He groaned before shuffling his legs and arms so he could sit up. He took one glance at me before sitting up.

"What happened?" I asked him worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"The King…" He whispered to himself. "He protected me." He looked into his hands before he jumped up. "Your Majesty, where are you!" He turned in a circle as if looking for someone. "Please answer!"

He stopped, looking towards the door I entered in. He placed his hand over his heart slowly and looked down. "You're with me, aren't you?" He closed his eyes, as if looking into his heart.

Eventually, he did open his eyes. When he did, he looked down at me. "Camille." I stood up slowly, looking down at him with a soft smile. "What are you doing here?"

I pointed to the door leading further down. "Follow me." We walked through the door to a long hallway. Once the door closes, I removed the hood hiding my face. "The corridors don't have cameras, so were safe from prying eyes here." I sat down on the ground and patted a spot next to me. "We have a lot to discuss."

Riku shook his head. "We can't sit around. There's no time. I have to find the King and then Sora so we can go home."

"Sora?" I cocked my head to the side in curiosity. "Sora is on the upper levels of the castle. How do you know him?"

"He is here!" He smiled in triumph before frowning at me. "What do you mean, 'how do I know him'? We were friends!"

I frowned as I shuffled through my memories of him. "No, I don't remember him."

Riku's eyes widened. "We lived on Destiny Islands together. Sora, Kairi, and I used to play on the islands and you use to come over all the time to watch us play."

I thought hard about it, but the more I thought, the more my head hurt. Was what he was saying true? I was still drawing a blank.

"You were the only person who knew white magic that wouldn't tell our parents what happened on the island. You would just heal all of us like it was nothing." Riku reminisced with a small chuckle. "One time Sora was fighting Wakka, Tidus, and me and he broke his wrist fighting. If you hadn't have casted that cure spell, we all would have been in trouble by our parents."

I grunted as the pain in my head started to become unbearable. I clenched my eyes closed and grabbed my head in pain, moaning from the throbbing sound in my head. Suddenly, something snapped in my head. The pain was sharp, but it died quickly.

"Sora!" The images of the brunette on the Islands hit me like a train. I jumped up quickly as all the memories of him came back to me. "He's okay." I smiled lightly. "And if you are okay as well, then Kairi…"

"…She's safe back on the Islands." Riku affirmed.

"So the Islands are back." I sighed happily. Everything was safe and back to normal. Well, sort of. I still had to find a way to get Lea's and Isa's hearts back.

I suddenly leaned down and hugged Riku tightly. "You guys have been through a lot. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help." I told him softly. Riku was shocked, but he patted my back awkwardly in condolence. Finally I pulled him away and looked at him from arm's length.

"You've grown." I told him with a small smile. "Sora, too." A let go of him and smiled brightly. "A both keyblade wielders, to boot."

"What are you doing here, Camille?" Riku asked slowly. He seemed afraid of the answer.

"I was found by a friend of the past." I told him honestly. "He saved me from the Islands. Then soon after I was captured and put into this Organization." I laughed my thoughts. "I'm Number 0. Doesn't that just sound menacing?"

Riku chuckled. "I couldn't imagine you being menacing at all." He shook his head with a small smile. We enjoyed each other's company for a couple of moments before we got serious.

"You need to continue up and find Sora." I told him. "I have to continue to help the Organization. The only person left down here to watch the basements is a young man named Zexion, but I don't think he's much of a fighter." I placed a hand on Riku's shoulder. "Be careful, okay? I don't want to hear anything bad about you through the members, alright?"

Riku grabbed my wrist lightly as I turned to walk away. "If you helped me that means that you went against orders. What will happen to you?"

I shrugged my shoulder nonchalantly. "Beats me. Maybe they'll try to kill me off. But, I have friends in many people." I smiled as faces came to mind. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Namine, Riku, Roxas, and Lea all smiled in my mind. "Plus I'd like to say I'm not such a pushover. I'll be fine." I turned and smiled at him. "You take care of yourself. Control the darkness within you, don't let it control you."

Riku's eyes widened. "How did you-"

"I figured as such." I shrugged my shoulders. "You were coated in darkness earlier." He lowered his head sadly. "Don't worry, Riku. Darkness doesn't always mean 'evil'. It's a misconception people should throw away." I waved off the idea. "No one except the Princesses of Heart are pure."

He looked up at me with wide eyes that narrowed down into determination. "Right." He turned to leave the way we came in and I turned to follow the corridor down to the opposite end. "Camille?" I stopped, but I didn't turn around. "Don't let the darkness control you, either. I can sense the darkness on you, but you seem almost of pure light."

I was shocked. I never thought about what path I walked. I just followed my heart. "Right." I nodded my head before continuing down my path. I could hear Riku open and close the door behind me and I let out a soft sigh. How could I be pure and have darkness in me? Scratch that, how could I be pure!? Only the Princesses of Heart had pure hearts, and I sure wasn't one of them. My father would tell me stories of those Princesses; I knew I didn't match the job description.

As opened the door and turned to close it without paying any attention to the room around me. _White walls, white ceiling, white floor. _I told myself as I turned around. But that wasn't what greeted me.

The white floor was replaced with golden warm sand and the occasional tree that sprouted up. The stairs that normally led down to the floor was replaced with brown, rickety wood boards. Instead of white walls there was an ocean in the distance. The calming smell and sound of the water hit my senses like a train. The ceiling was replaced with a shining bright sun and beautiful blue skies.

Why was I suddenly in Destiny Islands? And why was Sora staring at me?

The said boy sat there with his arms crossed and a disappointed look. "How could you forget me, Camille?" I stopped breathing as his blue eyes bore into me like lasers. Pain took over in my head and I collapsed in front of the boy. He sat there, glaring down at me in anger and sadness all balled into one.

Despite the sun shining down on it, the sand was cool and smooth, but I barely registered it my body relaxed completely and darkness overtook me.

"How could you?" Three words echoed through my mind as I lost consciousness.

_I'm so sorry…. _


	18. Chapter 19

This chapter is kind of a filler and a "DWAAAAAAAHHHH!" moment. Axel is becoming more emotional because of his connections to people with hearts (like Camille and Sora...and maybe you could argue Roxas)

Btw, does anyone know if Roxas has Ven's heart? I didn't play BBS (no psp D: ) He looks exactly like Ven, and I know he's based on Ven since his heart rests in Sora's heart. So, does Roxas have Ven's broken heart? O.o

ANYWHO, thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I love looking online at my traffic stats and see about 50 people reading all the chapters. :D it makes me want to get chapters out faster.

Chapter XIX

As soon as I lost the battle, I faded away. When I say faded away, I mean I faked my death to search the basement for Camille. That is if Zexion hadn't found her first. Speaking of, I would have to deal with him. But first, find Camille.

Zexion wasn't in the main basement floor. I took a glance into the crystal ball to see Riku, the real one, walking through Destiny Island. Zexion said she was with Riku, so why wasn't she now?

At that instant I knew Lexaeus had been defeated by the two. The only people left alive were Marluxia (who was being destroyed by Sora as I think about it) and Zexion. I stared into the crystal ball at Riku.

Wait…. Riku! That's it! I knew just what to do, but first I had to find Camille to make sure she was okay.

And after taking note of what floor Riku was on, I transported myself to the floor below him to find her.

I ran down the halls and rooms looking for her, but she wasn't to be found. I was getting frustrated because I was running out of time. What if Zexion found her? He wouldn't do anything to her, would he?

I searched through two more floors, but I found no one. Knowing she couldn't have gotten this far on foot, I created a portal to bring me back to the other room.

Zexion was standing next to the crystal ball, holding his hand to his chin in thought. What I saw wasn't Zexion, though; it was the person past him in the cot. Camille was lying unconscious on the cot.

"She's reacted strongly to my illusion. It seems she won't wake up." Zexion said without looking away from the crystal. "I casted a strong illusion on her, but when she passed out, darkness took hold of her. It seems it turned my illusion into a nightmare she can't wake up from."

I tried not to seem worried, but I just wanted to panic. Still, I held myself together. "So you can't wake her?" I asked, looking sadly at her frown set on her paling face.

"No, she will have to do that on her own." Zexion waved me off and he walked away from the crystal ball and towards the door. "At least she'll stay out of trouble. Just in case, watch her until I get back. I have to deal with Riku." Without further ado he disappeared into a portal.

As soon as it closed I ran over towards Camille. I leaned down and grabbed her shoulders and shook her lightly. "Camille, what have you gotten yourself into?" I whispered, but she didn't respond. In fact, it seemed that she reacted negatively to me moving her. Her face paled even more and her frown turned into a scared look. Her breathing picked up considerably. I lied her back down on the cot gently and frowned. I placed my hand over hers and gripped it tightly.

"It's okay. I'm here to help you, Camille." I told her soothingly. Her body started to shake like she was cold and her head tossed and turned. "It's me, Lea. Remember? You're okay. Everything will be fine." I stroked her hand gently with my thumb. "Just wake up, okay?" Slowly, she calmed down and her breathing evened out. Her panicked face lifted to a light frown. After sitting there for a couple more minutes, I deemed her fine enough to leave and deal with Zexion. As I stood up, though, I felt a small tug.

"Camille?" I turned quickly, thinking she had awoken, but I was mistaken. Her eyes were still closed, just like her hand. I didn't remember when her hand had returned my grasp, but now she was holding my hand in a tight, warm embrace. I had never felt so much since I had become a Nobody. I could actually feel emotions, but I could name none of them. They were all jumbled, confused, and…

_ Not to mention fake. _I told myself with a frown. _Come on, Axel, get it together. You have to deal with Zexion. _I glanced at her face, seeing her hair all over her face from her fit from earlier. With my free hand I gently brushed away her hair, allowing me to see her beautiful face.

_Beautiful?! _I about yanked my hand out of her grasp as I pulled my hand away from her face as if it burned me. _She's your _friend_. Nothing more. You can't feel love anyway. It's impossible. _I reasoned with myself. With a gentle tug I finally released my hand from her grasping one. I placed it on her stomach gently before backing away.

_ Besides, how could she love a Nobody like me? _I quickly turned away and opened a portal. "I'll be back, Camille. Just stay put." I told her unconscious self without facing her before leaving the room via portal.

"What do you want?" I looked down at the young Riku in front of me. He jumped up and called forth his weapon of choice. I held my hands up in friendliness.

"Hey, now, I don't want to cause trouble. I'm actually here to help you." I told him honestly.

"What could you possibly do to help me?" He asked with bite. "I'm nothing but a puppet."

"Right now you are." I told him with a smile as I folded my arms. "But is that really all you want to be? Don't you want to be…more?" I unfolded one arm and opened a portal back up to the room Camille was in. "Don't you want to be whole? I can help you with that."

"How?" He lowered his blade and looked down, before snapping back up with his eyes full of anger. "That's impossible! How do I know if you're lying?"

I stepped aside to allow him access to the portal. "What do you have to lose?" He stared at me, trying to find my angle, but I only smiled back at him with my usual poker face. Finally, he let his blade disappear in a dark cloud and he walked towards the portal. He hesitated for a moment, looking back at me as if checking to see if I was about to strike him, before I walked off through the portal.

Zexion, I almost pity you for what's about to happen. But you just know too much.

And you hurt _my_ Camille. I won't let you get away with hurting her. Then I will get Camille back. Whatever it takes. As Camille would say: _I will always be there to get my friends back._

Always.


	19. Chapter 20

Two chapters at once! :D Am I amazing or what!

I will say, I am a proud stalker of my own story. I check for reviews and viewers almost daily just to see how many people see my story. It's pretty cool and uplifting. It makes me want to write more quickly! :D

Anywho, back to the story! Thanks for your continued loyalty to my story. You guys are just FABULOUS! :3

Chapter XX (Camille's POV)

Darkness. That's all I could see, hear, smell, taste, and feel. I was wrapped in everlasting darkness. I was sitting down with my knees pulled up. I wrapped my arms around my legs and pulled them closer as I set my head in my lap.

_"How could you?" _Sora's voice echoed in the perpetual darkness. His transparent face appeared in front of me. "_How could you forget me?" _

_ "I never loved you." _Isa's head popped into view. He glared at me. I dug my head deeper in my knees.

"Go away." I whispered.

Riku's next appeared. Unlike the others, Riku had his full body and wasn't transparent. With a flash he pulled out his weapon and aimed it at me, but I didn't move. The darkness wrapped around me and held me there. "You let the darkness control you." He pointed the tip of his sword at the side of my neck.

"_It's okay. I'm here to help you, Camille." _Whose voice was that? It seems so far away. _"It's me, Lea. Remember? You're okay. Everything will be fine."_

Lea. He was probably really upset with me by now. "I'm so sorry." I said, not looking up at the Riku who still hadn't moved an inch.

"_Just wake up, okay?" _This time there was two voices. I glanced up and Riku was gone, but I still couldn't stand for some reason.

"Camille, fight." The voice was familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

"Who are you?" I asked quietly. "Whoever you are…just leave me alone." I lowered my head back down and sat there, drowning in my own depression and self-hate. How could I let so many people down?

"In you and I, there's a new land.

Angels in flight

I need more affection than you know

My Sanctuary, My Sanctuary, yeah

Where fears and lies melt away."

The voice was sweet and beautiful, and it seemed to break the spell on me. "Mom?" I gathered enough strength to lift up my head and look around the darkness. "Mom, is that you?"

I fought against the darkness, but it seemed to still have a hold on me.

The cold I had been feeling started to give way as warmth touched my body from my hand outward. I lifted my hand up to my eyesight, looking at my hand in curiosity. _It feels like someone is holding my hand._

The warmth gave me the strength I needed to stand up. I turned around, looking for anything or anyone.

"So many ups and downs." My mother sang out to me again. I spun in circles, looking for her, but I saw no one. _But it's hard to see in darkness. You have to use your other senses. _

"My hearts a battleground" I closed my eyes and focused on the voice. Suddenly, I could see light to leek through my eyelids, so I opened them to see a small speck of light in the distance.

"I need true emotions." I ran towards the light, and my mother's voice grew in volume as I closed in on the also growing light.

"I need more affection than you know." I was encompassed by the light completely. I could feel myself physically relax as the warmth of the light enveloped me gently like a warm blanket.

"I need true emotions."

When the light calmed down, I was standing in a living room of a house. It wasn't just any house, though. It was _my _old house.

"_Stevin, I'm doing what's best!" _voice came from the dining room area, and I knew that voice and name anywhere. The voice was my mother's and the name my father's.

"_No, you're not!" Argued my father in a louder voice. "I can't lose you_!" I almost tripped as I sprinted into the other room, and when I got there I was in complete shock.

There was a woman with beautiful wavy red hair that reached her waist and blue eyes as deep as the sea. She seemed to be built perfectly; she looked like an angel sent from heaven. She wore a simple t-shirt and a pair of shorts. This was my mother.

My father looked much younger than I last remembered of him: most of his hair still had a brown color to them and his eyes were a bright golden color. He was well built and he stood tall, but his eyes were clouded with sadness and anger.

"_I can't lose my daughter, Stevin!" My mother hissed with anger in her. "I don't care what I'm _supposed_ to do. I'm going to do what I _want_ to do."_

"_You're my wife, how am I supposed to go along with this?" my father asked with a saddened face. "Not to mention you're a Princess of Heart. How could I ever hurt you?"_

_My mother sighed before walking up to her husband and placing a hand on his cheek. "I won't let my daughter live without a heart. I will continue on inside her."_

"_There's no guarantee it'll work." My father continued to say._

"_It will work." My mother gave my father a soft, sweet kiss. "Everything will be alright. I promise."_

"I always keep my promises." I jumped in shock and whirled around to see my mother standing there with a soft smile on her face. "But it's been lonely."

"Mother!" I ran and hugged her. I reveled in the feel of her soft skin and her warmth as she hugged back with a light chuckle.

"Yes, dear, it's me." She grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back and looked at me. "My, have you grown into a beautiful young woman."

"Mother…it's really you. It's really you!" I held back a sob as I took in her image. "What are you doing here?"

"I've always been here, watching you, my dear. I've been watching you for a long time."

"Well, that doesn't sound like a stalker at all…." I rolled my eyes as my mother sent me a 'really?' look. "But how are you here? And where is 'here' while I'm at it?"

"This is a piece of my past." My mother told me. "It was a long time ago, when you were little." She looked down with a small frown. "It was after the heartless attack. You disappeared, but Stevin found you roaming Twilight Town."

"Why would I be in Twilight Town?" I asked. "I have never been there before Lea sending me there."

"That's where most Nobodies go when they are born, Camille. You were so young, the shadow was bigger than you. You couldn't fight, so you ran."

Around me the scenery changed to a dark night. I was standing in the front yard in the dead of the night. Outside there were shadows crawling everywhere, which astounded me. I jumped into action, ready to release my chakrams when my mother stopped me.

"This is only an illusion of that night." She stated solemnly. I nodded my head and relaxed to watch the show.

My parents were fighting back the swarm of heartless in my neighbor's, the Strife household, yard. You could see the small Cloud and his mother looking out into the yard in fear as Mr. Strife held back the assault with my parents.

Movement at my house caught my attention and I watched as the door swung open and a young me ran out the door. Without even looking or thinking I (the young 'I') ran out into the yard towards my other neighbor's, Lea's house.

Fear compelled my little self's small legs to run faster, but I clumsily tripped and fell in the yard. I covered my ears when the little me let out a high pitched terrified scream.

"STEVIN!" My image mother pointed at the young me and my father sprang into action. He raced across the yards, but more and more shadows appeared, blocking his way. Anger fueling him, he took heartless out five per swing of his keyblade, the Guardian Soul. I watched with a sad look as my young self was piled by countless shadows.

"Stevin couldn't get you in time." My mother narrated next to me. "Lea's father couldn't help since he wasn't a fighter. Your father destroyed every heartless that night. He even killed the one you became." The scene slowly faded away into a white room. Unlike Castle Oblivion, there were no walls or ceilings, just white everywhere.

"After that, I begged him to search for you. He insisted that you were gone, but I had a dream about you. You were scared and crying in the woods of some unknown place. When I explained to him the dream I had, he ran off to Twilight Town and found you in the woods by a mansion. After we brought you home, we quickly found out what exactly a Nobody was."

"So, I did become a nobody that night." I said out loud with a frown. "But… but how did I get my heart back?"

My mother gave me a sad smile. "You never got your heart back, dear." She placed her hand on my shoulder comfortingly. "Your heart is with your friend's heart in Kingdom Hearts."

"That's…impossible!" I whispered. I looked up at my mother in shock. "But…I have a heart. I know I do! If I never got my heart back...that means…"

"I gave you my heart." The beautiful woman in front of me showed no anger or hate, just pure selflessness. "With your father's help, he released my heart and helped direct my heart into your body."

"You were a Princess of Heart." Things began to click in a sickening way. "So when you released your heart and gave it to me, did I become a Princess of Heart?"

"Not completely." She gave me a strong look. "Your power was complete control over the darkness. That reason alone holds back your ability to become a Princess of Heart. Instead, the world chose another to take my role: the young redhead who you saved years ago."

"Kairi is a Princess of Heart!" My head was spinning with all the information I was being given.

"Yes, but back to the matter at hand. You cannot tell Xemnas about your heart. In fact, don't tell anyone." She stated firmly.

"What about Lea and Roxas?"

My mother sighed and shook her head with a smile. "Sure, you can tell them. But inform them how important this secret is. We can't have nobodies left and right trying to steal hearts from other people. After all, it takes a strong, love connection to actually do it."

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in my head and I grabbed my head in hopes of making it go away. "We haven't much time, you're waking up." My mother walked up to me and grabbed my shoulders to make me look her in the eyes. "Listen. My heart is not made to be inside of you. It's not made for anyone but me. That's why you feel pain when you are near Kingdom Hearts. It longs to go there, to leave you. You mustn't let that happen! You'll become a nobody once again. Anything can trigger the pain from emotional stress to physical pain. Do you understand?"

The pain was growing, but I nodded my head slowly to show her I understood. She smiled and leaned down and kissed me on my forehead gently. "You must wake up now, but don't worry. We will see each other again soon."

The pain became too much and I closed my eyes and collapsed. I felt like I was falling, but I there was no landing. I just kept falling gently, as if I was just floating down.

It was at this moment that everything in my head came into a crashing stop. _I took my mother's heart. _

_ I never got my heart back in the first place._

* * *

A/N: Plot Twist. :D lol tell me what you think about this new info? Good, Bad, expected, surprising? Anything can help! Also, feel free to point out some possible plot holes and such. I haven't given you all the info I have in my head (I wanted to have some suspense and mystery), but I usually will fill you in if you ask, or if it's too big for me to want to spill it early on, I'll just let you know about when I WILL reveal it. :)

Thanks so much!


	20. Chapter 21

It's been awhile! I haven't been writing as much lately (for various bad reasons), but I am back! :D

So things are getting tense for Camille, so I thought I'd give her a break. This chapter is more lighthearted and funny. Well, towards the end it is; the beginning is still fairly sad. Sorry to all Zexy fans! I like Zexion as well, but I'm trying to keep semi close to the actual game.

ENJOY! Feel free to review! :D

Chapter XI (Axel's POV)

Zexion was back in the main room already, new injuries on him. He failed to finish off Riku, that much I knew.

"Axel, where have you been, I thought I told you-"

"You want to be whole, right?" I ignored Zexion and talked to the Riku replica. "If you want that, you have to gain your own abilities."

"Axel, what are you doing?" Zexion eyed me with slight fear.

"Why don't you start with him?" I pointed to the youngest founder of the organization. Riku eyed Zexion before attacking him. He pinned him to the wall and started to glow as he absorbed the nobody.

"Why, Axel?" Zexion asked with wide, pained eyes.

"You know too much." I replied offhandedly. Then I pinned him with a dark look. "And you hurt my friend. Goodbye, Zexion. I'll let Camille know what happened when she wakes up.

With that I grabbed both of our belongings on one cot and picked up Camille for the other before opening a portal. I brought her to the entrance of the castle before sitting down, laying her head in my lap. I didn't want to take her to the top floor because Sora may or may not be up there. Anything goes in this castle.

After waiting for a while, Camille finally started to stir. I waited patiently for her to opened and adjust her eyes to the light before putting on a small smile.

"Sleeping on the job, huh?" I smirked at her. "You know, Xemnas doesn't like slackers."

Camille frowned at me. "Sleeping? Me? No, I'm checking the back of my eyelids for any holes."

She sat up slowly before laughing at me. "What, did I miss something? What's that look for?"

I laughed at her and she eventually started to follow in my steps. Once my laughter died down, I lightly smacked her in the arm. "Hey, what was that for?"

"That's for stealing my clothes, running off and fighting Lexaeus, helping Riku, and betraying the Organization." I smacked her again in the other arm. "And that's for worrying me to near death."

She looked at me sheepishly. "I guess you're a little upset, huh?"

I shook my head. "I can't feel emotions, so how could I be upset?" I joked. She chuckled slightly before springing forward and hugging me around the shoulders.

"Thank you, Lea." She whispered into the ear she was near. I refused to release the shiver that her breath on my ear gave me. I slowly wrapped my arms around her, hugging her back awkwardly.

We finally broke away. Camille stood up slowly and I followed her actions. "Just what's been going on?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Everyone has been eliminated." I told her. "Everyone except you, me and Namine was taken care of by Sora and Riku."

Camille's eyes were wide. "Really? So, Ienzo is gone, too?" I nodded my head and she lowered her head in sadness. "I never got a chance to apologize for lying to him."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he forgave you." I placed a hand on her shoulder. "If Riku hadn't killed him, he would have killed Riku." I lied smoothly. She nodded her head slowly. "What about Riku, is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine."

"And Sora?"

"He's just dandy."

"And Namine?"

"She fine too, and thanks for asking if I was okay." I replied sarcastically.

"And how are you, Lea?" She asked me with a playful voice. "I hope you're not injured." She winked at me playfully.

"Well, now that you mentioned it, Sora really did get me good this last battle." She playfully shoved me before laughing. I joined her easily. It was getting easier and easier to laugh for no good reason.

_There is a reason. You're happy. _My mind told me. I knew it wasn't true though, so I ignored the thought.

"Where is Sora, anyway?" she asked. I informed her that he was at the top floor, and Camille suddenly wanted to go up there.

"Why do you want to see him?" I asked slowly.

"I want to apologize for forgetting him." She replied while ringing her hands. "Can I, please?" The look on her face just wouldn't let me say no. I sighed and shook my head before holding a hand out to open a portal. She smiled brightly at me before walking to the portal, grabbing my hand and almost dragging me with her.

Let's just hope Sora has already defeated Marluxia.

When we came out of the portal, there was no one there. We walked down the hall into the topmost floor, but still there was no one.

"Where is he?" She asked, her eyes darting everyone. "Sora!" She called with her hands cupped over her mouth.

After a couple of minutes of searching, we found nothing. She took a seat on the floor up against the wall and I followed her actions. She placed her head in her hands and pulled her legs up.

"This is great, just great." She mumbled. "First, I forget about Sora, I fight him, I find Riku and kill Lexaeus, I find out I stole my mother's heart, and everyone except you and I are left! I can't even find Sora!" Her soft sobs and heavy breathing indicated she was crying.

Wait, rewind. Did she say she stole her mother's heart?

"Camille, what did you say about your mother?" I asked her, turning to her and grabbing her shoulders slightly.

She lifted her head and looked at me with distraught eyes. "When I passed out, I had a…dream I guess you could call it. Mother came to me and told me the truth. She told me she gave me her heart so I wouldn't be a nobody."

I raised my eyebrows at her, but her face remained steadfastly depressed. That was when I knew she wasn't lying. She was telling the complete truth. "It makes sense." Her eyes were killing me. The golden orbs were filled with devastation and I would do anything to make that look go away. "I mean, think about it. You tend to be so motherly. Think about Roxas, Sora, and Riku. You even occasionally played the mother when we were younger."

She chuckled slightly. "Maybe." The smile was soft and weak, but it was there. "I just don't know what to do. I can't get you your hearts back. What my mom did only works for those who are close and connected."

"Don't worry, Camille. We will get our hearts back." I comforted her.

"But I'm useless to Xemnas now." She shook her head. "I don't know what to do."

"Don't tell him." I replied smoothly. "The only people who know are you and me. I won't say anything and you won't either. He'll never know the difference."

Camille looked at me and smiled slightly. "Thank you, Lea." She leaned against my shoulder and closed her eyes.

"You know, you look pretty good in my clothes." She let out a short laugh. I smiled at her laugh. It was nice to hear her laugh.

"They're not very fitting."

"Well, we are built differently."

"Sometimes I wonder."

My face turned red. "W-What do you mean, you wonder?" I jumped up and stood in front of her. "What part of me doesn't look masculine?"

"Oh, your long, flowing hair, your small figure, your stance where you hold her hand on your hip…Oh! And your-"

"I get it, I get it." I waved her off with my hand. "Geez, I never knew you felt that way, Camille."

"I don't." She smiled at me. "But it's just too easy to joke about you."

"I don't think so." I told her, folding my arms across my chest.

"Well, unlike most of the Organization, I know more about your past. I'm sure Luxord would enjoy the story of how you _cheated_ in poker and _still_ lost to my father."

"That doesn't need to be retold." I told her quickly, shooter her a 'don't you dare ever repeat that' glare.

"When my father caught you hand in your sleeve he kicked you out of the house and wouldn't let you back in until you played a fair game outside in your underwear in the winter."

"Camille…" I warned her.

"He said it was to make sure you weren't cheating." She laughed. "And when I walked out to find you in nothing but boxers, my dad pulled me aside and said," She took a deep breath and put a frown on her face and deepened her voice. "'Camille, if you ever see any man like this, just point and laugh.' You were so embarrassed that your hair looked paler than your face."

I turned my body away from her so that all she saw was my back. "That's not funny." I told her, but I'm sure she could hear my smile. My cheeks were slightly tinted red. "I try not to remember that. I thought I was going to die of hyperthermia."

"I think your affinity to fire prevented you from dying even then. That and the heat you created from embarrassment." She laughed again wholeheartedly. I turned and looked at her to see the tears completely gone from her eyes. They were bright and golden again and her smile big and real.

All of the sudden the joke didn't seem so bad or embarrassing. As long as she was smiling and laughing, I was okay with it.

Although if she _ever _repeated that story to anyone again, I may just have to tell everyone about the time she thought that her father was a vampire that was over two hundred years old. Sometimes I wonder if she _still_ thinks that.


	21. Chapter 22

I'm SOOOOO Sorry about the delay! Thanks for sending that review, Keeper Oblivion, or I would have forgotten! Between midterms, getting a job, and working on a film...I have just been too busy.

This isn't a long chapter (I'm sorry!), but it has some decent info at the end. I'm working on chapter 23 as I type (well, before and after I type this, can't type two things at once).

Over all, my updates will be later than usual since I have work now and tests coming out the wazoo. If I don't post up a new chapter in a week and a half or so, feel free to complain about it thru email or review. Between all the stuff I'm doing, I may have forgotten. I won't take offense, I promise. :D

Here's the next chapter! :D Thanks for sticking with me thus far!

Chapter XXII (Camille POV)

Life had a funny way of twisting and screwing up your perfectly peaceful life. I lived a peaceful life at home, and I lost my heart, my mother, my home and friends, and then my new friends and new home. Then, when I get things back, they aren't complete. Funny how life works like that.

But here I am, here in Castle Oblivion, laughing with Lea. I could feel my heart swell in happiness as I joked with my closest friend. I couldn't stop myself for smiling and Lea seemed just as happy. Despite the fact that we lost almost everything, we were smiling and laughing like it was normal.

After sitting on the top floor for a couple of hours, we decided to continue looking through the castle for anything and everything. Whether it was to find Riku, Sora, and Namine or to find whatever Xemnas was after.

"Don't you wonder what was in this room?" I asked Lea as we walked towards the room Larxene and Marluxia stayed in.

"White walls?" Lea raised his eyebrow at me.

"Well, there must be something there. It's worth checking out at least." I shrugged my shoulders before pushing the door open. Of course, there were white walls and white floors, but there was another door on the back wall. "I thought that this was the top room?" I pointed towards the door.

"I thought so too…" Lea looked at the door with his green eyes lit with curiosity. We walked towards the door and we stood next to it, starring at the white woodwork.

"Well… it's a door." I replied with a raised eyebrow. Lea shot me a slight glare before placing his hands on the handles. With a push, he opened the door.

The room was bright and white, like usual, but there was a giant, flower-like pod in the center of the room. On the side in a chair there was Namine drawing on her sketch book. In the pod, I could catch sight of the red clothes and brown spiky hair. "Sora!" Namine shot her head up in surprise. I took off towards the pod barely hearing Lea call out my name.

The sound of a summoning sword forced me to a halt. I turned quickly to see Riku holding his blade pointed at Lea's neck. "Riku!" I walked slowly back to Riku. I saw Lea hold his hands to his sides, ready to call forth his chakrams, but I shook my head vigorously to him.

"Riku…" I stated quietly. "He's okay. He's a friend. He won't hurt anyone here." I reasoned. I reached out and touched the boy's shoulder lightly and he flinched slightly. "I know he's part of the Organization, but he's my friend. He's from my home world. He won't do anything."

"I want to hear it from him." Riku stated without looking at me. Lea glanced at me and I sent him a serious look. _Say it or else._ My eyes sent the message loud and clear.

"Alright, I promise. I won't do or say anything to anyone. This never happened." He held his hands up in defense. Riku gave Lea another hard glare before lowering his weapon.

Lea lowered his hands slowly and looked past us to Sora. "So, he's taking a nap?"

"To fix his memories, yes." Namine stated. She stood up and closed her book before walking to me. I smiled and hugged her tightly. "It may take a while."

"But it will be done." I said calmly. "I'm just glad to find him safe."

Once I stood straight again. "What are you going to do, now?"

I scratched the back of my head. "All I can do is return to the Organization. If I don't they'll track me down and kill me." I ruffled his silver hair on his head. "I will see you again, I promise. Once I get Axel's heart back, I'll come back. Until then, keep sleepyhead safe."

Riku pushed my hand away before smiling at me. "Stay safe."

"Stay hidden." I rebutted. "I'll try to keep them off your back." I leaned down and placed a small, motherly kiss on his cheek before stepping back. He blushed slightly as I stepped away. "Let Sora know I owe him an apology." I turned and nodded to Lea. "I guess it's time for us to leave."

"Right." Lea nodded his head and held his hand up and created a portal. I walked towards the portal, only stopping to get a last glance at Riku. Hiding behind Sora, I saw a tall man standing wrapped in red completely around the face and a red and black cloak. His golden eyes zeroed in on me, and I felt like I knew those eyes. I squinted to study him, but he shook his head before hiding back behind Sora completely.

"You okay, Camille?" I turned and nodded my head to Lea, letting him know I was fine. We finally left to report to Xemnas.

"What…are we doing here?" I asked, looking around at the inside of the clock tower in Twilight Town.

"Forgot about Roxas already?" Lea laughed at me when I sent him a glare. We exited at the top of the tower to see Roxas sitting there alone.

We sat down on either side of him, and the boy looked up at Lea first, before quickly turning to me with wide eyes. "Axel! Camille! You're back!" He looked at the two of us with wide eyes before smiling. "They told us everyone died."

"I guess they were wrong, huh?" I teased him with a smile. His grin grew until he stretched his arm out and enveloped me tightly. I let out a soft laugh before hugging him back just as tightly. "I'm so glad to see you again."

"How did you two get back?" He asked after pulling away.

"Well, you have yourself to thank for that." Lea replied quickly. I could have sworn his eyes widened before he turned his head so I couldn't see his expression.

Why do we have to thank Roxas for our safety? If anything, we should thank Sora for our safety for covering my butt.

_Wait… _I looked at Roxas, analyzing his blue eyes, his carefree smile, the way he held himself. _He's a lot like Sora… Why didn't I see it before? Holy shi-_

"Camille, are you alright?" I focused in to see Roxas looking at me with a worried face. _He's Sora's nobody. But… HOW? _

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled at him before looking past him to Lea. _He knew. _I glared at him. I knew as soon as we were alone, I was going to nail him. Did he not think that that information was important? _Oh, by the way, Roxas…you know Roxas, right? Well, you see, he happens to be Sora's nobody. Nothing to worry about, the boy is fine, just incomplete. No need for panic. _I shook my head. There really was no good way to say it. He should have said something to me, but I knew that would be hard. _Shouldn't be hard for someone that supposedly has no emotions. _I held back a snarl as I thought that. No emotions my butt!

I was definitely going to get to the bottom of this as soon as possible.


	22. Chapter 23

I'm back! Yeah, I know, I thought I was dead, too.

Well, this chapter is kind of a filler to bring up the next adventure. What is Camille's and Axel's mission? Will she confront Roxas or will he or Xion go to her about Sora's memories?

So, I was up late playing League of Legends (An online multiplayer game for those that don't know), and I thought "What if Sora and Riku were in LoL?" hilarity would surely take place.

I'm also thinking about doing a special chapter so that my chapters can finally get back on track. I'm tired of uploading chapter 23 for chapter 22 on the chapter list. Any requests for a filler? I was thinking of a semi-short, unrelated to the story chapter, but I haven't decided what about.

_**Thanks! And feel free to pm me or review if I take too long to upload!**_

Chapter XXIII (Axel's POV)

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID. _I slipped and let something loose. By the look in Camille's eyes, I knew I was in trouble. Either I took it like a man and face her head on, or run with my tail between my legs.

Somehow the running was sounding pretty good. And she didn't have a way to travel between worlds if I changed worlds. Still, I knew better than to run from her. No, when she catches me, I'll be in more trouble, and there is no 'if' she catches me, it's 'when.'

It would just have to wait until after we checked in with Siax.

Once we chatted up Roxas, we finally decided to part ways to check in with Siax. Camille sent me a dark glare before she walked into the portal before me. The other side was the main room. Instantly, Demyx swarmed to Camille. "Camille, you're alive!" Camille smiled and hugged him lightly. He froze at first, not remembering what to do, but he quickly picked up on it.

"I'm fine, Demyx." She let go and smiled him. "Worried, were you?"

"I thought I lost my only other musician!" Demyx laughed and patted her shoulders. Luxord came up next to her.

"Who else would I beat in a game of cards?" He ruffled her hair with a short laugh.

"There are plenty of people who you can beat." Camille huffed and I had to hold back a laugh. It didn't bother me that they ran to her and ignored me. Heartless people flock to those with hearts. Even if it wasn't hers, but that information would go to my grave.

"Axel." I turned my head to see Siax motion for me. Taking a glance at the distracted Camille, I walked casually over to my old friend. "It seems you have returned."

"Yeah. It's sad how everyone was killed over at C.O." I shrugged my shoulders. "You were right, there were traitors there, and I eliminated them."

"Good." Siax eyed Camille. "Did she find anything?"

"No, not that I know of."

"Are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I raised an eyebrow at the blue-haired lunatic. "She isn't one to lie, and you know it."

Siax nodded his head, agreeing. "I will inform Xemnas. You two have a mission tomorrow."

I nodded my head and turned towards Camille. Luxord and Demyx had left her and she was waiting at the archway patiently, her head turned away from the two of them.

Siax walked past her, but stopped just next to her. Camille nodded her head in acknowledgement and Siax said something to her quietly. She shook her head slowly, saying 'no.' Siax said something more before walking away. Camille watched him leave, and she didn't turn to me to I walked up next to her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Camille asked quietly. I studied her, but she looked away quickly. "Why didn't you tell me?" She repeated in a softer voice.

"I thought you wouldn't want to know." I sighed and scratched the back of my head nervously. "I thought I was protecting you by not telling you."

"Well, you were wrong." She whispered shortly before walking away from me. I frowned and watched her leave for her room.

"What have I done?" I asked myself sadly. Scratching the back of my head, I left for my room.

Night came by quickly and I was getting worried. Winter was here and it was even colder in the castle than usual. Camille didn't handle cold weather as well as most did. She was probably freezing.

Another hour passed by and still no Camille. Not only was I worried for her safety, but I was worried that more damage was done than I thought. I was feeling incredibly alone without her, and I knew that she was more upset than I could imagine. At this point I couldn't take anymore. Sighing, I stood up and exited my room before walking across the hall.

I lightly tapped on the door before opening it slowly, sticking my head in. Camille was sitting on her bed, leaning against the bed board. She was curled into herself and her eyes were closed in pain.

"Camille?" I asked quietly, walking up to her. As soon as I made a sound, Camille's eyes shot open and she looked at me.

"Lea?" She didn't look mad, but upset. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell, I was just angry that you didn't tell me. But I understand why."

"I should be sorry," I replied while scratching the back of my head nervously. "I should have said something."

"Yes, you should have." There was no anger in her voice, but rather sadness. "But I understand. What I don't understand is how. Sora is fine."

"Sora released his heart to give Kairi her heart back." I explained to her. "He seems to be a jar for hearts."

"Have you ever noticed Roxas looks a lot like Ven?" She asked me softly. "I thought Ven lost his heart, but come to find out it's Sora's nobody."

"I was surprised at first, too." I told her with a shrug. "I guess it's just coincidence."

"Yeah…coincidence." She whispered. She looked ahead to stare at the wall, pulling herself closer together to her chest. I smiled slightly and sat down on her bed, slightly unsure at first, but when she didn't push me away or yell at me, I scooted over to her and placed an arm around her shoulders. The reaction was instant; she leaned over on me and curled up, taking in the warmth I radiated.

She sighed slightly. "You're always so warm."

"I do control fire," I said with a smirk. "Got it memorized?"

She laughed slightly and nodded. "Yeah, well, I hope you know I can't stay mad at you forever." She turned and looked at me seriously. "Got it memorized?"

I laughed at her. "Man, you're good." We both laughed some more she settled down more into a laying position with her head on my shoulder. Eventually her breathing softened into a calm sleep and I pulled her blanket around her before slowly settling down myself. Her body instantly moved to curl against mine as we both took our places in bed, although in a different room, it still felt the same. I wrapped my arm lightly around her and pulled her slightly closer, breathing in her hair softly and silently. The soft scent of lilacs filled my senses along with a slight lingering smell of an earthy smell.

I noticed she still slightly smelled like me, and I liked it. With an epiphany I realized that, despite not having feelings anymore, I still had my old feelings for her.

_You love her. _My heart told myself. _You always have and always will._

_You _can't _love her. _My brain argued with my heart. _You can't feel love. _

_ But this feels real. _My heart argued back. The more I thought about it, the more I followed my nonexistent heart. Maybe 'soul' would be a better term than 'heart'. _This _is _real._

_ I'm in love with my best friend who dated my other best friend. _I held back a sigh as I closed my eyes. _She probably doesn't even love me back. She may still be in love with Isa. Once we get our hearts back, will she run back to him? _


	23. Chapter 24

So, here I am with chapter 24 (finally)!

And without further waiting, here it is! :D

Chapter XXIV (Camille)

It was a colder morning than usual. I curled closer into my blanket and Lea and kept tried to go back to sleep, but my dream was bothering me.

I spent the night constantly waking up from the same dream. It haunted my night like an incubus, sucking the life from me slowly. Even with my eyes closed, I could see my mother, kissing my father lovingly before he ran her through with his keyblade. Her body faded slowly, a smile on her face as a heart rose up from the ground. Her heart, guided by the point of my father's keyblade, found its way into my empty chest. I didn't wince, cry, laugh, or anything. I sat there, staring at him blankly before breaking out into a smile and grabbing the tip of the keyblade playfully but gently.

It seemed like such a horror film that played over and over in my head. I shivered slightly at the image. I felt Lea pull me closer to me and I realized that my shiver must have made him think I was cold. Was he awake?

"Lea?" I whispered, barely getting the sound out it was so quiet.

"Go back to sleep." He mumbled in my ear quietly. "Too early."

I let out a soft chuckle, snuggling closer to him. He responded by tightening his hold on my waist, securing my position next to him.

I felt so comfortable lying next to him. To anyone from the outside, I probably looked like we were sleeping together. I felt a blush form as I thought about what that _really _meant.

_Stop thinking like that!_ I told myself. _He's your friend. Friends don't think like that about their friends! _ My heart almost stopped as I thought of the next sentence. _Besides, you have Isa._

Did I really have Isa as a friend? I knew Siax and I weren't on good terms, but what about the old Isa? Wouldn't he come back when he got his heart back? Some part of me said yes, but most of me knew the cold, hard truth.

Isa is done with me. He wants nothing to do with me. He just needs me to get his heart back. That's all that he wants from me anymore.

Surprisingly, the fact didn't hurt me as much as I thought it would. Maybe I was over him without knowing it. And I was okay with that.

When I fell back to sleep, I didn't have that same dream again.

When I woke up next, it was a couple of hours later. Lea was still sleeping. It wasn't surprising that he was really tired. After we got back I checked my clock; it had been almost twenty-five days since we left for Castle Oblivion. I hardly remembered sleeping and I know Lea had less rest than I did. We were both exhausted.

I couldn't go back to sleep, so I silently and slowly slipped out of Lea's grip and out of bed. Looking back at him, I smiled slightly at his innocent and relaxed face. His green eyes were hidden from view and his hair was splayed across the bed messily. The ends of his cloak had fallen off the edge of the bed. His legs were curled in slightly with his back arched around a little bit. A blush came to my cheeks when I realized that his body had formed around me in our sleep. He had curled around me to keep me warm.

I walked into the bathroom and quietly closed the door before stripping down. Turning the hot water on, I silently got into the shower and closed the curtain. I showered quickly and silently; my head was trying to be devoid of all thoughts. Closing my eyes, images of my mother came to me. My hand flew to my chest where my heart…no, her heart rested.

I felt like a horrible person. I cared for Roxas, but he was Sora's nobody. If I had been able to save him from the darkness, this would have never happened. But I knew I wasn't strong enough to protect Sora. Would I even give up Roxas completely without a second thought for Sora? No, I wouldn't have.

Soon my thoughts turned down a dark road. I was weak. Too weak to help anyone. I couldn't save Sora or Kairi, I couldn't get Lea his heart back, I had completely lost Isa, Ienzo was dead and I did nothing to help, Sora was asleep and Riku was fighting the dark all alone. I was useless, hopeless, and weak.

I felt a jolt of pain, cringed my teeth and gripped my hand over my heart tighter. _I'm weak. _Each time I thought that, the pain grew. _I'm so weak. I can't even help my friends. I can't even help myself. _

There was a light knock on the door, but I could barely hear it. "Camille? Are you okay? You've been in there for almost forty-five minutes."

_Weak. _My voice echoed in my mind as the water pelted me on my back. _Weak. Weak. _Each droplet seemed to stab me with each chant. _You're weak. Weak. Weak. _My hands moved to my ears in a vain attempt to block out the horrible mantra as it grew louder. _Weak! Weak! Weak! Weak! _

Pain enveloped me, starting from my chest. With a soft cry I collapsed, hitting my head on far bath wall and sliding to the ground painfully. I curled up and gripped my chest painfully.

"Camille! I'm coming in!" There was jiggling of the doorknob before a resounding kick knocked the door back. Lea's face came into view from the curtain and he looked down at me with wide eyes. "Shit." He turned off the water of the shower and grabbed the towel off a rack before dropping it over me.

He leaned over into the bath and grabbed my shoulder gently. He pulled me out of the tub and laid me back down in his lap. Grabbing a second towel, he wiped my face dry and pulled my hair back with it. "Camille, what's wrong? Talk to me!"

"My….chest." I could barely whisper over the pain. I heard Lea curse again before opening a portal behind us. He picked me up, securing the towels around me to cover my body, and ran through the portal.

With a start, I found myself in Twilight Town in my old house. The pain had already started to fade away, but it was still strong. Lea carried me to my room and gently sat me on the bed. I started to close my eyes, but Lea grabbed my face and turned it sharply to face him.

"Don't close your eyes, Camille. Look at me." He told me seriously. I fought to keep my eyes open, to keep looking at him, but it was like my eyelids had a mind of their own. "Camille! Don't you pass out on me! I don't know what'll happen if you do!" He shook my shoulders and I forced my eyes to open and stare at him. The pain was slowly ebbing away. Slowly, but surely leaving me.

It seemed like ten minutes had passed as I stared into Lea's eyes and he stared back at me. My breathing had finally slowed to a reasonable rate and the pain was now only echoes of the original pain. Still, he held my face in his hands, his thumb rubbing my cheek as if that would keep me awake.

"I…I think I'm okay now." I whispered quietly. At first, it didn't seem to register to Lea, but he then pulled me into a hug, wrapping his arms around me and resting his cheek on my neck and wet hair.

_This hug…_ I thought to myself as I wrapped my arms around Lea and closed my eyes, resting my face on his shoulder. _It feels…real. _Most of his hugs (well, all of the nobodies hugs) were awkward and calculated. It's hard to give a real hug when you have no emotions to do so, but this hug was different.

"I thought I may have lost you." Lea whispered into my ear. I shiver slightly as his warm breath enticingly tickled my ear. He pulled me closer to him, probably thinking that I was cold.

"I'm sorry." I croaked. At first, I thought water had dripped from my hair down to my face, but I quickly realized I was crying. "I'm so sorry. I'm so weak."

"You're not weak." Lea stated, giving me a quickly squeeze before pulling me back to look at him. "Camille, you are one of the strongest people I know." He pulled back my wet hair from my face gently. "After everything that has happened to you, I'm surprised you're still alive. Any other person would have died. The fact that you became a nobody is testament to how strong you are. Camille, you are anything but weak."

I didn't really feel any better by what he had said, and Lea noticed it almost instantly. "I'm no good at these things." He mumbled with a frustrated voice.

"It's okay." I whispered, squeezing his shoulders tightly. "Thank you for saving me. If you hadn't taken me out of that castle, I don't think I'd be…" _whole. _That's what I wanted to say, but I just couldn't.

"So you're better now?" Lea asked, looking at me with an unsure look.

"Yup. Got it memorized?" I tapped my head, sending a small smile his direction.

Lea laughed. "I sure do." We sat there for a minute before Lea finally stood up and turned quickly, scratching the back of his head nervously. _How could I forget! I practically naked in front of him! _With that realization, I grabbed a blanket from the bed and threw I over my body.

"Ummm… Can you get my clothes for me?" I asked with a blush forming on my cheeks. "There's some in the closet and in my dresser." Lea nodded his head without turning around and walked towards the dresser, he tossed me some undergarments without even looking at them. I slipped my panties on underneath the blanket and quickly put a bra on while Lea was looking in the closet for clothes. I figured he was being kind by taking his time since I only had one extra set of clothes there. There were some summer dresses I bought while in town, but other than that the closet was empty.

_This is beyond embarrassing! _I told myself as my face lit up like Rudolf's nose. _He saw me naked! My closest friend, Lea, saw me naked! _My train of thought paused for a moment before turning down a different road. _When's the last time _any _man has saw me naked?_

You would think someone my age would be more mature about this, but when you can count how many men have seen you naked with less than half of one hand you tend to freak out a little when another man does.

Especially when that man is your closest friend that you _may _be crushing on.

_Oh, who am I kidding? I _know _I like Lea. _I thought. _But he would never…. I'm the girlfriend…ex-girlfriend of his best friend. _I looked down and frowned slightly. _I'll never be with Lea. He would never like me that way. We're just…_

Friends_._

* * *

A/N: Dwalllll! This is so sweet and sad. So both have admitted to at least liking each other to themselves... now what about each other? I'm trying to keep it slow and steady cause most relationships aren't built within a day or so. I'm trying to keep it realistic, especially since Lea had a crush on her in their childhood. I'm trying not to make him seem pathetically in love, cause Lea/Axel isn't pathetic.

Thanks! And reviews are nice! *wink-wink nudge-nudge* and if I take too long to update (Like I seem to be doing), feel free to internetically (like that word? made it up all by myself) smack me on the back of the head with a PM or review. :D


	24. Chapter 25

I'm ALIVE! And to repent for such a long time away, I'm gonna post...wait for it... TWO chapters!

Sorry for the wait!

Chapter XXV (Axel's POV)

Once I knew that Camille was covered and my blush was gone, I tossed her clothes behind myself to her. She grumbled a thanks as I remained turned away from her. She quickly dressed before letting me know it was okay to turn around.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her while scratching the back of my head with embarrassment.

"Oh…I'm fine." Camille replied just as embarrassed. "Thanks…for saving me."

"N-No problem." I replied. "So, I'll return and get our mission and then I'll come back and pick you up to take you there, okay?" She nodded her head and I opened a portal to leave in.

I came back in the main room with Siax waiting for us. He sent me a glare when I walked in late. "Where have you been?" He asked with narrowed eyes. "I checked your room, but it's like you haven't been there for a while."

"Camille had a reaction to Kingdom Hearts. I took her to her home in Twilight Town to recover." I told him seriously.

"How did you find her?" Siax asked, and I could have sworn I saw worry in his eyes.

"She was in her room." I answered, not willing to talk to him about how I found her.

"And what were you doing in her room?" He probed. I was going to answer, but Luxord was quick to reply from his seat on the nearby couch.

"Jealous that Axel's getting something you're not?" He laughed as I quickly whipped my head towards the gambler.

"We aren't doing that!" I replied sharply. "It's not like that at all." Still, Siax's face was dark and I held back a slight cringe. I sighed before turning back to my old friend. "What's our mission today?"

"There's a new world that we want Camille to check out. I was originally going to send both of you, but Xion's absence has prevented me from doing so." Siax stated. "You will drop her off at the place and go look for Xion with Roxas before picking her up again at the end. Understood?"

I frowned, not liking leaving Camille stranded, but I nodded my head. "Understood." I opened up the portal and glared at Luxord once more (who laughed back at me) before traveling back to Camille's house.

She was in the bathroom, door wide open drying her hair. She turned towards me and smiled before turning off her hairdryer and turning towards me. "So what's the plan?"

"I'm sending you to check out a new world." I told her quickly. "And I'm going with Roxas to recover Xion."

"Xion is missing?" Camille's voice was worried. "Did she run away?"

"I don't know." I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess Roxas and I are going to find out."

"Alright." She replied with a small smile. "But what am I going to do about getting to this new world?"

"I'm going to drop you off and pick you up." I told her with a frown. "I don't like it, but what Siax says, goes."

"Just don't forget about me." Camille laughed and walked up to me. She stretched slightly. "I feel fine, like nothing ever happened. I'm ready to go!"

"I'll come back for you as soon as I find Xion. Got it memorized?" I tapped my head to emphasize the fact and she just smiled and laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Now go and find Xion already." She smiled warmly. "Make sure she's okay."

I nodded my head before opening the portal for Camille to travel though. "Stay safe."

She didn't turn around but she waved her hand. "No promises." Before I could reply she walked into the portal fearlessly. I shook my head and gave her plenty of time to cross through before I closed it and opened another portal for myself. I had to find Roxas before I could start this mission.

Before I entered my portal, I saw a picture at the bedside table. Walking over to it, I found a smiling young Camille with Isa and myself when I was whole. The picture shown creases where she had always folded it and kept it in her pocket. I smiled slightly before looking at another picture behind it. It was worn and torn as well, with a picture of Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Camille. She was standing behind them with a bright smile with her face and her hands on Kairi's shoulders. Riku and Sora stood on each side of Kairi. Sora had his usual cheesy grin and Riku had his arms folded, but a slight smile on his face.

I looked and noticed the similarities between the pictures. Camille was in the center with a bright smile while I had a goofy smile on my face. Isa had his arms folded, hiding the small smile to the best of his abilities. She had her arms wrapped around both our shoulders and I had my arm wrapped around hers.

With a small smile, I set the pictures back down before turning back towards the portal. Maybe one day we could go back to being that way. Instantly, I knew that wouldn't happen. Even if we got our hearts back, we weren't the same. Siax was even more distant than before and I had changed as well. Even Camille had changed. She still kept her soft smile, but it was filled more with knowledge than the blissfulness ignorance that it once held.

Even so, I found that I cared for her more now, than I ever did then. I was okay that we had changed. I knew that we would get our hearts back. I dreaded Camille leaving me for Isa, but I knew that as long as she was happy, I would be happy for them.

I walked through the portal with a newfound determination. I was going to go and find Xion for both Roxas (I knew he had grown attached to the young girl) and Camille.

I would find her and bring her back every time if I have to. _Xion, I'm coming for you._


	25. Chapter 26

This chapter is fairly long in hopes to make up for the WAY overdue new chapter and the shorter previous chapter. It's even in a new world! :D

thanks for staying with me so far. :D Enjoy!

Chapter XXVI (Camille's POV)

I gaped at the beauty of the area. Trees were as green as the lush grass. The small river of water trickled down through the forest. Beyond the treetops were rays of lights from the sun. It was a picture painted to perfection. That is, until a heartless passed through the gap of trees.

"Hey! Wait!" Pulling out my chakrams, I chased after the small beast. I followed it until I reached an opening. There, there was a young woman fighting back the heartless. She swung her unusual weapon, smacking the black heartless in the face. With a chuckle, I quickly tossed my chakram at the large group. Five heartless disappeared with a great, black poof. The rest turned towards me, including the girl, and the heartless attacked me. I casted a blizzard spell, freezing a couple of heartless in place. I then used my chakrams as brass knuckles to attack the rest of the heartless. Luckily, there weren't many heartless to begin with, so the battle was fairly short.

The last heartless was destroyed when the young woman smashed her weapon on the head of the heartless. It fell before disappearing in black smoke.

"Are you alright?" I asked the young woman. Her green eyes locked onto my golden ones and she smiled brightly. "That's…quite a weapon you have there."

She laughed and scratched the back of her brown hair. "I never leave home without it." I laughed at the black frying pan in her hand. "It is quite helpful."

"I can see that." I returned my chakrams to their original spot. "I'm Camille."

"Rapunzel." The woman held out a hand to shake, and I took it. She wore a long dress and her brown hair came down past her shoulders. "You don't look like you're from here."

I chuckled slightly. "You could say that." Scratching the back of my head, I tried to change the subject. "Where do you live? Would you like an escort?"

"Oh, you don't know?" Rapunzel gave me with strange look with one eyebrow raised. "You didn't save me because of who I am?"

"Was I supposed to?" I asked slowly. I looked at the woman, trying to figure out who she was in this world. Her dress was plain and basic, and she seemed relaxed. Her lack of a legitimate weapon prevented her from being a warrior of any kind.

"Oh, nothing. Never mind." The woman shook her head before smiling at me. "You really aren't from around here, huh?"

"Yeah, you can say I'm new here." I turned and looked around the area. "I am completely lost."

"I can lead you back towards the city." The woman replied. "But first, I need to find the reason for the monsters appearing."

"You mean the heartless?" I asked plainly.

"It that what they're called?" Rapunzel asked with a frown. I nodded my head sadly.

"I can help you." I told her with a small smile. "I've fought heartless before. Allow me to help you in return for helping me."

Rapunzel thought it over for a moment before finally nodding her head. "Alright. Let's go!" Her excited and jumpy nature made me laugh as I walked on, following her. The paths they took seemed random, but slowly more and more heartless were starting to show up.

The heartless were different from what Camille knew. Most of them were wood-like, like trees and flowers. Some even took after insects and birds that were common to the area.

With each step it seemed that Rapunzel would become more and more distraught. Finally, I called for a break and she quickly complied. When she sat down, I caught sight of a glimpse of metal. "You're engaged?" I asked.

"Yeah," She smiled as she glanced down at the ring. "His name is Eugene."

"Does he know you're out here?" I continued on, and she shook her head.

"He wouldn't let me go out here. It's too dangerous." She rolled her eyes at the last sentence. "But I'm fine."

"He's just worried about you, I'm sure." I replied as I splashed some water on my face. "He just wants to keep you safe." Rapunzel didn't reply, so I finally stood back up and told her to continue on.

Our duo continued until Rapunzel walked up to a great line of willow trees. Without a second glance, she pushed the long leaves aside and walked on, and I quickly followed. My jaw hit the floor when I saw the tall tower that was hidden within the woods.

"It's….beautiful." I whispered. The field was lush and soft and the sky the bluest of blue. The trees outlined the land with beautiful colors of green and brown with all forms of woodland creatures.

"This is where I used to live." Rapunzel replied softly as she walked up towards the tower. I followed her slowly, reveling in the beauty of the area. We came to the front of the building and I looked up, completely awestruck at the height of the tower.

"This way." I turned towards her as she opened the secret passageway at the front. Glancing up the dark, small corridor, I quickly followed up, careful not to trip and fall in the dark. Rapunzel walked confidently even as the corridor became pitch black.

"Here we are." Light pierced the darkness and I had to cover my eyes to protect them. We had finally made it to the top of the tower, and man was it small. The tower was filled with dust and…_hair_. There was brown hair _everywhere_. I picked up a strand and looked at it. It was a long strand of hair, and it was daunting just how long it was. I glanced from the brown hair to Rapunzel who was searching another dust-infested section of the room.

"Wait." I held up the strand to the general area where the young woman was. "Rapunzel, is this your hair?"

"Yeah, it is." Rapunzel replied. "A witch tried to kidnap me for my powers and Eugene cut it all off."

"Wait…powers?" I dropped the strand and folded my arms in a demanding, yet motherly way. "What are you not telling me?"

"Well…my hair could make people immortal and heal people to the way they were." Rapunzel grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of her head. "By singing a certain song, I could take back 'what once was mine' as the melody goes."

"Do you mean that your hair could open time dimensions and rewind time?" I asked with wide eyes. How was this possible? But she nodded her head in affirmation and I bit my lip, believing her.

"The witch kidnapped me and used my powers to remain young, but when Eugene cut my hair, it removed the power, and she aged and fell out that window and died." She pointed out a big door-like window. I walked to the window, looking out the window and down to the ground. My slight fear of heights kicked in and I had to grip the wall to prevent the feeling of falling. The ground just below the window didn't escape my vision, however. The green grass framed the blackened and dead spot where the woman no doubt landed. There was no body or bloody mess, but there was nothing there. Still, I couldn't place the unjust unease in my borrowed heart. Biting my lip, she turned back to face the younger woman.

"You said she was a witch?" I asked with a frown. I knew witches existed, and they were far more powerful than most other people. I had heard of Maleficent, the witch who haunted the lives of many. Many of the Organization had run into her while she thwarted their plans.

"Yeah." Rapunzel frown slightly. "Why?"

"I don't think she's dead." I replied quietly, as if afraid to awaken the seemingly dead witch. "Witches don't disappear that easily."

Fear wrapped around Rapunzel and she tightened her grip on her weapon. I walked up to her and gripped her hand reassuringly. "Come on, let's leave." As if to not only prove my point, but to defy me, heartless started to gather in the room. They blocked the only exit in hordes too large for both me and Rapunzel to truck through.

"I have an idea!" Rapunzel gripped my shoulder from behind me, grabbing my attention and fueling my hope instantly. "Can you keep them busy?"

I frowned slightly, but my chakrams were already ready. With a nod of my head I started my assault on the closest mass of shadows. They screeched and jumped away, their nearby allies gone in a puff of smoke. I jumped away from the younger brunette and charged at the heartless, instantly catching their small attention. They turned towards me instantly and struck out, completely ignoring the young woman who raced towards the large mass of hair on the ground.

A hiss escaped my mouth when a shadow scratched my back and I turned and struck out at the heartless, instantly destroying it. Turning quickly, I casted a blizzard spell and froze one of the bigger shadows before throwing a chakram, shattering the shadow into large chunks. With a leap, I recovered the chakram before letting it fly once more to a mass of shadows, taking out numerous heartless.

"Camille!" I turned to see Rapunzel standing on the door-like window with the large mass of hair in her hand. She tossed the hair out the window, allowing it to fall down. Surprisingly, Rapunzel had tied one end of the hair to a hook just outside the window. I watched with horror as she gripped the hair and jumped, allowing her hair to allow herself a safe dissent. I raced to the window, whacking a shadow out of the way with a chakram. Looking out the window, I saw that Rapunzel was not only safe at the bottom, but waving for me to join her.

Swallowing my fear, I gripped the large mass of hair and tugged on it to make sure it would hold my weight. When I was assured, I jumped, allowing the hair to act as a rope as I was lowered to the ground. I paused at the ground, frozen with my eyes shut when I heard Rapunzel giggle behind me. Opening one eye first I glanced at the ground. Letting out a sigh of relief, I placed my feet on the ground and spared a glare towards the now laughing girl.

I was about the retort when woman appeared out of nowhere. I jumped back, shocked, but Rapunzel had yet to see the woman.

"Rapunzel, dear." The said woman froze in fright when the black haired witch called out to her. Instantly I jumped to Rapunzel, hiding her behind me.

"Who are you?" I asked instantly, although I was frightened. A witch wasn't easy to defeat.

"I'm her mother." The woman replied with an obviously fake tone and smile.

"You're not my mother." Rapunzel replied shortly, a frown on her face. "You used me."

"Ah, but I don't need you anymore." The woman replied, taking a step towards us. I narrowed my golden eyes and took a fighting stance, chakrams ready. "I found a greater power than that silly flower. I found the darkness!" Dark threads wrapped around her body dangerously as the smile disappeared from her face. "Now that I have this new power, I can get my revenge on you and your little friend."

Heartless rose from the ground. Glancing right to left, I knew we would lose the battle if we didn't act fast and come up with a plan. The witch let out a cold laugh that sent chills down my spine.

"Stay close to me, okay?" I told her softly with faked confidence. I glanced back to see Rapunzel nodding her head, but her eyes were watching the heartless with fear. I nudged her slightly and sent a comforting smile, but I didn't feel that way. If there was any time for Lea to come save us, it would be now.

The heartless leapt at us and I pushed Rapunzel and I back. I struck out, aiming a punch at the large, big bellied heartless. To my surprise, not only did I do no damage, but I was bounced back. It was like hitting an elastic band; and I was stunned by the lack of damage.

Taking my pause as an open to attack, the heartless rose both of its hands and grasped them, ready to slam his clasped fists down on me. Acting quickly, I lifted my hands up and casted a thunder spell, shocking the heartless long enough for me to get away. It shook its head as if to shake off the shock before glaring daggers at me.

"Camille!" I turned my head and saw that Rapunzel was quickly getting overpowered by a bunch of shadows. I chucked my chakram as them, taking out a third of them with one unsuspecting strike. Successfully attracting their attention, I tossed my second chakram, taking out another five shadows.

Now unarmed, I ran towards my chakrams that were implanted in the ground I dove, grabbing both of them before turning and guarding myself from the onslaught of heartless. I could barely hear Rapunzel call my name as I was smothered in the darkness from the bodies of heartless.

I fought tooth and nail; I kicked, punched, and even bit anything and everything, but there were just too many of them. I could feel them claw at me, aiming for my chest.

"Lea!" I cried out for him as I took a defensive curl, trying to protect my heart from the heartless.

As if hearing my plea, someone struck out at the heartless, taking them out quickly. I curled myself tighter, trying to avoid the assault from the unknown attacker that struck out the heartless.

Once the wave was cleared, I caught a view of a black cloak and boots. I let out a relieved sigh, knowing Lea was here to watch over me.

"Thank you." I replied, slowly trying to sit up. I let out a small hiss of pain. Looking down, I saw more scratches than I saw skin. With a frown, a casted a light cure. It was small enough just to close the larger, bleeding wounds, but I wanted to save my magic for the upcoming battle.

"And you told me to be careful." I froze quickly. The voice wasn't Lea's voice. The chuckle definitely wasn't Lea's. I looked up, catching a silver mane.

"Riku?" I frowned at him. His eyes were covered by a cloth, but his head was tilted towards me with a light smile on his face.

"Nice to see you too, Camille." He held his hand down for me, and I stared at him for a second before taking the hand. Slowly standing up, I winced and leaned up against Riku until the pain ebbed away. I noted with slight feigned annoyance that he was about an inch taller than me now and probably still growing.

Once I was able to stand on my own, Riku finally released me and moved forward towards the heartless. "Protect your friend. I'll take out the heartless." He replied, readying his weapon.

Readying my chakrams, I walked up next to Riku. "Not alone, you won't. You'll need a distraction to take that big boy out." I replied pointed out the big round heartless.

"You're injured." Riku replied shortly, shooting me a worried frown,,s. I only smiled and walked slightly forward, relaxing my body into an evasive fight stance.

"I'm fine." I replied with a small smile. "Just don't strike from the front…it doesn't work." I watched at the big heartless laid his eyes on me. With a smirk, I casted a thunder spell on him to anger him enough to attack me. The tactic work and he charged towards me. At the last moment I dodged, turning on my heel quickly and casting a light fire spell on him.

Outraged, the heartless charged forward and raised his hands to slam them into me, but I was quick to react. I took a step forward, standing in the gap from his linked hands and his round body. Then I jumped back, landing on his fists nimbly.

What I didn't expect next was the casting of an aero spell. With a sharp gust, I was flown back. I righted myself and stretched my foot down into the green grass with my back arched enough to keep myself right. I scraped across the ground, but when I stopped, I was still standing. With a step to strengthen my stance, I threw my chakram with the aim to strike at the face. Seeing the strike early enough, the heartless raised his hands and blocked the small gold ring, but it failed to notice Riku striking out with his keyblade. Three strikes to the back were all it took to finish off the heartless, and it disappeared in a dark poof.

I glanced around to find that all the smaller heartless were already dealt with. Only the witch was left, who was frowning at the young Riku. Rapunzel wasn't far beyond us, but she seemed alright. I walked to her and asked the standard 'are you okay?' Riku was not far away, eyeing the witch wearily.

"Who are you two?" The witch asked. "This is not your fight."

"You made it my fight when you attacked Rapunzel." I replied shortly.

"And you made it my fight when you attacked Camille." Riku replied, holding his sword up in a fighting stance.

If we had the time for it, I would have laughed at our appearance. Here we were in this beautiful valley of green grass and blooming flowers with a beautiful young woman with curly black hair standing there with such a dark glare. Riku and I were standing there, weapons ready and looking menacing, and next to us was young Rapunzel, her frying pan in hand and a frown on her face.

_Any other time this picture would have been comical._ But now wasn't the time to think such things. So with a short battle yell, I threw my chakram, striking the woman in the shoulder. She grimaced as she griped the wound, but then her pain turned into a smile and darkness converged and covered her wound. She let out a laugh before glaring at me. "You're first."

None of us had the time to react as darkness suddenly enveloped me in a sphere of darkness. I found I couldn't move one bit as dark whips wrapped around my wrists, ankles, waist, and neck, holding me in place. I let out a small yelp of pain when the wraps tightened painfully.

"Camille!" I could barely see out of the dark prison; everything was tinted in a dark color. Even the voices were muffled by the density of the darkness.

Hoping they could see and hear me as I shook my head. "Don't worry about me! I'm fine!" The vine wraps tightened painfully around me and I held back a yelp. I could feel the darkness pushing up against my whole body, as if trying to grant entry and saturate me with darkness. I fought back as much as I could but I could feel the pulsing of the dark wraps trying to force an entry for the darkness.

I glanced out see Riku fighting the witch relentlessly and Rapunzel standing next to my prison, trying to protect me from further harm. Riku was doing a great job, slowly but steadily damaging the witch beyond repair. Suddenly, with a final stab of his blade to the stomach, a loud screech reached my ears and I tried to cover them to stop the sound as the witch disappeared in the melting, black darkness. Suddenly, the vines gave away and the bubble holding me collapsed, causing me to do the same.

I took in a breath I didn't know I was holding before coughing, relieving my body from any darkness that may have made it through my bodily barrier. Rapunzel was instantly at my size and Riku was quick to follow.

"Camille, are you okay?" Rapunzel asked with a frown. Riku looked at me with worry, but I quickly waved both off.

"I'm fine." I said between coughs. "I just need some fresh air." The sun warmed my skin that had turned cold from the darkness. I breathed in the clean air greedily and steadily I started to regain a sense of normality. Slowly, I stood up with the help of Rapunzel and Riku watching wearily to catch me should I fall.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what brings you out here, Riku?" I asked with soft smile to emphasize my wellbeing.

"Saving you, apparently." He replied with a low chuckle as I sent him a small, playful glare. "I actually was looking for a Rapunzel. A man sent me in search for her."

"Sounds like Eugene." I smirked at Rapunzel as her cheeks and faced colored red with embarrassment. Then I looked back at Riku with a frown. "You're grounded mister!" He sent me a shocked look, but I didn't let up. "You're not supposed to be taller than me!"

Riku's shocked look gave way to a laugh I hadn't heard from Riku in a while. "I'm sorry, Camille, I didn't mean to." All three of us started to laugh despite what had happened not even five minutes ago.

Eventually we all calmed down and Rapunzel sighed out the last of her laugh. "I guess I should get back."

"I can help with that." Riku held up his hand and a dark portal formed. Rapunzel looked with amazement while I just glanced wearily. Why could he create portals? The only people I knew that could do that were nobodies.

"Come on." Riku started to walk forward and into the portal. I held my hand out to Rapunzel and we walked into the portal and out in the middle of a grand foyer.

"Rapunzel!" A young man ran for said woman and she sent a smile as he hugged her. He then quickly pulled away and glared at her. "Don't you ever do that to me again!"

Rapunzel just laughed and apologized and Riku and I watched on with a small smile. "It reminds me of Destiny Islands."

"You always said that to me every time I came home late." Riku replied with a short chuckle. "You were the only foster mother that cared about what I did."

I smiled slightly at the memory. Riku lived with me for only a couple of years in his young childhood, but we bonded quite a bit then. It was then his aunt and uncle took him in permanently, although I still babysat him, Sora and Kairi.

Both Rapunzel and Eugene smiled and turned towards Riku and me, but we both signaled them to leave us. Still, Rapunzel walked up to me with a sad smile. "Will I ever see you again?"

I place my hand on her head and gave a soft smile. "Sure. I'll make sure to come by and visit every chance I get." The young brunette smiled and hugged me tightly before letting go and turning to run towards her family. "Get going; they're waiting."

"See you later, then." She waved before she departed with her family and Eugene.

Once they were gone, I walked out of the foyer into a garden. Looking back, I saw the grandeur of the castle from the outside. Reminding me vaguely of Castle Oblivion and the World That Never Was I quickly turned and walked to a bench to sit down. Riku followed me and sat next to me, leaning back into a relaxed state with his arms folded behind his head.

"How can you create portals?" I spoke my thoughts out loud without meaning to. Still, Riku answered.

"I fell into the darkness a year ago." He replied, looking nowhere in particular. "It still lingers, although I've gotten a better control over it."

"I'm glad you're okay." I replied honestly. It really wasn't hard to believe. I had my suspicions. It wasn't hard to take in, either, having friends and a crush that didn't have a heart kind of make you immune to seemingly insane stories.

"I've been watching over Sora." Riku continued. "I've been waiting for him to wake up. But he's missing some memories that Namine can't get a hold of."

"So…he won't wake up?" I looked down to my hands, saddened.

"Not unless we find his memories." Riku replied, looking towards me warily. "It seems they are in possession of Xion."

"Xion?" I almost jumped out of my seat. "Are you saying….Sora has two nobodies?!" I couldn't wrap my head around that idea.

"Not entirely." Riku started to explain. "Xion was an experiment. She's not truly a nobody, just a creation by Vexen."

I know I just said I could take a lot of crazy stories, but this clearly took the cake. "So…you are saying they used Sora's memories to create her?"

"Doesn't she remind you of someone?" Riku replied with an answer. I closed my eyes and pictured Xion and I started shuffling through my other images of other people. Short hair, blue eyes, her short size…

I gasped in realization and Riku nodded with a frown. Sora was so close to Kairi, it would only make sense her memories took hold of her form. "He must have been thinking of Kairi when they did it, so that's the form Xion took." Riku confirmed.

"Does….What does that mean for Xion?" I asked tentatively, afraid of the answer. Roxas was so close to her now.

"She would fade into Sora's conscious." Riku replied sadly. "I've seen her. I originally was going to force her, but Camille," I looked over at him worriedly, I couldn't see his eyes, but I could see his face was so worried, so wary. "Camille, I couldn't do it. I told her the truth and I gave her the option, although she said she would think about it."

"She must be so torn." I thought so sadly.

"But that's not what I really wanted to tell you." Riku stood up and stood in front of me, holding out his hand. "Come with me. I'll keep you safe. You can see Sora and Namine again."

Now, I admit, the thought was enticing, but I knew my answer in the end. "Riku…I can't go. I can't leave Lea and everyone else."

"Lea…he's the nobody with red hair." Riku pieced together. "I thought you called him 'Axel.'"

"That's his Organization name." I replied smoothly. "His real name is Lea."

"What do they call you, then?" Riku smirked at me slightly as my frown deepened.

"They said my name was to be Laxclime." I said dourly. Riku let out a loud bellow and I glared sharply at the boy.

"What kind of name is that?" Riku smiled brightly as I shook my head.

"That's what I said, so I insisted on my real name."

"Good thing, too." Riku smiled brightly and I had an instant urge to remove his blindfold. Slowly, I lifted my hands up the strip. As soon as my hands touched his face, his hands shot up and grabbed mine.

"Don't, I'll change." I looked at him curiously.

"How you look physically doesn't bother me, so long as _this_ stays the same." I poked his chest where his heart would be. With a soft sigh and a frown, Riku used my other hand (My thumb was already under the cloth) to lift the blindfold from his face. After a second, he opened his eyes before darkness took him. I gasped as his form grew and altered into that of an older man. Once the transformation was complete, he looked at me with yellow eyes.

"This is the image of the man who used the darkness in me to manipulate me." Riku replied sadly. "His name was Ansem."

"Ansem?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "That can't be right."

"Do you know him?"

"I did. He used to live in Radiant Garden. He was a good man, and he looked different."

"Well, it was his heartless, the darkness could have altered him physically like it has me." Riku responded with a frown.

"Oh." Was my simple reply. Ansem was swallowed by the darkness? I could hear the gears churn in my head as things clicked together. If Ansem had a heartless, then he must have a nobody, but who?

"Oh, my word…" Realization hit me like a ton of bricks. I had to sit back down on the bench to keep from collapsing.

"Camille?" Riku left the question hanging as I mustered up the best smile I could.

"I'm fine." I took a deep breath before standing up straight again. "You're even taller now! Put it back on." Riku gave another chuckle before placing the cloth back over his eyes, reverting back to the little-bit-shorter-Riku.

"So… you're not coming back?" Riku asked once more.

"No, not right now at least." I answered with a slight frown. "I have to figure out how to get their hearts back first. Then I'll leave."

"They'll kill you before then." Riku folded his arms. "They would have no problem getting rid of you."

"I know." I smiled. "I have friends. I trust them enough to get me out before that happens."

"You sure?"

"Positive." A portal opened up suddenly next to them and Lea finally made his appearance. I smiled brightly as he walked though, but there was a disturbed look on his face, which wiped my smile off my face quicker than it took for it to appear there.

"Lea." He looked up at me to see Riku and I standing next to each other. He glared at the tall boy before looking up at me with a small, fake smile. "Did you find her?"

"Of course I did." Lea puffed out his chest and pointed to himself. "Roxas and I took care of it." He then turned to Riku. "So what are you doing here?" His voice was almost completely devoid of emotion.

"I was just about to leave." Riku replied with a frown. He glanced down at me and smiled before he opened his own portal and left. There wasn't even a goodbye!

"Are you coming, Camille?" Lea held his hand out to me. "Roxas is waiting."

"Yeah, I'm coming." I replied.


End file.
